Kim's Secret
by Goofy4ever
Summary: Kim Connweller isn't the shy and quiet girl she seems to be. In fact she's the alpha of the new generation of shape shifters in La Push Washington. Follow her on her journey of love, adventure, and hurt.
1. Intro

Intro

Hi I'm Kim Connweller and I'm a shape shifter who turn into a werewolf. I know what you're thinking, what, how, where?! Well you see when I was 14 my parents and one of my older brothers died. I was so sad and just lost it. All my emotions built up and I burst, literally. That was the first time I phased and I freaked out, but luckily my brother and his fiancé weren't too close. Josh, my other older brother, calmed me down and got me to change back. After that we searched the legends again and found out everything I needed to know.

The next week Josh let my go back to school. He was worried that I would phase at school but I'm a calm girl and I never had a problem. I ended up imprinting on Jared Cameron, my crush since forever. I knew he didn't want anything to do with me so I stayed away from him. It hurt but all I had to do was see him and make sure he was safe. All I really wanted was for him to be happy and he was, without me.

Sam Uley phased a year later and freaked out like I did. I got him to calm down and phase back. I explained everything to him but never told him who I really was. He would bug me about it but I silenced him with my alpha command.

One day I was on patrol and Sam phased and started running toward Canada. His mind was going crazy but I figured out that he hurt Emily. I hurried to her house and phased into my human self. I found her inside bleeding and called 911 and the Clearwaters. I helped her the best I could until the paramedics showed up. Then I went after Sam and assured him he was okay and that Emily wants him to come see her. He hesitantly came home and went to see Emily. Soon they started dating.

It's been two years since I phased for the first time and it's been calm. No vampires have shown up at all. Sam still doesn't know about me but I keep an eye on him. He and Emily are doing fine and are in love. No one suspects I'm hiding anything either. My brother and his fiancé got married and have a baby named Avery who is one. I live with them because Josh is my guardian now. Jared still hasn't noticed me but he's happy and that's all that matters.

So what is Kim's future going to be like?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Takes place in New Moon  
Kim's point of view

Beep Beep  
"UGH!" I grumble and slam my hand onto my alarm clock. It's 6 a.m. but I'm so sleepy still. I had patrol late last night because Sam asked for time off to propose to Emily. I was happy to do it but now not so much. Oh well. I get out of bed and take a quick shower. Then I change into black jeans, a red tank top, and red flats. I straighten my hair and let it flow down my back. I never pull my hair up unless I'm at home. This is because I have a birthmark that looks like a crescent moon on the back of my neck. People make fun of it so I never show it. Josh thought it was funny because I'm a shape shifter who turns into a werewolf and wolves howl at the moon. I look like your normal Quileute girl, besides my birthmark, with dark brown almost black hair, chocolate brown eyes and copper skin. Nothing is unique about me except my birthmark and that I'm a shape shifter. Oh well. I grab a black leather jacket and my bag then head downstairs.

I see Katherine, my sister in law, cooking breakfast, Josh trying to fee Avery, my niece, and Avery rejecting the food. I chuckle and everyone looks to me.

"She doesn't like that flavor," I say to my brother.

"Well you could've told me sooner," he says wiping the food off of his shirt.

"Good morning Kimmy, here's breakfast," Katherine says.

"Thanks sis," I say and eat my breakfast while Katherine feeds Avery her favorite food and Josh changes his shirt for work.

After we all eat Josh left for work and I started my walk to school. After a minute of walking my phone rings, Sam.  
"Hey Sam," I say into the phone.

"Hey, I have news," he says excited.

"What did she say?" I ask eager.

"She said yes," he says and I smile.

"Congrats Sam, I knew she would," I say.

"Thanks, you know we both would like to see you," he says.

"Well I'll think about that but I doubt it," I say.

"Come on I want to see what my alpha looks like," he begs.

"No Sam," I say sternly.

"Fine," he grumbles and I roll my eyes.

"I have to get going but congrats," I say.

"Okay talk to you later," he says and I hang up. I look up and I'm almost at school. When I arrive in the parking lot I'm attacked in a hug by my best friend Carlie.

"Hey girly," she says smiling.

"Hi," I say smiling.

"How was your weekend?" she asks.

"Fine, yours?" I ask.

"It was so much fun!" she says. Carlie and her family went to Mount Rainer and camped up there for the weekend.

"Did you climb all the way?" I ask.

"Yep, the view was amazing," she says.

"I'm glad you had a great time," I say.

"I wish you came," she says.

"I would've loved to but I needed to work on somethings here," I say. The truth is that I had to stay because I couldn't leave Sam to patrol all day, I know how that feels.

"Maybe next time," she says and I nod. I hear music and see Paul and Jared pull up into their normal spot. Carlie sees my staring at Jared and frowns.

"I thought you were over him?" Carlie asks. Carlie knows that I've been crushing on Jared forever but she said I should forget about him. But that's the thing I literally can't he's my imprint.

"I did," I say.

"It doesn't look that way," she says and I sigh. The bell rings and we head into school. I head to my locker and Carlie heads to hers. While getting my books I hear high heels approach me. Great!

"Hey Kimmy," Lola says. Lola Matthews, the most popular girl in school, head cheerleader, and Jared's girlfriend.

"What do you want Lola?" I ask.

"I just wanted to tell you to stop staring at my boyfriend," she says glaring at me.

"Ya get your own man, oh wait you can't!" Candy, one of Lola's minions, says snickering. I roll my eyes and shut my locker. I was about to say something but Jared comes over.

"Hey babe," Jared says and kisses Lola. I feel a jab at my heart and take a deep breath. He looks up and sees me. I then notice he looks different, taller and muscular. Oh no is he getting ready to phase?!

"Hi Kim," he says He knows my name?

"Hi Jared," I say smiling.

"Come on Jared lets leave little Kimmy to get her things," Lola says and she, Jared and her posse leave. I sigh and head to my first class.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Kim's point of view

After school was out I headed home and then went on patrol. No signs of any leeches, good. All through patrol nothing happens. I feel someone join me and I start to hear Sam's thoughts and they're all about Emily.

"Hey Sam," I say.

"Hey boss," he says.

"Oh just to let you know Bella Swan is missing," he says and I growl.

"I bet she's been captured by her leech boyfriend," I say.

"The Cullen's left town earlier," he says.

"They did?" I ask.

"Yep, Billy told me before I came here," he says.

"Good, I hated them," I say and he chuckles.

"Me too," he says.

"Well I guess I'll stay for a little longer to help look for Bella," I say.

"You start patrolling and I'll tell you if I find anything," I say.

"Yes ma'am," he says and I roll my eyes. I head into Forks and start my search for the leech lover.

After an hour I find her blacked out on the forest floor.  
"Found her," I say and Sam heads to me.

"What's she doing out here anyway?" he asks.  
"I don't know, but you're taking her back to Charlie," I say.

"Why?" he asks. "Because I said so," I say and he grumbles. He goes behind some bushes and phases back. He comes out in his human form and picks Bella up gently and heads to Charlie's house a few miles away. Sam goes out of the forest and hands Charlie his daughter. Harry gives Sam a nod and Sam looks to Jake. Jake's the rightful alpha and I'm ready to give it up to him when he phases. Sam returns back into the forest and phases.

"Anything else?" he asks.

"Nope just patrol, have a good night," I say and run back to La Push.

When I return home I phase back and pull on some cut off jeans and a tank top. I go in through the back door and find Katherine and Josh pacing in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I ask and their heads snap to me.

"KIM!" they say and run to me and tackle me in tight hugs.

"What?" I ask.

"We were worried, you're an hour late," Katherine says.

"Oh sorry I had to help Sam find Bella Swan," I say.

"What is she up to now?" Josh asks.

"I don't know but the Cullen's left town today," I say smiling.

"Well that's good," Katherine says.

"Yes it is, is there any dinner left?" I ask.

"Of course," Katherine says and gives me a big plate of food. I thank her and eat the delicious food. After dinner I did my homework and then went to bed.

The next day I get up and go to school as normal. When I go into my first class I'm a little worried that Jared doesn't show up. At lunch I start freaking out because I haven't seen Jared all day and Paul and Lola haven't either. I can't smell his scent anywhere around the school. I hope he's alright! At the end of school I head home and hurry to patrol. I go to Jared's house and can hear that he's sick. I knew it! I need to keep my eye on him so that he doesn't phase with someone near him. I patrol for hours and nothing happens. Sam comes to patrol and I go back home to eat and do homework. When I go to bed all I can think about is Jared, I hope he's alright.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Kim's Point of view

It's been two weeks and Jared is still sick. I've been getting his homework and giving it to his mom to give to her son. She's a very nice lady and she thanks me for doing it. His mother and father know what's going on but his three little sisters don't. I haven't told them that I'm one or Sam but Billy and Harry have been talking with them recently. Anyway it's around three and I'm on patrol. It's early November and there hasn't been any leeches come and the Cullen's are still gone. Patrol's are getting boring. I start hearing voices and then howls.

"WHAT THE HECK!" two make voices say shocked. Oh no!

"Who's there?" a voice asks. "Hold on," I say and run to the two newly wolves. One's silver and the other brown.

"What happened to us!" Paul growls snarling.

"Great I though you were a hot head as a human but now you're going to be super dangerous!" I say.

"How do you know our names?" Jared asks.

"Hold on let me call Sam," I say and howl.

"What's up boss?" Sam asks.

"We have two newbies," I say.

"Who?" he asks.

"Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote," I say.

"Is that Sam Uley?" Jared asks.

"Yes Jared," I say and Sam comes over to us in his wolf form.

"What the heck happened?!" Paul yells. Sam and I start explaining to Jared and Paul what happened to them and what is going to happen.

Five hours later all of us except Sam phased back. Sam stayed to patrol. Jared was easy to get to change but Paul was the hardest. Paul and Jared wanted to know who I was but I didn't tell them. I'm now at home eating a late dinner and telling Katherine and Josh what happened. "Did you look into Jared's eyes?" Katherine asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Well I was just wondering if he would imprint on you," she says. What if he doesn't? Now I'm worried, what if we really aren't soul mates?

"Kim don't worry," Josh says and I nod my head. How can I not worry!

"I'm going to head to bed," I say standing up. I put my dishes in the sink and head upstairs.

"Good night," Katherine says. "Night," I say and go into my room. When my head hits the pillow I start dreaming about Jared like I always do.

It's the beginning of December now and it's been two weeks since Jared and Paul phased. Today they're going back to school. I haven't been around them because I've had Sam train them. They're learning and improving. They like being wolves and understand their responsibilities. I was cautious about letting Paul back to school but Jared said he'd keep an eye on him, I will too. Last night we had our first leech encounter. She had red curly hair and was very fast. We chased her up to the Canadian border. That was at three in the morning and it took an hour so we're all tired, but three out of four of us have to go to school. Sam's lucky all he has to do is patrol around La Push and not suffer through school. I'm in the car with Josh because he's dropping me off today because I woke up late.

"Have a good day," Josh says when we pull into the parking lot.

"Will do," I say and get out. I head into school and go into my first class.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Kim's point of view

History is my last class before lunch. I sit down and get out my textbooks. I hear everyone gasp and look up, Jared and Paul just walked in. Wow I didn't realize Jared changed so much. He's even more beautiful! They scowl at everyone and turn to the teacher. I turn back to my books and feel a tap on my shoulder. I look behind me and see Carlie with her jaw dropped.

"Okay you can go on liking him," she says and I chuckle. After Jared and Paul gave the teacher their slips they went to their seats, on both my sides. I could feel the heat coming off them and it comforted me.

"Here's some notes on what we were learning while you two were away," I say handing Jared and Paul notes.

"Thanks," Paul grumbles slumping into his chair.

"Thank you Kim," Jared says looking ahead and I smile. Class starts and I slowly start to fall asleep. STUPID LEECH!

* * *

Carlie's point of view

Half way through class Jared, Paul, and Kim fell asleep. What did Kim do last night that made her so tired? Was she hanging out with Paul and Jared since they're asleep too? When Mr. Parks, our history teacher, turns to the board I throw a ball of paper at Kim's head.

"Hm Ryan?" she mumbles and looks up.

"Stay awake!" I whisper.

"Sorry, thanks," she says and I mouth "no problem" to her as Mr. Parks turns to us.

* * *

Kim's point of view

Thank goodness for Carlie! I look to my sides and see Paul and Jared asleep. Should I wake them up? Jared looks so peaceful and cute though, oh well. When Mr. Parks isn't looking I punch their arms knowing they won't wake up so easily. Paul looks at me and glares. I turn to Jared and see that he still looks tired but when he looks into my eyes he's wide awake. His beautiful dark brown eyes bore into my chocolate-brown orbs. His warm hand reaches toward me and caresses my cheek. I sigh in content and he smiles at me.

"Kim," he whispers.

"Jared," I whisper back.

"Great!" Paul groans and I roll my eyes.

"Mr. Cameron please remove your hand from Miss Connweller!" Mr. Parks yells and I blush as the whole class turns to us. Jared let's go of me reluctantly and Mr. Parks returns to his speech. I turn toward the front of the room and play attention to the speech, well try to anyways. I couldn't focus because Jared stares at me the whole time!

"Now class I'm assigning you a person from the Revolutionary War to write a 5,000 word essay on, due in two weeks it will cost 1/4 of your grade," Mr. Parks says. Some of the class grumbles or curses, like Paul. Mr. Parks tells everyone their assigned person, I get Mary Ludwig Hays McCauley aka Molly Pitcher. I'm happy I got her, she's a very strong and brave women. Carlie gets Deborah Sampson, Paul gets Benjamin Franklin and Jared gets Paul Revere. The bell rings and everyone packs up their things.

"You're dismissed, except Mr. Cameron, Mr. Lahote, and Miss Connweller," Mr. Parks says and the class goes 'ohhh'. I grab my bag and go to Mr. Parks desk.

"Yes Mr. Parks?" I ask as Jared and Paul come behind me.

"You three are to be in detention after school for an hour," he says and Paul groans.

"Next time don't fall asleep in my class, I don't except this from you Miss Connweller," he says handing us detention slips.

"Yes Mr. Parks, I won't let it happen again," I say and head out of class meeting Carlie in the hallway.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Detention for sleeping," I say.

"Bummer," she says and we walk toward the cafeteria. I then feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I spin around face Jared with Paul behind him.

"Hey Kim I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry that you got detention because of me," Jared says and I smile.

"It wasn't your fault I fell asleep too," I say.

"Oh well um thanks for waking us up," he says.

"No problem," I say.

"Well it was nice talking to you Jared but we got to go," Carlie says and then drags me into the lunch room. I smile one last time at Jared and then Paul drags him outside.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Jared's point of view

I can't believe I imprinted! I look one last time at Kim and then Paul drags me outside and into the forest.

"What happened back their man?" Paul asks.

"What?" I ask.

"You imprinted didn't you?" he asks and I start thinking about Kim.

"Well that answers that," Paul says.

"She's so beautiful," I say and Paul rolls his eyes.

"Well there's a problem," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"You're dating Lola," he says. Oh ya, this is going to be bad.

"Lola is going to go crazy," I say.

"I know man," Paul says.

"Well I have to get it done and over with," I say and we head back into school.

* * *

Kim's point of view

After Carlie dragged me into the lunch room we got our lunch and sat down at our normal table.

"I can't believe Jared Cameron stared, touched and talked to you in a matter of minutes!" Carlie says amazed.

"You need to ask him out!" she says.

"What about me getting over him?" I ask.

"Well why are you listening to me?" she asks and I roll my eyes.

"Just because he's even hotter doesn't mean he's still the same," I say.

"Well you never know unless you go out with him," she says.

"He has a girlfriend," I say frowning.

"Well I just saw Jared taking Lola outside to 'talk'," she says.

"What kind of talk?" I ask and then hear a scream coming from outside. Everyone looks at the lunch room doors and Lola's posse hurries outside. Everyone returns to their lunch but I keep my eyes on the doors.

"I think that was Lola's scream," Carlie says.

"I'll be right back I have to go get something from my locker," I say and head out the lunch room doors. I walk down the halls to the football field in the back of the school. I spot Jared and Lola talking. I also see Paul holding back Lola's posse who are trying to get to Lola. What is going on? Lola turns away from Jared and stalks away until she sees me. She glares at me and heads my way, oh no.

"YOU!" she screams and then tackles me to the ground. I'm so shocked that I do nothing and let Lola slap and hit me, it doesn't hurt.

"KIM!" Jared yells and runs over to us. He yanks Lola off me and helps me up.

"Are you okay?" he asks worried.

"Fine," I say and turn to Lola.

"You stole my boyfriend!" she yells and goes to lunge at me but Paul holds her back.

"What?" I ask.

"You stole Jared away from me; I don't know what he sees in you," she says and I frown.

"Lola just shut up, I broke up with you for more than one reason!" Jared yells.

"Fine, but this is a mistake Jared and sooner or later you're going to be crawling back to me after you find out what a loser and freak Kim is," she says and walks away with her posse. I listen to all her words and become angry. I start shaking and I turn to walk toward the forest.

"Kim please don't go, she's wrong, don't listen to her," Jared says grabbing my arm. I turn to him with angry eyes.

"LET GO!" I command and he releases me. I can see the hurt in his eyes and I can feel it too but I can't phase here, I can't hurt him. I then run away from him and Paul and into the forest. I phase ripping my clothes.

"Who's here?" Sam asks.

"Don't come after me!" I command and start running.

I end up running almost to Canada before I realize I have to go back to school, I can't get anymore detention. So I start running back to school and change into spare clothes that consist of black soccer shorts, a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black converse. I made it back when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Great I hardly ate anything! I grab my books and head to my next class.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Kim's point of view

After school I text Josh and Sam telling them I have to stay at school longer than normal. Sam was mad but didn't complain too much. Carlie freaked out about me leaving and not coming back at lunch and I just told her I had to do something. The whole school is already buzzing about how Lola attacked me and Jared saved me and that Jared needs a new girlfriend now. Carlie keeps telling me to ask Jared out now that he's single. I roll my eyes at her and just tell her I'm fine being single. I'm the first one to arrive in detention. I give my slip to the teacher and sit in the back. I start doing my math homework when I hear two other people walk in. I don't look up but I can hear them both sit on my sides. I can feel the warmth radiating off them and I look up to find Jared staring at me. I blush and he smiles.

"Detention is now starting, no talking," Mr. Adams says and sits in his chair.

Half an hour later Mr. Adams is already asleep. Paul just fell asleep and is snoring beside me.

"Hey Kim," Jared says.

"Hm?" I ask.

"I'm really sorry about Lola," he says.

"It's fine," I say looking up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asks worried.

"I don't have a scratch," I say. That's one of the best perks about being a shape-shifter.

"Are you sure I thought she made a few marks?" he asks. I did have a few small marks but they're already healed.

"I'm fine Jared," I say.

"Okay well Kim don't listen to Lola, she doesn't know what she's talking about," he says talking about the insults from Lola.

"I know; I'm sorry I snapped at you," I say.

"It's okay," he says.

"So I was wondering if you would like to maybe," he stutters.

"Yes what is it?" I ask.

"I was thinking maybe Saturday night I could take you out for dinner," he says and my jaw drops. WHAT DID HE JUST ASK!?

"What?" I ask shocked.

"You don't have to I was just wondering," he says a little sadly.

"No, I would love to Jared," I say and he grins.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes," I say smiling.

"Great I'll pick you up at 5," he says and I nod. I tell him my address and give him my number. I can't believe I'm going on a date with Jared on Saturday!

Detention is now over and I just started my walk home. I hear a honk and see Jared and Paul in Jared's truck behind me.

"Need a ride?" Jared asks.

"It's okay I don't want to intrude," I say.

"You're not," he says and I smile. I get into the passenger seat next to Jared, Paul's in the bed of the truck. We start the drive and Jared asks me questions.

"Favorite animal?" he asks.

"Wolves," I say and he smiles.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yep, I love them," I say.

"They're my favorite too," he says.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask him.

"Blue, yours?" he asks.

"Green and blue," I say.

"What's your favorite food?" he asks.

"Anything, except peas," I say and he chuckles.

"Favorite book?" he asks.

"Hm, Romeo and Juliet," I say.

"Interesting," he says.

"What's yours?" I ask.

"Um," he says and I chuckle.

"You don't have one do you?" I ask.

"Nope, I don't read much," he says.

"I can see that," I say.

"Are you a shopping girl or sports girl?" he asks.

"Sports all the way," I say and he chuckles.

"What's your favorite football team?" he asks.

"The Dallas Cowboys," I say.

"Good team," he says.

"I think they're going to win the Super Bowl this year," I say.

"Not going to happen!" Paul yells from the back.

"Why do you say that Paul?" I ask.

"The Eagles are winning," he says and I roll my eyes.

"They're not getting past the Cowboys!" I say and he chuckles.

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but the Cowboys are losing," he says.

"We'll see," I say and Jared chuckles at us.

"So you know a lot about football," he observes.

"My dad taught me everything," I say but then frown.

"He seems very smart," he says.

"He was," I say and a tear escapes my eye.

"Oh Kim I'm so sorry I didn't know," he says.

"It's okay," I say wiping away my tear.

"Um what's your favorite movie?" he asks changing topics.

"Let's see, Knights Tale," I say.

"Never heard of it," he says.

"It's the best movie ever, aside from Kicking and Screaming," I say smiling.

"Never heard of that one either," he says.

"Well you obviously don't have great taste," I say and he chuckles.

"I'm pretty busy so I don't watch a lot of movies," he says.

"Okay I'll let it slide," I say and he chuckles. We pull up at my house and I gather my things.

"Thanks for the ride," I say.

"No problem, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" he asks.

"It's fine I'll walk," I say.

"Come on Kim," he says.

"Alright, be here at 7:45," I say.

"Will do, see ya tomorrow," he says smiling.

"Bye Jared, bye Paul," I say.

"Bye Kimmy," Paul says. As they pull away I shout to Paul.

"The Cowboys are so much better than the Eagles!" I shout.

"No they're not!" he shouts back and I go into the house smiling.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Kim's point of view

After I went into the house I was faced with an angry Josh and grinning Katherine.

"Why were you at school so late?" Josh asks.

"I um kind of fell asleep in class so I had to go to detention," I say and Josh's eyes widen.

"WHAT!" he yells.

"It wasn't my fault that red headed leech kept me up last night and into the early morning," I defend.

"Alright, well we got a call from someone named Lola," he says.

"What did she want?" I ask.

"She wanted to talk to you," he says.

"I bet it's about Jared," I say.

"What about Jared?" Katherine asks excited. I tell them about what happened at lunch, except the part where I ran away.

"Are you hurt?" Josh asks.

"No, I have super healing remember," I say.

"Oh ya," he says.

"Well I have a question," Katherine says.

"What?" I ask.

"Who were the boys in the truck that dropped you off?" she asks with a smile.

"Boys dropped you off?" Josh asks angry again.

"It was Jared and Paul," I say and Katherine squeals.

"What did you guys talk about?" she asks.

"Nothing really," I say.

"Nothing at all, nothing juicy?" she asks and I smile.

"Well I do have a date with him on Saturday," I say and she runs to me wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" she says.

"Jeesh sis you sound like Carlie," I say.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy for you!" she says and I smile.

"Well thanks," I say.

"Can I help you get ready for the date?" she asks.

"Of course," I say.

"Who said there is going to be a date?" Josh asks.

"Josh!" Katherine and I whine.

"I need to speak with Jared," he says and my eyes widen.

"Josh don't scare him off!" I beg.

"I just need to get a few things straight," he says and I blush. What is he going to say!?

"Just don't mention I'm a werewolf too," I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"I want him to think I'm normal," I say.

"Alright," he says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Go do your homework," he says.

"Can't I have to go do a double patrol," I say.

"Alright but be back as soon as possible," he says.

"I know," I say and head out the back door. I head into the forest and phase.

All during patrol I thought of Jared and about our date on Saturday. I wonder what we're going to do? I wonder if he did imprint on me? I wonder if he really likes me or it's just the imprint? I guess I'll find out soon.

"I have big news!" Sam says joining me.

"What?" I ask.

"Jared imprinted on a girl from his history class today!" he says and I smile. YES!

"That's great, what's her name?" I ask.

"Kim Connweller," he says.

"She seems like a nice girl," I say.

"Ya she does," he says.

"Well I have to go but have fun on patrol and call if the leech comes back," I say.

"Will do boss," he says and I phase back. I eat dinner and then finish my homework.

It's ten at night but I can't sleep, my head is buzzing with thoughts. I can't take it anymore and slip out of my bedroom window. I go into the forest and phase heading to Jared's house. When I arrive I see his bedroom light still on and hear him talking to his dad.

"She's so perfect," Jared says dreamily.

"She is a good girl Jared," his father says.

"Do you know her?" Jared asks.

"I knew her parents before they died," his father says and I feel my heart tighten.

"They both died?" Jared asks.

"Yes, so did one of her older brothers," he says and I fall to the ground in pain. Memories of my brother and parents flood my thoughts and cloud my brain. I miss them so much and hate that they're gone.

"What happened?" Jared asks.

"They were in a huge car crash in Seattle," his father says.

"Poor Kim," Jared says.

"She had a tough time but she seems better now," his father says.

"She now lives with her other older brother, his wife and their daughter," his father says. My heart has had enough pain so I decide to head back home. I have tears falling down my face and a whine escapes my mouth. Jared's head snaps in my direction and I mentally cuss. He looks at me confused and I jump into a sprint back home.

* * *

Jared's point of view

Hearing about Kim's brother and parents death made me hurt, I could feel her pain. I don't know what it's like to lose both parents or a sibling, both my parents are alive and I have three healthy little sisters. When I heard a whine I looked out my window and spotted a wolf with golden fur and brown streaks. Isn't that the alpha wolf of our pack? The one who won't revel her true identity? The wolf takes off in a sprint and I watch it fade away. I suddenly got the feeling to see Kim.

"Hey dad I'm really tired so I'm gonna hit the sack," I say.

"Okay, see ya in the morning son, night," he says and leaves. I turn off my light and wait until I hear both my parents asleep to sneak out of my window.

I jog over to Kim's house and see her asleep. I can smell her beautiful scent, vanilla apple blossom. I phase back pulling on a sweatpants and climb up her tree and into her room. She looks as beautiful asleep as she does awake. She looks so peaceful, calm, and relaxed. I sigh in content and stroke her hair. I've always noticed Kim in school and around town but I never really thought to talk to her. I've always secretly watched her though, I know she's a straight A student and used to play soccer and volleyball. She's best friends with Carlie Stewart, they have been forever. Kim is quiet and keeps to herself most of the time so I never really thought to talk to her.

"Mm Ryan," she mumbles with a frown. I growl lowly at the boy name. Who's Ryan and why is Kim dreaming about him?

"Don't go!" she says worried. I kneel down to her level and stroke her face.

"Calm down Kim," I whisper and she instantly does.

"Jared," she mumbles with a smile. I smile and kiss her hand. I stand up and go over to the window, looking once more at my sleeping angel.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Kim's point of view

When I woke up I was dripping in sweat. I had a nightmare of Ryan and my parents crash again, I have them every once and awhile. This one was different though, Jared was there. He helped me through the sadness but then vanished, leaving me alone and cold. I shake my head getting those thoughts out of my mind and getting up to take a shower.

After my shower I change into black jeans, a green long sleeve shirt, and black converse. I brush my hair out and blow dry it. Josh is already gone because he had to leave early today. Katherine is feeding Avery so I decide to eat some cereal.

"I can make food for you Kim," Katherine says.

"No it's okay, I have to leave soon anyway," I say smiling.

"Do you want me to give you a ride, I have to take Avery to a doctor appointment anyway?"she asks.

"No, I have a ride," I say and she grins.

"Oh really would this ride be from Jared?" she asks.

"Maybe," I say sitting down to eat.

"Well I'm glad you two are talking and going to go out in two days," she says happily.

"Me too," I say.

After I ate I helped Katherine get Avery ready for her doctor appointment.

"How's my favorite niece?" I ask Avery. She giggles and claps her hands.

"Good," I say smiling at her.

"Kim can you start the car and get Avery buckled, I'm almost done?" Katherine yells from her and Josh's room down the hall.

"Sure," I say. I grab the keys, my bag, and Avery and head outside to Katherine's van. I unlock the doors and start the car. I hear a truck pull up and see that Jared and Paul have arrived. I smile and Jared heads over to me. "

Hey Kim," he says.

"Hi," I say smiling.

"Who's this?" he asks.

"This is my niece Avery," I say.

"Well she's a cutie, just like her aunt," he says and I blush.

"I'll be ready in a minute, I just have to help my sister-in-law get ready to go," I say and he nods his head.

"Anything I can do?" he asks.

"No, I just have to buckle in Avery," I say placing Avery in her seat. I buckle her in and Katherine comes out of the house locking it.

"Who's this?" Katherine asks looking at Jared.

"Katherine this is Jared, Jared this is my sister-in-law Katherine," I say.

"Jared, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Katherine says.

"Same here," Jared says.

"Well have a good day at school Kim, nice to meet you Jared," Katherine says.

"Bye sis, bye Avery," I say and kiss Avery's cheek. I grab my bag and head to Jared's truck. Paul's in the bed of the truck again and I'm in the passenger side while Jared drives.

"So how was your night last night?" Jared asks and Paul snorts.

"Fine," I say remembering my nightmare.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I just had a nightmare that's all," I say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"No, but thanks," I say.

"Okay, so what's your favorite flower?" he asks.

"Lilies, why?" I ask.

"No reason," he says smiling.

"Jared?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," he says.

"Okay," I say and see that we're now pulling into the school parking lot.

"So Kimmy you want to make a bet?" Paul asks as we get out of the truck.

"What's the bet?" I ask.

"That if the Cowboys don't win this week then you owe me ten bucks," he says.

"What if the Cowboys win?" I ask.

"I'll give you ten bucks," he says.

"How about if the Cowboys win you be my personal assistant for the week and same goes for if they lose I'll be your personal assistant for the week," I say.

"Hmm," he says.

"Kim I don't think you want to do that, Paul will make you do something crazy," Jared warns.

"It's okay Jared, I know what I'm doing," I say.

"Deal," Paul says and we shake hands.

"Deal," I say smirking up at him.

"You better hope the Cowboys pull through," he say smirking.

"Oh they will," I say and the bell rings.

"Come on Kim I'll walk you to your class," Jared says and I nod.

Jared walked me to class and left sadly heading to his class. Carlie freaked out when she saw that Jared walked me to class. She almost had a heart-attack when I said he drove me home yesterday and this morning. When I told her I have a date with him she blinked several times and stop breathing for a minute. She got so happy and squealed so loud people stared at us. I rolled my eyes at her and focused on the teacher.

It's now history and I'm happy to see Jared. When I get there he is already sitting in his seat which is a surprise because he is normally late for this class.

"Kim," he says happily when I sit down in my seat.

"Hi Jared," I say smiling.

"How were your other classes?" he asks.

"Fine," I say.

"Good," he says. Class starts but Jared keeps his eyes glued to me.

After class Jared and Paul walked with Carlie and I to the lunch room.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Jared asks me.

"I was going to sit with Carlie," I say and he frowns.

"That's okay Kim, go ahead," Carlie says.

"But then you'll be alone," I say.

"No I can go sit with my sister and her friends," she says.

"But," I say and she shakes her head no.

"One minute boys," Carlie says and pulls me away.

"Kim this is your chance, sit with him!" Carlie says.

"But then you'll be alone," I say.

"No I won't, now get your tiny butt over there, I'll see you after lunch and I demand details," she says and walks away. I smile at her and walk to Jared and Paul.

"I'd love to sit with you guys," I say and Jared smiles.

"Great!" he says and we get food.

We got food, well more like took all the food! The guys piled food on their plates and I chuckled at them knowing why.

"So Kimmy you think the Cowboys are really going to win against the Redskins this Sunday?" Paul asks.

"Yes I do," I say.

"Well then you're delusional," he says and Jared growls. I smile at Jared and smirk at Paul.

"No, you're delusional to think they're not good enough," I say.

"You two are way too competitive," Jared says shaking his head,

"It's a gift," I say and they chuckle.

"You know what Kim, I like you, I can see why Jared does," Paul says and Jared freezes. If I wasn't sitting so close to Jared and didn't have super seeing I wouldn't see the light blush on his face. I smile up at him and look to Paul.

"You're not too bad either, for a temperamental hot-headed guy," I say and they chuckle.

"You got the description right," Jared says.

"You love it though," Paul says to me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Hurry up and eat your food, we only have three minutes till the bell," I say.

"You don't think we can finish this in three minutes?" Paul asks.

"I know you can," I say and he looks a little curious.

"You're right," he says and eats his food. I look to Jared and see that he looks deep in thought. He smiles at me and I smile back.

Just as she said Carlie demanded details of everything that happened at lunch. She's so excited that Jared has finally noticed me. She also says that we need to go shopping later today since my date is tomorrow.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you need a new outfit!" she says.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I ask.

"Nothing, but you need to look extra special tomorrow night," she says.

"Alright," I say.

"Ya!" she squeals. Everyone looks at us and the teacher glares.

"Sorry," Carlie and I say. The teacher continues her lesson and I shrink into my seat.

School's over and Carlie hasn't stopped talking about shopping or my date! She's not even the one going! Oh well that's her.

"Hey Kim, ready to go?" Jared asks coming over to me.

"Um I was going to go with Carlie, she wants to go shopping," I say.

"Oh okay, then I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he asks smiling.

"Of course, see you later," I say smiling.

"Bye Kim," he says and I walk out of the school. I meet Carlie in the parking lot and we walk to my house.

When we go there Katherine said she wanted to come too so now Carlie, Katherine, Avery and I are in Port Angeles shopping.

"How about this?" Carlie asks holding up a tight shirt and short skirt.

"How about no, it's my first date I don't want to scare him!" I say.

"Come on, it's not bad," she says.

"It's also La Push so it's going to be cold," I say.

"Fine!" Carlie huffs.

"How about this?" Katherine asks holding up a short blue dress.

"No, what about this?" I ask holding up a dark purple halter top.

"That's cute, it could go with some tight leather black pants and heels," Carlie says.

"Ya, I like it," Katherine says.

"Okay then let's get it," I say and they smile.

"Good," they say and we check out.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Kim's point of view

It's Saturday evening and I'm getting ready for my date with Carlie and Katherine doing my hair and makeup. I could do it but they wanted to so I let them, but if it's over the top I'm redoing it. I have on the dark purple halter top, leather black pants, and hot pink three-inch heels on, so I'm just as tall as Jared.

"Alright I think we're done," Katherine says.

"What do you think?" Carlie asks and I look in the mirror. My makeup is smoky and my hair is pulled into a bun with some strands hanging around my face.

"I have to say I like it," I say smiling.

"Ya!" Carlie and Katherine cheer highfiving each other.

"I have to go but call me after the date, I need details!" Carlie says grabbing her bag.

"Will do, thanks," I say.

"Welcome, see ya," she says and leaves.

"You really look beautiful," Katherine says.

"It's all thanks to you," I say standing up and hugging her.

"No you're naturally beautiful," she says.

"You are too," I say.

"Well Jared should be here soon," she says.

"Yep, lets head downstairs," I say grabbing my purple clutch. I follow Katherine downstairs and into the living room. I take Avery from Josh and sit down with her on my lap.

"Who's a pretty girl?" I ask Avery. She points at me and I smile at her.

"No, you are silly girl," I say and she giggles. I hear howls and my eyes widen. I stand up and give Avery to Katherine. I leave my clutch on the couch and hurry outside. I phase instantly ripping my clothes. Dang it I really liked that shirt! I hear a frantic voice and run to it.

"Who's there?" the voice asks. I arrive to the spot and find a gray with black spots wolf.

"Embry, Embry Call?" I ask shocked.

"Yes, who are you and what has happened to me?" he asks.

"Don't worry," I say.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"What happened?" Jared asks.

"Who is it?" Paul asks.

"Embry Call phased," I say.

"Embry Call!" the three boys asked shocked.

"Yes, now get over here," I say.

"Can I leave I have a date?" Jared asks.

"Sure just," I start but then smell something.

"LEECH!" I yell and snarls come out of our mouths.

"What's happening?" Embry asks scared.

"Sam, Paul, Jared go after it, I'll help Embry," I say.

"Got it," they say and leave.

"What's that stench!" Embry asks.

"It's a vampire," I say.

"What!" he asks.

"Let me explain," I say and do while making sure the guys and my imprint are okay.

After Embry learned everything and phased I lead him to Emily's and let her take over. I went to help with the leech but she got away, again, like always. Everyone headed home and I did too. I changed into black soccer shorts, a blue tank top, black converse, and a gray sweater that says "La Push Wolves". I'm in my room eating a sandwich listening to music. Katherine was upset that I ripped the clothes but understood. Well some first date! Stupid leech! A knock on my window shakes me from my thoughts. I walk to my window and open it revealing Jared!

"Jared, what are you doing here?" I ask shocked.

"Move, I'm coming up," he says. I move and he climbs up the side of the house into my room. He's in a black hoodie, black shorts, and white converse.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I want to apologize for not showing up, I got caught up at work," he says.

"It's okay, I understand," I say.

"No it's not okay, I was really looking forward to taking you out," he says.

"I was looking forward to it too, but I understand," I say.

"Kim can you forgive me?" he asks.

"Jared I'm not mad, of course I forgive you," I say and he smiles.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes, I really do understand Jared," I say.

"I doubt it but can I make it up to you?" he asks.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"Follow me," he says and jumps out my window landing perfectly on the ground. I look down at him and smile.

"One minute," I say and he nods. I open my door and see Katherine doing laundry.

"I'm going for a run," I say.

"Okay, be safe," she says.

"Always am," I say and shut my door. I go to the window and jump down. Jared gasps and I look at his shocked and worried look.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Fine, you?" I ask.

"Perfect," he says.

"Lead the way," I say and he smiles. We walk into the forest and don't talk, just enjoy the presence of one another.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Kim's point of view

Ten minutes later I ask where we're going.

"We're almost there, just a few more steps," he says. I hear the ocean near by and next thing I know we're at the beach.

"I thought we could walk along the beach and look at the stars," he says and I smile.

"Sounds perfect," I say and he smiles. We walk along the beach and I take a deep breath-taking in the sea salt air and Jared's forestry smell. I sigh in content and close my eyes listening to the owl's hoot, waves crash onto the shore, and wind whispering in the air. I feel the salty wind on my face and smile. I open my eyes and see that Jared's staring at me. I smile at him and look up at the stars.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" I ask.

"Beautiful," he says still staring at me. I blush and he looks up at the stars.

"My mother used to tell me that when someone dies a new star forms in the sky for that person," I say.

"That's cool," he says.

"Ya," I say.

"My mother says that if you ever get lost follow the stars and they'll lead you where you need to go," he says.

"That's sweet," I say.

"Ya," he says. I lay down on the sand and look up to the stars. Jared does the same thing and our arms touch lightly. I smile and look over to him. He's already looking over at me and smiles.

"This is really great Jared, thanks," I say.

"Well I had to do something to make it up to you," he says.

"I understand Jared, trust me," I say.

"My work takes up a lot of my time and I could be called to work at anytime," he says.

"Jared I understand I really do, I work like that too," I say.

"Really, what do you do?" he asks. Busted!

"Um I work with animals," I say.

"What kind of animals?" he asks.

"Um wild ones," I say.

"Isn't that dangerous?" he asks concerned.

"It could be but I'm an expert so I'm okay," I say.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"Ya, it's nice," I say.

"What type of wild animals do you work with?" he asks.

"Wolves," I say and his eyes widen.

"Wolves?" he asks.

"Ya you know like bigger sized dogs," I say.

"Oh ya just a little bigger than dogs," he says.

"Yep," I say.

"It's getting late, I should take you home," he says and I frown. Why does he have to be such a gentlemen? I want to stay here with him longer!

"Okay," I say and he helps me up. We start walking and I take his hand in mine. I look to him and he grins at me. We walk in silence until we get to my house.

"What are you doing Monday?" he asks. Winter break just started and I have no plans beside Christmas.

"Um nothing that I know of," I say.

"Would you mind going out with me that night?" he asks.

"I'd love it," I say and he smiles.

"Okay I'll see you Monday," he says.

"Monday," I say. I look up to him and he looks down at me. We get lost in each others eyes and don't notice we're leaning in until we're inches apart. Then it happens, Jared and I kiss! I've been waiting for this forever! His lips are soft and warm against mine and feel so good. I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my hips and pulls me closer. He pulls back and I look up at him. He's grinning and I smile.

"Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight Kim," he says and pecks me once more. I let go of him and climb up the side of the house into my room. I smile down at a shocked Jared and he waves. He leaves and I shut my window and lock it.

"Kim are you back?" Katherine asks coming into my room.

"Ya just got back," I say smiling.

"Did you have a good walk?" she asks.

"The best," I say and fall onto my bed.

"What's got you so happy?" she asks.

"Nothing," I say.

"Ya right," she says but doesn't ask and leaves the room. I take my shoes off, turn off my light and get under my covers. I cuddle into my bed and slowly fall into a peaceful dream of Jared and his lips.

When I wake up I have a smile on my lips. I get up and stretch for a minute before I write a note telling Josh and Katherine reminding them I'm on patrol. I put it on their bedside table in their room and then run out the back door to the forest. I take off my clothes and phase into my wolf. I sigh as I feel the dirt under my paws.

"Someone's happy this morning," Jared comments.

"Ya I had a good night," I say smiling.

"Me too," he says.

"I'm sorry you missed your date," I say.

"It's okay I made it up to Kim," he says.

"Oh, how?" I ask.

"We walked on the beach and looked at the stars," he says.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Nope," he says. I can tell he's trying not to think of the kiss.

"Well I got to go but happy patrolling," he says and phases back. I'm glad Jared had a good time. I hope Embry is doing okay, he was pretty freaked out yesterday. The thing is though, how did he phase? Only people from the Ateara, Black and Uley blood lines can phase. My family are descendents from the Uley line, I'm Sam's third cousin or something like that. So Embry's either Jake, Quil, or Sam's half brother. I don't think Billy would cheat on his wife so he's out. That leaves dead Quil Ateara IV or Joshua Uley, the terrible father. I bet Joshua is Embry's dad, I can see the resemblance between Sam and Embry. I wonder if Tiffany, Embry's mother, knew that Joshua had a family or not? Hmm it's a mystery that may never be found out.

It's nine thirty when I finish patrolling. I phase back and head inside for breakfast.

"Morning Kim, anything happen on patrol?" Josh asks as I sit down.

"Morning and nope," I say.

"I've been meaning to ask you where did you go for your walk?" Katherine asks placing a plate of food in front of me.

"The beach," I say and take a bite.

"Anything happen, you were so happy when you came back?" she asks and I shake my head no. Just the best thing that's ever happened to me! She looks curious but doesn't say anything else.

"Do you want to go Christmas shopping this week?" she asks.

"Sure, what day?" I ask.

"How about Monday," she suggests.

"Can't, busy," I say.

"You only have patrol in the morning and in the afternoon that day," she says.

"I have other plans," I say.

"Like what?" she asks.

"Jared and I are going out," I say and she smiles.

"I knew you were too happy!" she says. That was part of it, but mainly it was the kiss.

"Okay then how about Friday?" she asks.

"Sounds like a plan," I say.

"Can I help you with your outfit again?" she asks.

"Of course," I say and she smiles.

"I wonder how you're going to react when Avery starts to date," I say and Josh chokes on his coffee.

"That's not for another twenty years," he says and I roll my eyes,

"You can only control her until she's eighteen," I say.

"Not if I can help it," he says and I chuckle and Katherine shakes her head.

"Speaking of which I still need to speak with Jared," he says and I sigh.

"Fine," I say and finish eating.

After breakfast I take a shower and change into sweats, a tank top, and slippers. I check my phone and see that I have twenty messages from Carlie. I quickly call her to see if it's something important.

"Carlie, what's wrong, why did you call me so many times?" I ask worried.

"Nothing's wrong Kim, I just wanted to know about your date with Jared," she says.

"Oh it went great," I say smiling.

"Where'd he take you and did he like your outfit?" she asks.

"Um we went for a walk to the beach and he didn't say anything about my outfit," I say.

"WHAT!" she yells and I hold the phone away from my super ears.

"Ow!" I say.

"Sorry, but how did he not say he liked it?" she asks.

"Maybe because I was in black soccer shorts, a blue tank top, black converse, and a gray sweater," I say.

"What!" she yells.

"Um the clothes I had on sorta got ruined," I say.

"How?" she asks.

"Avery spilled her food on me," I lie.

"Why didn't you at least put something nice on?" she asks.

"Because he got caught up at work and I didn't think he was going to come," I say.

"He stood you up!" she yells.

"No, he came after work and we had a very nice time," I say.

"What'd you do" she asks and I go quiet.

"KIM!" she yells.

"We looked at the stars, and may have kissed," I say lowly so Katherine and Josh won't hear.

"OMG!" she yells.

"You really have to stop doing that, I'm starting to lose my hearing," I say.

"I can't believe you and Jared kissed, how was it?" she asks.

"Wonderful!" I say dreamily thinking of how his lips felt.

"I told you this was a good idea," she says and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, hey I got to go I have to do homework," I say.

"It's break!" she exclaims.

"I want to get it done so for the rest of break I can have fun," I explain.

"Okay good girl, talk with ya later," she says.

"Bye Carlie," I say and hang up. I grab my homework and start it but can't help but think of Jared.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Kim's point of view

It's Monday and that means Jared's going to be here any minute to pick me up. Carlie is over doing my hair and clothes again with the help of Katherine. Today I'm wearing white skinny jeans, a green v-neck long sleeve shirt, and black wedges. Carlie knows where I'm going because she begged Jared to know so she could dress me appropriately. My hair's curled down my back and I have a little makeup on.

"You look great, now don't go near Avery," Carlie says and I chuckle.

"Thanks Carlie, I owe you," I say hugging her.

"No problem, just don't mess it up," she says.

"I won't," I say.

"You look beautiful Kimmy!" Katherine says.

"Thanks sis," I say smiling and hugging her. I hear a car approach and smile. I grab my black clutch and we all head downstairs. Carlie fixes my hair and a knock at the door stops her. She grins up at me and squeezes my shoulder. I go over to the door and open it, revealing a handsome Jared.

"Hi Jared," I say smiling.

"Hi Kim, wow you look amazing," he says and I blush.

"Thanks, come on in," I say opening the door more. He comes in and I shut the door.

"Jared you know Katherine and Carlie," I say motioning to my best friend and sister-in-law.

"Nice to see you ladies again," he says.

"I'll go get Josh," Katherine says and heads down the hallway.

"My brother wants to talk with you, I'm sorry in advance for anything he says," I say and he chuckles.

"Don't worry," he says.

"Ah Jared, it's good to finally meet you," Josh says coming into the room.

"It's good to meet you too sir," Jared says shaking Josh's hand.

"Well I would just like to speak with you for a moment," Josh says and I get nervous. Josh please don't blow this for me!

"Yes sir," Jared says and smiles at me. I give him a light smile and watch them leave the room.

"I'm going to head out but call me tomorrow!" Carlie says.

"Will do," I say and she leaves. I tune into the other room and try to make out what they're saying.

_"So you want to take out my little sister," Josh states. _

_"Yes sir," Jared says. _

_"Well you should know I'm very protective of her and don't want anything or anyone to hurt her," Josh says. _

_"I don't either," Jared says. _I smile at his comment.

_"I know you do, but if she comes home crying don't think I won't track you down," Josh says. _

_"If she came home crying I would track myself down," Jared says and Josh chuckles. _

_"I know you're a good boy Jared, just be careful with her," Josh says. _

_"I will, I can promise you that," Jared says. _

_"Good, I think we're done here," Josh says and opens the door. _

I hurry to the couch and act like I was watching TV. Josh and Jared come out and I stand up.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Fine," they say.

"Ready to go?" Jared asks.

"Yep," I say.

"You might want to grab a jacket," he suggests.

"I'll be fine, trust me," I say and he still looks worried.

"Have fun you two," Katherine says coming into the room.

"But not too much fun," Josh says and I blush. I glare at him and he chuckles.

"Bye, don't wait up," I say.

"Be safe," Katherine says and I nod. We head out the door and Jared takes me to his truck.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"Surprise, but I have something for you," he says and reaches into his truck. He pulls out a flower bouquet and I smile.

"Lilies, you remembered," I say.

"Of course, I could never forget," he says and I smile.

"Let me go put these in the house," I say and he nods. I quickly go back inside and give the flowers to Katherine who will put them in water. Then I hurry back outside and Jared opens the passenger door for me. I smile and thank him. I get into the truck and he shuts the door getting into the driver's side. He starts up the truck and heads down the streets onto the freeway. He takes my hand and I smile.

"So what did my brother say to you?" I ask even though I heard.

"He just told me not to hurt you, or I'd be getting a visit from him," he says and I nod.

"I'm sorry about him, he's really protective," I say.

"I can see," he says.

"Well I'm just glad he didn't say anything too embarrassing," I say relived.

"He just cares for you, I know I will do the same when my sisters start to date," he says and I chuckle. Oh that will be something!

"So what's at this surprise?" I ask trying to get the answer.

"Food," he says.

"Well that narrows it down!" I say and he chuckles.

"Just be patient," he says.

"But that's boring," I say and he chuckles.

"Paul's not happy about owing you his service," Jared says and I smile.

"I told you they would win," I say.

"You did, I should listen," he says.

"You really should, it'll save you a lot of trouble," I say and he chuckles.

"He's just glad we're on break so he doesn't have to work for you in front of the whole school," he says and I smile evilly.

"We'll see," I say and he glances at me.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" he asks.

"You'll see," I say.

* * *

Jared's point of view

Watching her smile evilly makes me love her even more. She really is one of a kind, and I'm happy she's my soul mate. I hope she doesn't freak out when I tell her. I don't plan on telling her anytime soon though, I want her to think I'm normal. I really hope she doesn't like of me as a monster, even though I am one, but I'll never hurt her.

"We're here," I say as we pull up to La Bella Italia.

"La Bella Italia?" she asks.

"You said you liked Italian so here we are, an Italian restaurant," I say and she smiles I get out and open the door for her.

"Thanks you," she says and gets outs. I take her hand and we walk inside.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia, how many?" the hostess asks.

"Two," I say.

"Right this way," she says and leads us to the seating area.

"Will this do?" she asks pointing to a table near the back. I look to Kim and she nods.

"Yes thank you," I say. I pull out Kim's chair for her and she sits down. I take my seat and the hostess hands us our menus.

"Your waitress will be right with you," she says and leaves.

"Do you come here often?" she asks me.

"Not really," I say.

"I've never been, what's good?" she asks.

"Everything," I say and she chuckles.

* * *

Kim's point of view

A few minutes after the hostess leaves our waitress appears.

"I'm Kelli and I'll be your server this evening," she says.

"What can I get you?" she asks and stares right at Jared.

"I'll have water and the manicotti please," I say glaring at her. She writes it down not taking her eyes off of my soul mate!

"And for you?" she asks sweetly to Jared.

"Um coke and the extra-large Hawaiian pizza," Jared says and she nods.

"Anything else?" she asks.

"Um ya please leave my boyfriend and I alone," I snap. She finally looks at me and frowns.

"I'll be right back with your order," she says and leaves. I sigh and turn to Jared. He has a grin on his face and makes me blush.

"Did you really mean that?" he asks.

"What?" I ask.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" he asks and I blush. Oops.

"Yes, I mean if you want to," I say and he takes my hand and kisses it.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he says and I smile.

"Here are your drinks," Kelli says coming back. She places Jared's on the table and goes to set mine down when she "accidentally" falls and spills the glass on my pants and shirt.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" she says lying and then leaves. I growl and try to dry myself with my napkin.

"Are you okay?" Jared asks me.

"Fine," I grumble.

"I'm sorry our dates have been ruined," he says.

"It's not your fault, I just hope she doesn't spit in my food," I say and he smiles.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that won't happen," he says and I smile.

"Well I don't think I'll be coming here again," I say and he chuckles.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Kim's point of view

My opinion of La Bella Italia was that the food was good but the service stunk! That waitress better sleep with one eye open. Jared ate all his pizza but offered me some, I only took one because I knew he was hungry.

"Wow the water stain is gone already," Jared says amazed as we walk out of La Bella Italia. I look down and see that it is gone.

"Um ya, I guess I'm lucky," I say. It's really because my high body temperature.

"I'm really sorry that our dates are terrible," he says.

"Jared it's fine, and it's not terrible because I'm with you," I say and he smiles.

"You really are amazing Kim," he says.

"Everyone realizes that sooner or later," I say and he chuckles.

"And funny," he says. He opens the truck door for me and I thank him. He gets in the driver's seat and starts up the car. It's seven forty-five and already dark.

"So do you think it's going to start snowing soon?" he asks.

"Maybe, it's been really cold lately," I say and he nods.

"It has been cold, why didn't you bring a jacket?" he asks.

"I'm fine Jared, trust me," I say.

"I don't want you to catch a cold," he says.

"I won't," I say.

"You're stubborn," he says.

"Part of my charm," I say and he shakes his head smiling.

He drives until we get to my house. He helps me out of the truck and I look to him, he looks nervous.

"Um I was wondering if you'd like to come over to Emily's house to meet some of my friends, besides Paul," he says.

"Emily Young?" I ask.

"That's the one," he says.

"I'd love to!" I say and he smiles.

"Really?" he asks.

"Ya, I would love to meet your friends," I say. I really do want to meet everyone. I mean I work with the guys everyday but don't know them and they sound like good guys. This will give me the chance to finally meet them, face to face.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow a little before noon," he says and I nod. I smile up at him and he smiles down. He leans in and is about to touch my lips when...

"KIM!" a voice yells. We jump apart and see Josh standing at the front door looking at us. I blush and Jared growls lowly.

"Um I better get going, thanks for the date," I say.

"Ya, see ya tomorrow," he says. I look up to him and kiss his cheek quickly. He smiles at me and then I head to the front door. I glare at my brother and he just smiles innocently. We go inside and I hear Jared leave. I groan and turn to face my brother.

"You better have a good explanation to why you called me," I say.

"I was just making sure you were alright," he says.

"Jerk," I say and head up to my room. I hear him chuckle and then go watch TV.

I enter my room and sigh, so close! I've been wanting to taste Jared's lips again since the minute my lips left his Saturday night. We were so close and then Josh had to interrupt! I'm gonna kill him later. I flop onto my bed and kick my heels off. The date was nice except for the waitress flirting with my soul mate! She had some nerve to be messing with a wolf's imprint. I hear noise and then next thing I know Jared's in my room. Shocked I get up and look at him.

"What are you doing here!" I ask in a whisper as I quickly shut my door.

"I needed to do something," he says. I turn back to him and raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask. He comes toward me and his lips meet mine, finally! I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his warm body. I moan and he growls pulling me as close as possible. All to soon he pulls away so we can breathe.

"I've been wanting to do that since Saturday night when my lips left yours," he says and I smile.

"That's exactly how I felt," I say and he grins.

"Kim will you be my girlfriend?" he asks and I light up like a kid on Christmas.

"Of course!" I say and kiss him again.

We stay like that until I hear my phone ring. I groan and pull away. He growls and I smile at him. I look at my phone and see that it's Carlie. I roll my eyes and turn my phone off.

"Who was it?" he asks.

"Just Carlie, she's going to ask me all sorts of questions about our date," I say.

"Shouldn't you pick up?" he asks.

"She'll understand when I tell her I was busy," I say smirking.

"And why were you busy?" he asks.

"Because I was kissing you," I say and we kiss again. I'll never get rid of this! I somehow end up against the wall but don't notice because I'm pretty busy being distracted by Jared's yummy lips.

"Kim!" a voice yells and I hear footsteps come close. I pull back and look to Jared nervous.

"Hide in here," I say and push him into my closet. When I turn around Katherine opens my door.

"Oh hi sis," I say calmly.

"I want to hear all about it!" she says sitting on my bed.

"Hear about what" I ask afraid she heard Jared and I kissing.

"The date silly," she says and I sigh. Of course she meant the date.

"Oh um it was great," I say.

"What happened, where'd you go?" she asks.

"He took my to La Bella Italia and we just ate then came back here," I say.

"Come on I need details!" she says and I roll my eyes.

"You sound like Carlie," I say.

"You can't blame me," she says.

"The waitress was horrible," I say.

"What'd she do?" she asks.

"She flirted with him the whole time, ignored me, and spilled my drink on me!" I say and she gasps.

"That's awful!" she says.

"Ya but it's over now," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Anything else happen, any kissing?" she asks and I blush.

"No, thanks to your husband," I say.

"What?" she asks.

"We were so close and then he called me," I say.

"I need to go talk with him," she says.

"You should before he goes to bed," I say trying to get her out of here.

"Is that all that happened?" she asks.

"I'm going to meet his friends tomorrow," I say and she smiles.

"That's wonderful, lets pick out the outfit!" she says and goes to my closet.

"NO!" I cry and she looks to me.

"Um I mean not now I'm really tired from work," I say.

"Oh okay well in the morning then," she says and I nod.

"Have a good rest Kimmy," she says and leaves. I sigh and lock the door after her.

"That was close," Jared says coming out of the closet.

"Too close," I say.

"I guess I should go," he says and I frown.

"Don't worry I'll be here tomorrow," he says coming over to me.

"But I have to wait hours until I get to see you again," I complain and he chuckles.

"I'm sure you can handle it," he says.

"Goodnight Kim," he says.

"Night Jared," I say and he kisses me lightly.

"Sweet dreams," he says and jumps out of the window. I watch him jog into the forest and sigh in peace. I Kim Connweller am finally Jared Cameron's girlfriend!


	14. Chapter 13

_***Don't forget to check out my profile for the links of her outfits***_

* * *

Chapter 13  
Kim's point of view

It's eleven thirty and Jared should be here soon. I talked with Carlie most of the morning telling her every little detail of my date and the kissing. She went crazy and I think I lost my hearing for a moment. Anyway Katherine picked out an outfit for me to wear today. It consists of black converse, white capri jeans, a black leather jacket, and a gray tank top with some green and black. I also have on storm cloud earrings and a black ring. My hair's brushed out and in a high pony tail.

"Kim Jared's here," Katherine says opening my door.

"I'll be down in one minute," I say and she nods leaving. I grab my phone and put it in my back pocket. I check myself in the mirror and smile. Katherine did a great job. I head downstairs and see Katherine and Jared talking.

"Hi," I say smiling. He turns to me and smiles.

"You look amazing," he says coming over to me and I blush lightly.

"Thanks," I say.

"Well you two have fun but have her home by eleven," Katherine says.

"Will do Mrs. Connweller," Jared says.

"Call me Katherine Jared," she says.

"Yes Katherine," he says. We head outside to his truck hand in hand.

"Well Katherine likes you," I say.

"That leaves Avery and your brother," he says.

"All you need to do for Avery is give her a doll," I say and he chuckles. He opens the door for me and I smile.

"Thanks," I say and kiss his cheek. I get in and he shuts the door. He gets in the driver's seat and starts up the truck.

We drive down the roads of La Push and then take a dirt road down into the forest. A small but homey house appears and I smile. I've been here once and it wasn't for something good.

"Everyone's excited to meet you," he says shutting off the engine.

"Well I'm excited to meet everyone," I say.

"Come on," he says and gets out. He hurries to my side and opens the door.

"You don't always have to do that," I say shutting the door.

"I want to," he says.

"I missed you last night," I say and he chuckles.

"I missed you too," he says and places his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my hips.

"Get a room!" a voice yells and we break apart. Jared growls and so do I but lowly so he doesn't hear.

"Shut up Paul!" Jared yells back.

"We should go in," I say.

"We'll pick up later," he says and I smile. He takes my hand and leads me inside.

"Finally I thought you two would be out there for hours," Paul says and we glare at his.

"You know you should watch what you say to your boss," I say and he frowns.

"About that," he says.

"Nope we had a deal, the Cowboys won," I say and he groans.

"Well you've already missed three days," he says.

"I don't think so," I say smirking.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"We never said it was the week of the game," I say and his eyes widen as everyone chuckles at us.

"You're smarter than I thought," he says.

"You'd figure it out sooner or later," I say and Jared chuckles.

"Kim this is Sam, his fiancé Emily, Embry and you know Paul," Jared introduces.

"It's so good to meet out Kim!" Emily says hugging me.

"You too Emily," I say.

"Jared hasn't stopped talking about you," Embry complains and I smile at Jared.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kim," Sam says sticking out a hand.

"Yes it is Sam," I say and shake his hand. When our skin meets his eyes widen. He looks me in the eyes and I slowly take my hand back. What's with him?

"Well Kim I hope you're hungry, these boys don't stop eating so I'm making a ton of food," she says.

"I am and do you need help?" I ask.

"No dear it's okay," she says.

"I want to," I say and she smiles.

"Well then, follow me," she says and leads me into the kitchen. I hear the guys go outside and wonder what they're doing. Emily gives me orders on what to do and I do it.

All the food's done and I'm a little tired, I don't know how Emily does it!

"Lunch!" Emily yells and all the guys come back in. Paul and Embry go to dig in but Emily slaps away their hands.

"Ladies first," she says and they groan. I smile and Paul glares at me. I stick my hand out at him and get my food. After Emily and I get out food the guys take everything else.

"So Kim what do you do for fun?" Emily asks.

"I like to watch movies, and go cliff diving in my free time," I say and Jared chokes.

"Cliff diving?" he asks shocked.

"Ya, you guys do it," I say.

"But you could get hurt," he says.

"I can take care of myself, trust me," I say but he still looks worried.

"So you have a little niece?" Emily asks.

"Yep, Avery," I say.

"How old is she?" she asks.

"One," I say.

"Oh I have a niece too who's three," she says.

"Maybe they could have a play date sometime," I suggest.

"That would be nice," she says. I can feel Sam staring at me but try to ignore it.

"So we hear you like football," Embry says.

"Yep," I say.

"Lets test it," he says.

"How?" I ask.

"A quiz," he says.

"Bring it," I say.

"How many points is a touchdown?" he asks.

"Six but seven if you get a field goal," I say.

"Very good, what if you have no touchdown, then how much is a field goal?" he asks.

"Three points," he says. He asks me other questions about football and the NFL teams.

"Wow she knows her stuff," he says and Jared takes my hand.

"Okay so when am I your slave?" Paul asks.

"The first week we go back to school," I say and he groans.

"Sorry Paul but you should be cautious when making bets with me," I warn.

"Never again!" he says and we chuckle.

"What kind of work are you going to make him do?" Embry asks.

"All sorts of stuff," I say.

"Tell me so I can have a camera ready," he says and I chuckle.

"No we'll need a video not one picture," I say.

"Oh Paul she's got something up her sleeve," he warns.

"I know," Paul mumbles.

"Embry Paul help me with the dishes," Emily says and they groan but do as told.

"So Kim you've lived in La push your whole life?" Sam asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Are you related to the Black, Uley or Ateara families?" he asks.

"I'm a distant cousin of you," I say.

"Really?" Jared and Sam ask.

"Yep, our grandmothers were cousins or something like that," I say and Sam nods. What's he getting at?

"Kim I can't thank you enough for your help with lunch," Emily says as she and Paul and Embry come back into the dinning room.

"You're welcome Emily but it was no problem," I say.

"None the less I am grateful," she says and I smile.

"Paul and I are going out," Embry says and Sam nods at them. I know they're going on patrol though. They leave and it's just Sam, Emily, Jared, and I at the table.

"What's your favorite food?" Emily asks.

"Anything but peas," I say and she chuckles.

"Okay then I promise to have something you'll like when you come over," she says.

"That's very thoughtful, thank you," I say.

"That means you'll have to come over often," she says.

"I will," I say and Jared smiles.

"Kim can I speak with you for a moment?" Sam asks and we all look at Sam. Jared looks concerned but I nod.

"Sure," I say. We get up and walk out the back door.

We walk away from the house and into the forest.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I just wanted to ask if you knew of the legends?" he asks.

"Yes of course," I say. What's he getting at?

"What do you think of them?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask suddenly afraid he's onto me.

"Do you think they're real?" he asks.

"They're just legends," I say.

"Are they?" he asks.

"Yes, what are you getting at?" I ask.

"Are you a shape shifter?" he asks.

"What are you crazy?" I ask.

"No, just observant," he says.

"You have warm skin, your scent is like mine, your voice and eyes are familiar," he says.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"You're my alpha," he says.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Kim's point of view

I stared at Sam shocked that he figured it out. I should have put on some perfume or something, no that still wouldn't have helped.

"Kim I know you're a shapeshifter too," he says.

"Shh keep it down Jared could hear you!" I whisper yell. I don't need Jared to think of me as a freak!

"See you know that he has super hearing," he says. Busted!

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I say.

"Yes you do Kim," he says. I know he won't back down so I decide to just tell him, I mean he would find out soon anyway.

"Yes alright fine, yes I'm your alpha," I say.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asks.

"I wanted to be viewed as normal," I say.

"I understand," he says.

"Please please don't tell Jared," I beg.

"Why?" he asks.

"He'll think I'm a freak," I say.

"But he's a shapeshifter too," he points out.

"I know but I just want him to think I'm normal, at least for right now," I say.

"Alright I won't," he says.

"Thank you Sam, and don't tell the others," I say.

"Yes alpha Kim," he says and I smile.

"We should head back, Jared's probably freaking out about you," he says and I nod.

We enter the house and Jared hurries over to me.

"I thought something happened to you!" he says and I chuckle at him.

"No I'm fine, Sam and I just needed to talk," I say.

"About what?" he asks.

"Um family stuff, you know since we're cousins," I say.

"Oh okay, well we should get you home," he says.

"Okay, thank you so much for having me," I say to Emily and Sam.

"It was no problem at all, feel free to come over at anytime," Emily says.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Kim," Sam says smiling.

"You too Sam, thanks again," I say. Jared takes my hand and we head to his car.

"Want to head to the beach?" Jared asks as he opens the door for me.

"Sure," I say getting into the car. He gets in too and we head to the beach.

It's not too cold but not sunny at all so no one's at the beach. Jared and I walk down the beach hand in hand.

"What is that on the back of your neck?" Jared asks.

"Oh um it's a birthmark," I say.

"Really?" he asks looking at it.

"Ya; I know it's weird," I say as I feel his finger tips run over my skin.

"No it's cool," he says and I smile.

"You think it's cool?" I ask.

"Ya, it's unique, just like you," he says and I blush.

"Not everyone thinks that," I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Some kids teased me when I was younger," I say and he frowns.

"Well they better sleep with one eye open," he says and I chuckle. We continue walk and I enjoy being by my Jared's side.

"Did you enjoy today?" he asks.

"Yes I did, thanks for taking me," I say.

"You're welcome, and they're serious about coming over, they loved you," he says.

"Well I loved them," I say.

"They're like a second family to me," he says.

"I know, I can see it," I say and he kisses my head.

"You're apart of the family now," he says and I smile.

"I wouldn't want to join any other family," I say and he smiles.

"Even with Paul in it?" he asks.

"Even with Paul, cause then I can play pranks on him and I'll have you, Sam, and Embry to protect me," I say and he chuckles.

"I'll always protect you Kim, always," he says seriously.

"I know you will," I say and we kiss.

We walked for a little more but then headed back to my house.

"Thanks again for a great day," I say as we pull up to my house.

"Thanks for coming," he says.

"Um Jared," I say.

"Yes Kim," he says.

"What are we?" I ask.

"You mean relationship status?" he asks and I nod.

"Um I thought we kinda were a couple," he says a little worried. I smile and kiss him lightly.

"Good," I say and he smiles.

"Do you want to meet my family?" he asks.

"I'd love to meet them," I say.

"Great, how about Friday?" he asks and I nod. He hops out and opens my door for me. I get out and smile up at him. He leans down and our lips meet. Fireworks go off as his lips move softly against mine. Kissing Jared is by far the greatest thing ever! My phone starts ringing and we pull away mad.

"Again," he mumbles and I chuckle pecking his lips. I grab my phone and see that Sam sent me a text. It says: _Stop kissing your boyfriend and come on patrol, we need to talk._ Stupid Sam! I bet he's watching us. I groan and Jared looks at me worried.

"I have to get to work," I say.

"Oh, emergency?" he asks.

"No, my assistant wants to talk," I say.

"Oh, okay then," he says.

"I had a great time," I say.

"Me too, bye Kimmy," he says kissing me softly.

"Bye Jared," I say and head inside. He leaves and I head upstairs.

"Kim is that you?" Katherine asks.

"Yes but I'm about to leave for patrol," I say.

"Okay, be safe," she says.

"Will do," I say and enter my room. I quickly change into sweats and a tank top. I jump out of my window and land perfectly on the ground. I jog into the forest and phase.

"What is so important Sam!" I yell.

"Jeesh don't be mad," he says.

"Well you interrupted me!" I defend.

"Ya I saw," he says and I growl.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Emily and I want to talk with you," he says.

"It'll have to wait till after patrol," I say.

"I'm having Embry take over," he says.

"Without my permission?" I ask.

"Hey you gave me half alpha power so yes," he says and I chuckle.

"Okay," I say and we head to Sam and Emily's.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Kim's point of view

Sam and I run to his house and then phase back into our human form. He leads me inside and I'm attacked in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much," a kind voice says. I look down and see that it's Emily.

"What for?" I ask and she pulls away tears running down her face.

"For saving me, when Sam phased," she says and Sam tenses up.

"Oh, you're welcome," I say.

"She's right, thank you Kim, I don't know what would've happened if you didn't help Emily," he says.

"You're welcome," I say.

"So you know everything, even that Jared imprinted on you?" she asks.

"Yes, and I imprinted on him," I say.

"Does your family know?" Sam asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Just your brother and sister in law correct?" Sam asks and I tense up.

"Yes," I say.

"Kim you're welcome to come over here if you're hungry, tired, or need anything," Emily offers.

"Thank you and thank you for accepting me," I say.

"You're family," Emily says and hugs me. She reminds me of a mother, my mother.

"Well why don't you invite your family over here tomorrow for dinner so we can talk?" Sam asks.

"What about the pack?" I ask.

"I'll have them gone," he says.

"Okay, I'll ask them but I'm pretty sure they'll be able to come," I say.

"Your niece can come too," Emily says and I nod.

"Well I should be getting back, but thanks again and see you tomorrow," I say.

"Bye Kim," Emily says.

"See ya boss," Sam says as I head outside. I go into the forest and phase running home.

When I reach the house Josh is home.

"How was your day?" Josh asks as I enter the living room.

"Good, yours?" I ask.

"Fine," he says.

"How was Sam and Emily's?" Katherine asks.

"Fun, but Sam knows that I'm a shapeshifter," I say.

"What, how?" Josh asks.

"My scent, temperature, and my voice and eyes were familiar," I say.

"Did you confess?" Katherine asks.

"Ya, I knew he wouldn't give up," I say.

"So does the whole pack know?" Josh asks.

"No just Sam and Emily, by the way they invited us over for diner tomorrow," I say.

"We have nothing planned and I would like to meet them, so yes," Katherine says.

"Okay, I'll go text Sam," I say heading upstairs. I go into my room and grab my phone. I text Sam saying we'll be coming for dinner tomorrow. He texts back says okay. I sigh flopping onto my bed and close my eyes. My whole life has changed this past month and I'm happy with the course. I've never been happier, well maybe when my whole family was alive. I fight back tears and turn on my TV to try and distract me. It fails because my family's favorite movie is playing. The tears fall and I cry into my pillow so no one will hear me. I miss them so much! My parents were the best parents ever. They cared for their children and provided a great life for them. Ryan was a great older brother. We would always play together with Josh. He and Josh were very protective of me and watched me like a hawk. When I would get a small cut they would freak out over it and ask if I needed stitches. I would get annoyed but now I would give anything, beside Jared, for that.

"Kim?" a voice asks. I look up and see Jared.

* * *

Jared's point of view

I was patrol when I heard crying near Kim's house. I phased back and heard it coming from Kim's room. I only heard her in there so I climbed up the side of the house into her room. I saw Kim on her bed crying into her pillow. The sight broke my heart! What or who made my angel cry?! I walk over to her and look down at my crying imprint.

"Kim?" I ask and her head looks up at me.

"Jared," she whispers.

"What's wrong?" I ask and more tears spill over.

"I, I was thinking of my parents and brother's death," she says crying again.

"Shh, it's okay," I say laying down next to her. She scoots over so there's room for both of us. I pull her close and wrap my arms around her. She cries into my chest and I rub her back.

"I miss them so much," she whimpers.

"Shh sweetheart," I say. She cries until she runs out of tears.

"Do you want to talk?" I ask and she nods her head.

"My parents and older brother died when I was fourteen, two years ago," she says.

"When they died I was so sad and didn't go to school for weeks," she says.

"I got better but it still makes me cry whenever I think of them or see something that reminds of them," she says.

"I started thinking of them before you came and turned on the TV to get my mind off of them but our favorite movie was playing," she says.

"I just lost it and started crying," she says.

"It's okay to be sad Kimmy," I say.

"I know it just hurts," she says.

"I know, but I'm here for you okay," I say and she nods.

"Thank you Jared," she says.

"You're welcome angel," I say and she smiles.

"You really are perfect," she says.

"How so?" I ask.

"You're sweet, smart, brave, strong, handsome, loving, funny, and a great guy," she says.

"Well I think you're the perfect one," I say and she blushes slightly.

"Even your blush is perfect," I say and she blushes harder.

"And you're a charmer," she says and I chuckle slightly. We lay on her bed for awhile; she laying over my stomach while I run my hand though her soft hair. I hear her heart beat slow down and know she's falling asleep. Soon enough her eyes close and she's asleep. I move slowly move her onto her bed and get off the bed.

"Stay with me," she whispers sleepily taking my hand.

"I have work," I say and she sighs.

"Okay, I understand," she says.

"Thank you Kim," I say kissing her head.

"Night Jared, love you," she says closing her eyes. Wait did she just say she loves me!?

"Night angel, love you too," I say kissing her lips lightly. I jump out her window and phase for patrol. I can't believe she loves me!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Kim's point of view

I open my eyes and see darkness all around me. I look to my clock and see that it's ten pm. Wow I slept for a long time. Oh crap I'm late for patrol! I jump out of bed and out my window landing on the cold hard ground. I run into the forest and phase.

"Took you long enough," Paul grumbles.

"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep," I apologize.

"Don't let it happen again," he grumbles and phases back. I sigh and start patrolling. I wish Jared was here that would make this better.

After six hours of patrol I went home and slept till noon. Now it's five thirty and we're getting ready to head to Sam and Emily's. I haven't seen Jared today and I miss him. We've texted a few times though and he's coming over later tonight. I'm dressed in a black tank top, white capris, and black converse.

"Kim lets go!" Josh yells up the stairs.

"Coming," I yell back and head down the stairs. We get into Josh's car and head to Emily and Sam's.

When we reach the house I smell wonderful scents coming from the kitchen.

"Emily's cooking up a storm," I say chuckling. We get out of the car and go to the door. Josh knocks and Sam opens the door.

"You must be Josh, it's nice to meet you," Sam says extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Sam," Josh says as they shake hands.

"Please come in," Sam says and lets us in.

"And you don't ever have to knock," he says and I smile.

"Thank you for inviting us," Katherine says.

"No problem," he says.

"Emily Kim and her family are here," Sam says and Emily comes out of the kitchen.

"Kim," she says and hugs me tight.

"Hi Emily," I say smiling.

"You must be Josh, Katherine and Avery," Emily says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emily," Katherine says.

"I'm just glad to meet someone who understands cooking for werewolves," Emily says and Katherine chuckles.

"I'm sure you have it much worse than I," Katherine says.

"Dinner is almost ready," Emily says.

"Do you need help?" Katherine asks.

"No you're our guests, sit and enjoy yourself," Emily says.

"Nonsense," Katherine says. She hands me Avery and goes into the kitchen with Emily. Josh and Sam start talking about things and I decide to take Avery on a walk in the forest.

"See the birds Avery?" I ask pointing to the birds in the trees. She nods and smiling at them. We continue to walk through the forest and she soon falls asleep. The wind blows and I catch a scent in the breeze. I immediately freeze and a growl rumbles in my chest. I turn around and glare at the pale figure.

"What's a little girl doing out here all alone?" she asks. I glare at her not answering. I hold Avery closer to my and beg that whoever's patrolling finds us.

"Cat got your tongue, or wait should I say dog?" she asks and I growl at her.

"There's the doggie I know," she says.

"Now which one are you?" she asks.

"The black one, silver, silver black, brown or gold?" she asks. She uses her vampire speed and gets right in front of me.

"You know you really should answer the girl trying to kill you," she says glaring.

"I could kill you in an instant," I say.

"Then why haven't you?" she asks. I hear paws running on the ground and a long howl breaks through the forest. Avery starts whining into my shirt and the leech's eyes widen.

"You better get running," I say smirking. She snarls and takes off. I start running back to Sam's and see him running out the door.

"I'll be right there," I say and head inside.

"Oh thank god!" Katherine and Josh say coming over to me. I hand them Avery and head outside. I phase instantly and start running.

"It's her!" Paul growls showing an image of the red-headed leech. We all run and try to catch up to her.

"I got her!" I say closing in on her. I open my jaw to bite down on her but she jumps into the trees. I trip and fall down. I growl and get up. I catch up with the pack and see we're nearing the cliffs.

"Slow down!" Sam orders the others. They slow down but I keep running.

"Boss!" Sam yells.

"I won't let her get away again!" I yell and run faster.

"Don't!" they yell. I block them out and focus on the leech. I match her pace and snap at her. I manage to get her arm and she scream out in pain but keeps running. She jumps into the ocean and I try to slow down but can't because I'm going too fast.

"KIM!" Sam yells. I fall off the edge but manage to dig my claws into the earth. The others hurry to me and help me up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks worried.

"Fine," I grumble.

"Are you crazy!?" Paul yells and I growl at him.

"Why did you call her Kim?" Jared asks Sam. Oh no.

"My name's Kimmi," I lie.

"You have the same name as my imprint," Jared says.

"I forgot about that, I guess we do," I say.

"So there's two Kim's in La Push?" Embry asks.

"Ya, there can be two people with the same name in one town," I say.

"Okay," Embry says.

"Jared and Paul continue to patrol, tell us if anything happens again," Sam says and they head off to patrol.

"Oh Jared tell your imprint to stay out of the forest, the leech almost got her," Embry says.

Thanks a lot Embry!

"She was!?" Jared asks shocked.

"Ya the leech was right in front of her," Embry says.

"Thanks for saving her Embry, I owe you," Jared says.

"No problem," he says and heads home.

"Lets go Kimmi," Sam says. We walk back to the house in silence. We phase back and put on our clothes.

"I'm sorry Sam," I say as we exit the forest.

"You could have been killed!" he yells.

"I know, I know," I say. Josh is going to kill me if he hears about this. We walk into the house and are tackled with hugs.

"Are you two okay?" Emily asks. I look to Sam begging him not to say what happened.

"Fine," Sam says and I mouth thank you to him.

"What happened?" Josh asks.

"The red headed leech came again, she got away," he says.

"I'm sure you'll get her soon," Katherine says.

"Well lets eat I'm sure you two must be starving," Emily says. We eat and no one asks what happened.

A few hours later we left Sam's and headed home. Ugh I was so close to getting her this time! Well I did get her arm, but that's not the same. She's still out there causing harm.

"Kim," a voice says. I look to my window and see Jared. I guess I was too busy thinking to hear him come up.

"Jared," I say smiling. I get up and hug him. He holds me tight and close.

"What were you doing in the forest today?" he asks. I knew he would ask me that.

"How did you know I was in there?" I ask.

"I saw you go in there," he lies.

"I was taking Avery for a little walk," I say.

"You had Avery with you?" he asks a little shocked. I guess Embry didn't see Avery.

"Ya, why?" I ask.

"It's dangerous in there, don't go in there again," he says.

"Why?" I ask. I want to see what he says.

"There are wild animals in there," he says clenching his fists.

"Okay," I say and his eyes widen.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

"I thought you would've put up a fight," he says.

"If you don't want me in there I won't go in there, I trust you," I say and he smiles.

"I missed you," he says kissing me lightly.

"I missed you more," I say. We sit on my bed in with me in his warm strong arms.

"What'd you do today?" I ask.

"Worked a little and spent the day with my sisters," he says.

"That was sweet," I say.

"They enjoyed it," he says.

"How many girls have you brought home?" I ask. I'm nervous to meet his family. What of they don't like me?

"Why do you ask that?" he asks.

"Answer the question," I say.

"None," he says.

"Really?" I ask shocked.

"Ya, now why did you ask that question?" he asks.

"I'm nervous about meeting your family," I say.

"Kim there's nothing to be worried about, they've love you, I do," he says and my eyes widen.

"You love me?" I ask.

"I do," he says and I smile.

"I love you too," I say and he grins. We kiss and some how Jared ends up on top of me. My arms are around his neck and my hands are tangled in his messy hair. He has one arm keeping himself up and the other is rubbing my stomach. We pull away breathless and grin at each other.

"I really do love you Kim and my family will love you too," he says and I nod.

"I love you too Jared," I say and he kisses me lightly. We spend the rest of the night in each others arms talking and sometimes kissing. I fell asleep in Jared's warm strong arms and had sweet dreams.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Kim's point of view

It's Friday and I'm meeting Jared's parents in less than thirty minutes! I'm nervous despite everyone telling me it'll be fine. I'm dressed in black flats and a green dress with a black belt. I have on black heart earrings, a black heart ring, and a silver heart necklace. Katherine chose this and I think it's an appropriate outfit to meet my boyfriend's parents.

"You look great Kimmy, now stop worrying," Katherine says.

"I'm just worried," I say.

"Kim look at me," she says.

"I know how you feel, I had the same feeling when I met you, Ryan, and your parents," she says and I feel a small tug at my heart.

"I was a nervous wreck but I was so glad to meet you all," she says.

"You're going to be fine, they'll love you," she says.

"I hope so," I say.

"You were kind enough to bring their son's homework to him when he was sick," she says.

"Ya but I knew what was really happening and I didn't want him to get behind," I say.

"Still," she says. I hear the doorbell and my heart fastens.

"Just be yourself and calm down," she says and heads downstairs. I take a deep breathe and head downstairs. Jared's talking with Josh and Katherine. When he hears me he look my way. He grins at me and I smile at him.

"You two have a good day and have her back by eight," Josh says.

"Eleven," Katherine says and I smile at her.

"Yes ma'am," Jared says taking my hand. We exit the house and get in his truck.

"So are you still nervous?" he asks as he drives.

"No," I lie. He looks over at me and I sigh.

"Yes," I say.

"They'll love you Kimmy," he says taking my hand and giving it a small squeeze. I smile at him and kiss his cheek.  
When we pull up to the two story green house my heart beats faster.

"Kim," Jared says noticing my heightened heart beat.

"I know," I say calming down. He opens my door and helps me out. We walk hand in hand to his house and walk through the front door.

"We're here!" Jared yells into the house. A woman comes out of the kitchen, three young girls comes down the stairs, and a man comes out of the living room.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you Kim!" the woman, who I know is Jared's mother, says hugging me.

"It's great to meet you too Mrs. Cameron," I say.

"Please call me Jasmine," she says and I nod.

"You brought us Jared's homework when he was sick," Jared's father notes looking closely at me.

"You did?" Jared asks shocked.

"Um ya I did, I didn't want you to get behind," I say blushing slightly.

"That was sweet, thanks Kim," Jared says kissing my head.

"My brother always talks about you," Kayla Cameron says. She's Jared's oldest littlest sister. I look to Jared and see him blushing lightly.

"Kayla," Jared growls.

"You're very pretty," Rose and Lilly Cameron say. They're eight year old twins.

"Thank you," I say.

"Why don't we go into the living room," Mrs. Cameron suggests. We all move into the living room and I sit next to Jared on the couch.

"So Kim tell us about yourself," Mr. Cameron says.

"Well I live with my brother, his wife and their daughter a few minutes from here," I say.

"I go to school with Jared, we sit next to each other in history, I like to go cliff diving, I love football, and I love to bake," I say.

"A football girl you say?" Mr. Cameron asks.

"Yes sir," I say.

"Who's your favorite football team?" he asks.

"The Cowboys," I say and he grins.

"I like her Jared, she's a keeper," he says and I smile. Jared holds me close and kisses my head.

"I know dad, I know," Jared says.

"What do you like to bake?" Mrs. Cameron asks.

"Anything really, but I do like to decorate cakes," I say.

"Really?" she asks.

"Ya, my mother taught me how," I say sadly and she frowns.

"Does Jared let you cliff dive?" Kayla asks.

"No," I say smiling and she chuckles.

"Kayla, Rose, and Lilly come help me," Mrs. Cameron says standing up. They head into the kitchen and I keep quiet not knowing what to say.

"Jared can I speak with you?" Mr. Cameron asks.

"Sure, I'll be right back," he says. They get up and go into another room. I listen closely and hear what they're saying.

_"When are you going to tell her?" Mr. Cameron asks. _

_"After Christmas," Jared says. _

_ "Why haven't you told her yet?" he asks. _

_ "I don't want to scare her," Jared says. _

_"She seems understanding and smart Jared, I'm sure she'll take it fine," he says. _

_"But what if she doesn't and she hates me?" Jared asks. _

_ "She won't son, I can see in her eyes the love she has for you," he says. _I blush but keep listening.

_"I know, I love her too," Jared says. _

_ "I know you do Jared," he says._ I hear them walk back to the living room and act like I wasn't listening.

"Sorry about that Kim I just wanted to talk with Jared about school," Mr. Cameron says.

"That's alright," I say.

"I'm going to check on dinner," he says and leaves.

"See I told you they'd love you," Jared says.

"The day's not over, I could break or spill something," I say.

"They'd still love you," he says and kisses me lightly.

"Eww!" two voices say and we pull away. We look to the doorway and see Rose and Lilly.

"Girls, what have I told you about spying on other people?" Jared asks.

"We weren't spying Jared," Lilly defends.

"We came to tell you dinner's ready," Rose says.

"Okay, we're coming," Jared says and they go back into the kitchen. We get up and follow the little girls to the dinning room.

After we eat we talk for awhile. The Cameron's are a really great family and are very welcoming. All too soon I had to get going.

"We loved having you Kim, feel free to come over anytime soon," Mrs. Cameron says.

"Thank you for having me," I say.

"Come play with us again Kimmy!" Rose and Lilly say.

"Ya and we can bake some goodies too," Kayla says.

"Or you could help Jared with school," Mr. Cameron says smiling. I look to Jared raising an eyebrow. I didn't know he was having trouble in school.

"Come on Kim," Jared says pulling me to his truck.

"Bye Kim!" they yell.

"Bye," I wave getting in the truck. Jared starts the truck and we pull away from the house.

"Who was right?" Jared asks and I chuckle.

"You were," I say and he smiles.

"I told you they'd love you," he says.

"I know you did, but I couldn't help but be nervous," I say.

"Well there's nothing to be nervous about now," he says.

"Your family's very nice," I say.

"Ya, and a little embarrassing," he says blushing lightly. His mother pulled out his baby pictures and showed me them while Jared helped his dad with the dishes.

"I thought you were very cute as a baby," I say.

"What about now?" he asks.

"Hmm I don't know," I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"I'd say you're hot now instead of cute," I say and he smiles.

"So when do I get to see your baby pictures?" he asks.

"Never," I say and he frowns.

"You saw mine," he whines.

"That was your mother's fault," I say.

"Fine, but then I get something else," he says as we pull into my driveway.

"Like what?" I ask.

"A kiss," he says and I smile.

"Deal," I say and he leans over to kiss me.

After a minute or two of kissing I pull away smiling.

"So you're having trouble in school?" I ask.

"No," he says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Jared," I scold.

"Okay yes, I'm a little behind in classes," he says.

"I could help you know," I say.

"I don't want to bother you Kim, and besides I don't want to waste our time on homework when we could be kissing," he says and I chuckle.

"School comes before kissing," I say.

"Not in my book," he says smirking.

"I should get back inside, I'm surprised Josh hasn't already come out here," I say.

"I'll walk you," he say getting out. He opens my door and helps me out. We walk hand in hand the short distance to the front door.

"Tell your family I had a great time today," I say.

"I will and they did too," he says.

"Goodnight Jared," I say.

"Night Kimmy," he says and lightly kisses me.

"Meet you in twenty," he whispers in my ear. I grin and nod. I go inside with a grin spread across my lips.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Outfits on profile**_

* * *

Chapter 18  
Kim's point of view

True to his word Jared came up to my room twenty minutes later. We talked for awhile until we crashed in each others arms. It's been a week since then and it's two days till Christmas! I've been helping Jared with his classes and he's caught up now. Everyone's excited for Christmas and so am I. I got Jared something and I hope he loves it.

Today Katherine and I are going to the Nutcracker ballet in Seattle. I'm wearing a black and white long sleeve dress with black hearts on it. I have black heels, a black and white ring, and black bow earrings. Katherine's wearing a red long sleeve shirt, black leather skirt, black high heeled boots, and a black jacket. Josh is watching Avery so we can have a girls day. It hasn't snowed yet and I'm a little sad about that. I want Avery's first Christmas to be a white one. Katherine pulls the car into a parking space and we get out.

"It's cold out today," Katherine says shivering.

"Come here sis," I say and side hug here.

"Oh the perks of being a werewolf," she says and I chuckle. We enter the building and head to the front desk to get our tickets. While Katherine gets the tickets I look around the building. I spot four familiar people and look closer.

"Kim!" Lilly and Rose cheer running to me. They hug me and I smile down at them.

"Hi girls," I say.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asks.

"My sister and I are going to see the ballet," I say.

"We are too!" Lilly grins.

"Kim, it's good to see you," Mrs. Cameron says coming over with Kayla.

"Hi Mrs. Cameron," I say and she frowns.

"I mean Jasmine," I say and she smiles.

"Kim who are your friends?" Katherine asks.

"Oh Katherine this is Jared's mother and sisters," I say.

"Nice to meet you," Katherine says.

"Same here," Mrs. Cameron says.

"Why don't we all sit together," Katherine suggests.

"Ya!" Rose and Lilly cheer. We all head to the seats and sit down near the front.

"Your dress is pretty," Lilly says.

"Thank you, yours is too," I say and she smiles. The show soon starts and I smile watching Lilly and Rose watch the show.

The show was great, just like it is every year. I used to come here with mom when I was little, now I do it with Katherine, and hopefully soon Avery.

"When I get older I want to be a ballerina!" Lilly says.

"No I will!" Rose says and they start to fight.

"Girls you both can be a ballerina," Mrs. Cameron says.

"I'll be better!" Rose says and then they start arguing again.

"Are they always like that?" I ask Kayla.

"Yes," she says and I chuckle.

"Are you going to Sam and Emily's Christmas party tomorrow?" she asks.

"Ya," I say.

"Cool, I bet Emily's going to bake her blueberry muffins!" she says happily.

"I hope so," I say. Emily's a great cook and I love all her food, especially her muffins.

"We better get going but it was nice to see you Kim, and meet you Katherine," Mrs. Cameron says. I hug them all and we head to our separate cars.

"They're nice," Katherine says.

"Told ya," I say and get in the car.

* * *

I open my eyes and smile immediately, it's Christmas Eve! I jump out of bed and look outside. I gasp and grin, it snowed! I run downstairs and see Katherine cooking and Josh drinking coffee.

"I'm going for a run," I say.

"Why don't you eat and change first," Katherine says.

"It'll be quick, I just want to get in the snow," I say and she smiles.

"Go ahead," she says and I smile. I run out the door and into the forest. I phase and start running. I smile at the beautiful scenery around me. It looks like a magical wonderland.

"Someone likes the snow," Jared says.

"Love it!" I say. I stop running and roll around on the ground. I hear Jared chuckle at me and see him appear behind me.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Making a wolf snow angel," I say and we chuckle.

"Good luck with that," he says.

"So when are you going to tell Kim the secret?" I ask.

"Soon," he says.

"She'll understand Jared, trust me," I say. I feel Embry phase and join us.

"Snow day!" he yells and I chuckle.

"See ya," Jared says and runs back to his house.

"So Kimmi why are you here?" Embry asks.

"I was making a wolf snow angel," I say and he chuckles.

"Of course you were," he says.

"You know for an alpha you're pretty childish," he notes.

"I'm serious when needed," I say.

"Whatever you say boss," he says and start patrol. I head back home and phase back. When I enter the house Katherine has hot chocolate and breakfast ready for me.

After I ate I got dressed in light winter clothes and took Avery outside to play in the snow.

"Look Avery it's a snowing," I say pointing up to the sky. She claps her hands and smiles. I hear snow crunching and see Jared walking up the street. I smile at him and he smiles back. When he's close enough I jump into his arms.

"Hey beautiful," he says.

"Hey handsome," I say and peck his lips.

"So are you happy now that it snowed?" he asks.

"Yep," I say and get down.

"Avery is too," I say looking at her playing with the snow.

"I see," he says.

"Want to help us make a snowman?" I ask.

"Of course," he says. We work together and make a snowman.

"Perfect," I say looking at it.

"Come on inside you three, I have hot chocolate," Katherine yells out the door.

"Come on," I say and pick up Avery. We walk inside and take off our jackets, boots, hats, scarves, and gloves. I hand Avery to Josh and take a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you Katherine," Jared says.

"You're welcome," she says.

"So I heard you were at the ballet yesterday and saw my mother and sisters," Jared says to me.

"Yep," I say.

"Now I wish I went," he says and I smile at him.

"Next year," I say.

"I should get going, I have to help my mom with somethings," he says standing up.

"Okay, see you at Emily and Sam's," I say walking him to the door.

"Yes you will," he says. He kisses me and moves his lips to my ear.

"I reserved some mistletoe for us," he says and I blush lightly.

"Good," I say and kiss him.

"See ya soon," he says pulling away. I wave and watch his retreating form.

It's time to head over to Emily and Sam's and I'm ready for some fun. I'm dressed in a red long sleeve turtle neck shirt, black leather skirt, santa hat, and red heels. I have in snowflake earrings and necklace. I painted my nails red with snowflakes on them. I straightened my hair and put on dark red lipstick. I also made some brownies to bring. Avery's dressed in a cute green Christmas dress with reindeer on it. Emily and Sam's place is going to be packed. Jared's family is going, the Clearwater family, my family, Emily's family, Sam's mother, and Paul's father. Embry's mother was invited but she doesn't want to come.

When we pull up to the house there's already a lot of cars. We all get out and get everything. "Kim!" Jared yells and runs to me. He picks me up and twirls me around.

"You look amazing," he says putting me down.

"Thank you," I say.

"Let me help," he says taking the brownies.

"No sneaking any," I warn.

"You should've made more," he says.

"I figured," I say we all enter the house and I smile at all the Christmas decorations.

"Oh good you're here," Emily says smiling at us. I hug her and hand her the brownies.

"These look delicious and very creative," she says.

"Cool!" Rose and Lilly say looking at them.

"Can I have one aunty Em?" a little girl asks Emily.

"Why don't we wait till after we eat," Emily says and the little girl frowns.

"Okay," she huffs and goes back into the living room.

"Let me introduce everyone," Emily says. I then meet all the Clearwaters (minus Leah), Claire Young (Emily's niece), Jack Lahote (Paul's father), Allison Uley (Sam's mother), Nathan Young (Emily's older brother), Melody Young (Claire's older sister), Cassandra Young (Claire and Melody's mother), and Martha Young(Emily and Nathan's mother). After introductions Katherine and I go into the kitchen to help Emily, Cassandra, Martha, Allison, and Sue.

"Kim you don't have to help," Emily says.

"But I want to," I say.

"No go talk with Jared," she says shooing me out of the kitchen. I sigh and go find Jared.

I find him talking with Harry and Seth. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Harry, Seth this is my girlfriend Kim," Jared says putting his arm around my shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you two," I say.

"Likewise," Harry says and shakes my hand. His eyes widen and I mentally curse.

"Are you running a fever dear?" he asks.

"No," I say and he looks shocked.

"Excuse me," he says and goes over into the other room. Dang it! I need to be more careful.

"Anyway, Kim I hear you that you bake," Seth says.

"Yes I do, I made the brownies," I say.

"Those were cool," he says and I smile.

"Thank you," I say. My phone rings and see that it's Carlie.

"Excuse me," I say and head outside. I answer the phone and press it to my ear.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Carlie says.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too," I say smiling.

"Sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile, I've been busy with family," she says.

"I was going to say the same thing," I say.

"What too busy kissing Jared?" she asks chuckling.

"Some of the time," I say.

"I need to find me a fellow," she says.

"Ask Santa for one," I say and she chuckles.

"Will do; seriously though I need a guy," she says.

"We'll do some guy shopping when school starts again," I say. Guy shopping is when we go to the mall and look for cute guys to go out with.

"Yay, we need some girl time," she says.

"Yes we do," I say.

"Well I got to go but happy early Christmas and tell everyone that too," she says.

"Will do and same to you and your family," I say.

"Bye, love ya," she says.

"Love ya," I say and hang up. I put my phone away and head back inside.

"Miss Connweller," a voice says and I look down the hall.

"Yes Mr. Cameron?" I ask going toward Jared.

"Our reservation is ready," he says smirking. I smile and take his hand. He leads me into a guest room and shuts the door. I look up and see mistletoe tapped to the ceiling.

"Merry Christmas Kimmy," he says.

"Merry Christmas Jared," I say and his lips connect with mine. I automatically wrap my arms around his neck and his hands go to my hips. He holds me close and I can feel the heat come off him and sink into my sink. Even though I'm a werewolf the guys have a higher temperature than me. I hear the door open but ignore it and continue to kiss Jared.

"You guys really need to get a room," Paul says and we pull away. We both growl and he smirks.

"Every time Paul!" I grumble.

"Hey it's not like I plan to do it, trust me I don't want to witness my best friend making out with his girlfriend," he defends.

"What do you want?" Jared asks.

"Dinner's ready," he says.

"Couldn't you have just let us starve?" I ask.

"Someone else would've come to get you, just be happy it was me and not your brother," he says.

"Good point," I say and we head into the dinning room for dinner.

Dinner and desert were amazing and I wish there was left overs to bring home. Harry hasn't said anything to me but gives me confused looks. I hope he hasn't said anything to anyone.

"Kim we're going to head home," Katherine says with a sleeping Avery in her arms.

"We should get going too," Sue says. She and Seth go to say goodbye to the others but Harry stares at me.

"Come on Harry," Sue calls from the door. He follows his wife and son out the door and I sigh in relief.

"Why has Harry been staring at you?" Jared whispers in my ear.

"Jealous?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Not at all," he says.

"No clue," I lie.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks.

"Just staying home and spending Christmas with the fam," I say.

"Can you meet me at the beach around noon?" he asks.

"Sure," I say.

"Great," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I want to give you your present," he says.

"You didn't have to get me anything Jared," I say.

"Yes I did," he says.

"Fine, but I'm giving you yours," I say.

"You really shouldn't have gotten me anything," he says.

"If you get to give me something then I get to give you something," I say.

"Fine," he huffs and I kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you soon," I say and he nods. He gives me a quick kiss and then I head out to the car.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Kim's point of view

I roll over onto my side and open my eyes to look at the time, 8:30. I groan closing my eyes but snap them back open when I realize what day it is. CHRISTMAS! I jump out of bed and look out the widow. Yes the snow's still here! I go down the stairs and see Katherine putting cinnamon rolls in the oven and Josh rocking Avery in his arms.

"Merry Christmas!" I say and they smile.

"Merry Christmas Kim," they say. I take Avery from Josh and smile down at her.

"Merry first Christmas Avery," I say and she giggles.

"Want to open some presents?" I ask her and she claps her hands.

"Let me get my camera," Katherine says and goes into the master bedroom. Josh and I enter the living room and I sit down near the Christmas tree. I let Avery crawl around and she goes over to the presents.

"Looks like someone knows the drill," I say and Josh chuckles. Katherine comes back into the room and we start opening presents.

After opening presents we ate the homemade cinnamon rolls Katherine made. I got some books, new clothes, CDs, movies, and a cook book. It's eleven fifty and I'm heading to the beach to meet Jared. I'm dressed in a sweater dress with a snowflake design, and brown high-heeled boots. My hair's curled down my back and I have very little makeup on. I have to say I love this outfit. I pull up to the beach and hop out with Jared's gift in hand. I spot Jared watching the waves crash onto the shore. I walk over to him and he turns around when he hears me approach.

"Hey beautiful," he says smiling.

"Hi," I say and kiss him lightly.

"Merry Christmas," he says holding me tight.

"Merry Christmas too," I say. He lets go of me and digs through his pocket.

"I hope you like it," he says and takes his hand out revealing a ring box. My eyes widen and he opens it. I gasp as my hand flies to cover my mouth.

"Jared," I whisper.

"It's a promise ring, that I'll love you forever," he says and I smile up at him.

"It's beautiful," I say and he slides it onto my finger. It's a silver band with a red gem in the shape of a heart. I look back up at Jared and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a romantic kiss. After a minute of that we break apart grinning.

"I should get you presents more often," he says and I chuckle.

"Well my present for you is nothing compared to yours," I say.

"I don't care if it's trash, it's from you," he says and I smile. I hand him the bag and he pulls out the video game. He smiles looking at the gift.

"I love it, thank you Kimmy," he says and kisses me.

"I'm glad," I say. "How did you get it, it's not out yet?" he asks.

"I know some people," I say and he smiles.

"There's more," I say and he pulls out the last gift. I thought of it last night. It's a picture frame of us in the snow from yesterday.

"It's perfect," he says and kisses me.

"I'm glad you like it," I say.

"I really do," he says. He puts the presents back in the bag and then sets it down. He smiles at me and pulls me into his arms.

"You look beautiful," he says.

"Thanks," I say. I lay my head over his heart and hear it pick up speed. I look up and see Jared with a nervous expression.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Ya, I just need to tell you something important," he says.

"Okay, go ahead," I say.

"I need you to be understanding about thus and not fear me," he says. Is he going to tell me the secret?

"Okay," I say and he lets go of me.

"How do I say this?" he mutters to himself.

"Jared just say it, I can handle it," I say.

"Well um you see you don't live in the world you think you do," he says.

"I'm a werewolf who protects La Push from vampires and I imprinted on you," he says. Now if I didn't already know this I would be running from him.

"A werewolf?" I ask trying to act normal for this situation.

"Yes, the legends are true all of them," he says.

"What's an imprint?" I ask.

"It's like love at first sight, it's how we find our soul mates," he says.

"So I'm the soul mate to a werewolf?" I ask.

"Ya," he says.

"Are you joking?" I ask.

"No I'm not," he says and explains everything.

After Jared told me about the secret I kept silent for a while.

"Kim please say something," he begs taking my hands.

"I believe you Jared," I say smiling.

"Really?" he asks.

"Ya," I say.

"You don't think I'm joking or fooling around?" he asks.

"I trust you Jared and everything makes sense," I say.

"Gosh Kim you really are the best," he says and hugs me.

"Can I see your wolf form?" I ask.

"Are you sure, I don't want to scare you?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I say.

"Okay, stay here," he says and heads into the forest. A minute later his wolf form comes over to me. I smile at him and run my hand through his fur.

"You're beautiful," I say and he makes a sound that I know is a laugh. I rub behind his ear and he purrs.

"It's funny that you purr when you're a wolf," I say chuckle. He nods his big head and licks me.

"Eww!" I say but smile. He heads back into the forest and then comes back a human.

"So you're not scared?" he asks.

"Nope," I say.

"I'm really impressed," he says.

"All girls I know would have run away scaring at the word wolf," he says and I chuckle.

"Well I'm not like normal girls," I say and he smiles.

"No, you're better," he says and I smile.

"That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I say as a tear falls down my cheek. Jared wipes it away and kisses me lightly.

"It's true," he says and I smile.

"I should get you home, it is Christmas," he says and I nod my head. We walk over to the car and get in.

It's been a great day and now I'm really tired. It's nine thirty and Jared should be here any minute. I hear noise outside my window and smile. Jared enters through the window and smiles at me. We hug and I feel even more tired with his warmth sinking into my skin.

"Can we go to bed?" I ask sleepily and he chuckles.

"Yes," he says and we get into my bed. Jared wraps his arms around me and I sigh in content.

"Night Jared, love you," I whisper.

"Good night baby, love you too," he says kissing my head. My eyes close and I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Kim's point of view

The rest of break was fun and no leeches showed up. I haven't been able to tell Jared about my little secret yet because I keep chickening out. Today's the first day of school since break. I'm wearing a purple shirt that says love, skinny jeans, gray vans, garnet stud earrings, and my promise ring from Jared. When I see Jared's truck appear I say my goodbye to Katherine and Avery then head outside. I see Paul and Embry in the bed of the truck and Jared next to the passenger side opening the door for me.

"Hey Jare," I say and kiss his cheek.

"Hey baby," he says and helps me in.

"Hey Kimmy," Embry says.

"Hi boys," I say.

"Ready for work Paul?" I ask and he groans. Jared gets in his seat and we head to school.

* * *

When we park I smile evilly, this week is going to be so fun! Jared helps me out and I turn to Paul.

"Carry my bag," I demand and he growls. Jared pulls me close and growls at Paul. Paul takes my bag and I smile.

"Good doggie," I say and Embry chuckles. I take Jared's hand and we walk into the school. People stare but I don't care.

"Kimmy!" Carlie yells and hugs me.

"Hey Carlie," I say.

"I'm so sorry we didn't hang out during break," she says.

"It's okay, I found other things to do," I say smiling at Jared.

"I see," she says smirking.

"Kimmy you never mentioned your friend was so pretty," Embry says.

"Sorry Em, this is Carlie, and Carlie you know the boys," I say.

"Nice to meet you," Carlie says and locks eyes with Embry. His jaw drops and eyes widen. Paul groans while Jared and I smile. Well Carlie will finally get to know the secret. She blinks and blushes looking away. Jared whispers to Embry and Embry smiles.

"Come on Carlie I need you for a second," I say and pull her into the nearest girls bathroom.

"Why was Embry staring like that at me?" she asks.

"Did you not like it?" I ask.

"It was kinda weird, I feel different," she says and I smile.

"Don't worry about it," I say.

"So how much of break did you and Jared spend together?" she asks and I blush.

"All of it," I say and she squeals.

"Details!" she says bouncing up and down.

"Will you calm down," I say chuckling at her.

"Well well well look who it is," a voice says and I mentally groan. Carlie and I turn around and see Lola and her minions.

"What do you want Lola?" I ask with a sigh.

"I want you to stay away from my Jared," she says and I lowly growl. He's mine!

"He's not yours anymore," I glare.

"Please he's always been mine," she says.

"He's not property," I say.

"You think he likes you, take a look in the mirror and get real," she says.

"Shut up Lola," Carlie says.

"This doesn't involve you," Lola says.

"Kim's my best friend so yes it does," Carlie defends.

"Whatever just stay away from Jared or you'll regret it," she says and they walk out of the bathroom. I sigh and look in the mirror.

"Don't listen to them, they're wrong Jared's totally in love with you," Carlie says.

"I know but it still hurts," I say and she nods. We walk out of the bathroom and find the guys where we left them. All the guys have frowns on their face and I know they heard everything.

"Lets get to class," I say.

* * *

It's now lunch and all of us are planning to sit together.

"Kim wait," Jared says and pulls me over to a wall of lockers. He waits until the halls are empty to start.

"Please tell me you don't think what Lola said is true," he says.

"I don't but it still hurt," I say.

"You're an amazing girl Kim, you're beautiful, smart, funny, caring, sweet, strong, brave, and so much more," he says and I smile.

"Thanks Jared," I say and he hugs me tight.

"Lets get lunch now, I'm starving," he says and I chuckle.

"Of course you are," I say.

"Go ahead and get a seat I just have to go to my locker really quickly," I say.

"Okay be quick," he says and kisses my head. He heads into the lunch room and I head to my locker. I get what I need and then hear footsteps approaching, please don't be Lola. I turn around and see Jacob Black and Quil Ateara.

"Can I help you?" I ask and they glare at me.

"What did you do to Embry?" Quil asks and I sigh.

"He's a totally different person now and we know Sam and his cult did something to him," Jacob says.

"And since you're with Jared we know you have the answers," Quil says.

"Sam didn't do anything to Embry," I say.

"Ya right, look at him!" Jacob says.

"He has gone through some changes but I promise you he's still the same," I say.

"Kim please just answer us, we just want our best friend back," Quil says and I frown. I know what they must feel like, I've heard Embry's thoughts about missing them.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry," I say. They glare but leave. I sigh and head to the lunchroom. When in the lunch room I sit in between Jared and Carlie. Jared puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his side. He kisses my head and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I nod.

"Just tired," I say.

"Eat something," he says. I spot a chocolate chip cookie on Paul's plate and smile.

"Paul give me your cookie," I say.

"No way," he says.

"Remember the deal," I remind and he groans giving me the cookie. I feel someone looking at us and turn around. I see Lola and her minions glaring at me and Jacob and Quil glaring at us. I look at Embry and find him frowning down at his food. I sigh and Jared rubs my back.

"Don't worry they'll understand soon," he whispers in my ear. Jacob's getting ready to phase soon, he's getting bigger. Quil will most likely phase too since it's in his blood. I just wish they would understand.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Kim's point of view

It's been two weeks since school stared again. For the rest of that first week I had Paul carry my bag and books. give me his cookie, and anything else I wanted. I even had him dress as a girl, it was hilarious! Embry got it on video too! Now it's Saturday and Jared's birthday. I'm making him a cake for the party tonight at Emily's. I haven't seen him since early this morning because Sam has him patrolling all day so we can get the party ready without him knowing. For his presents I got him new clothes, since he ripped a lot of his clothes, and a baseball singed by the Seattle Mariners baseball team.

"Kim can I help with the cake?" Emily asks. I figured it would be smart to make the cake here instead of at home and then bring it over here.

"No I'm good, thanks for asking though," I say and she nods going back to decorating.

* * *

Two hours later the cake and house is ready. The cake is two tiers with blue frosting. I also made a sculpture of his wolf form and put it on the top-tier. I really hope he likes it, both the flavor and design. I'm now wearing skinny jeans, brown leather boots, a dark brown jumper with a belt, a brown necklace, and my promise ring.

"Jared should be here soon," Emily says. We know it's no use hiding because he could see and hear us. I hear steps approaching and Jared's scent enters the house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we yell as he enters the house. He smiles and I go over to him.

"Happy birthday baby," I say and kiss him lightly.

"Enough kissing and lets eat cake!" Paul says.

"We have to sing first and he has to make a wish," Emily says and we all crowd around the cake.

"Did you make this?" Jared asks me and I nod.

"Do you like it?" I ask nervous.

"It's amazing," he says and kisses my head. We all sing to him and he wraps his arms around me.

"Make a wish already!" Paul whines. Sam hits him upside the head which shuts him up.

"Make a good wish Jarey!" Rose and Lilly say.

"I already have everything I need," he says holding me tight. He closes his eyes and makes a wish.

"Finally," Paul mumbles and we chuckle. Emily cuts up the cake and gives everyone a piece with ice cream.

"This cake is amazing Kim," Kayla says. Everyone mumbles in agreement and I smile.

"You really have a talent in baking," Mrs. Cameron says.

"Thank you," I say.

"You really do Kim," Emily says.

"Can you become our second chef?" Embry asks and we all chuckle.

"I'll think about it but I'm sure you are fine with Emily as your chef," I say.

"Two is better than one," Paul says.

"That's true but I know Emily does a perfect job without me," I say and she smiles. We all eat our piece, or pieces for the boys, and then Jared opens his presents.

"Open ours!" Rose says shoving an envelope in Jared's hands.

"You're going to love it!" Lilly says smiling. He smiles at them and then opens the envelope. He pulls out a piece of paper. I can see that it's a drawing of Rose and Lilly with Jared playing in the yard.

"Wow this is really beautiful girls, thank you," Jared says and hugs them and gives them a kiss on the head.

"Do you really like it or are you just saying that?" Rose asks.

"I really do like it," he says and she smiles. He grabs my present and I hope he likes the gifts.

"Who's this one from?" he asks.

"Me," I say and he smiles. He grabs the envelope and goes to open it but reads the little note I wrote and looks in the bag.

"New clothes, I was running out of them," he says and we chuckle. Then he grabs the baseball and looks over it eyes widening.

"Is this real?" he asks me.

"Yep," I say smiling.

"Oh Kimmy this is great, thank you so much," he says and kisses me lightly.

"You're welcome," I say.

"What is it?" Embry asks.

"Look for yourself," Jared says and throws it to him. He and Paul look over it and their eyes widen.

"Dang Kim you got real connections," Embry says.

"I can't wait to see what I get for my birthday," Paul says smiling.

"Clothes," I say and everyone chuckles.

* * *

Jared opened up all of his other presents and then we all hung out and talked for awhile. Then we ate dinner and soon it got late. Jared's family just left because Rose and Lilly had fallen asleep. All the pack is still here though. We're watching a movie in the living room. I'm in Jared's lap on the couch.

"Thank you for the clothes and baseball," he whispers in my ear.

"You're welcome," I say.

"When can I open the card?" he asks.

"When we leave," I say and he nods. We continue to watch the movie and by the end I'm pretty tired.

"We'll see ya tomorrow," Jared says as we head to his truck.

"Drive safely," Emily says and we get in the truck.

* * *

When we stop I realize we're at the beach.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"I thought we could talk a walk," he says and I nod. We get out and start to walk down the beach hand in hand. It's a full moon tonight and it lights up the dark sky.

"So what'd you write in the card that made you want me to wait to read it?" he asks and I blush.

"Just some words," I say. He pulls the envelope out of his pocket and looks up at me.

"Can I read it now?" he asks and I nod. He opens it and reads all the words. I watch his face as a smile forms on his lips. His eyes look into mine and sparkle.

"This means a lot Kim," he says.

"Well I just wanted to express my love that I have for you," I say.

"This poem's amazing," he says and I smile.

"I'm glad it turned out okay," I say. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. Like the poem I wrote the kiss expresses how much we love each other. This isn't some high school love that lasts a week. This is an everlasting love that will last until the day we die.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Kim's point of view

It's been a week since Jared's birthday and I've been trying to get the courage to tell him my secret. I've decided today's the day to tell him. I asked him to meet me at the beach in ten minutes. I keep telling myself that he's not going to react badly. But what if he does? What if he hates me? What if he never wants to see me again? I can't handle that! But he won't say those things, I know he won't, hopefully.

* * *

When I arrive at the beach Jared's not here yet. I walk onto the beach and look out to the strong and rough ocean. I start to play out the way I'm going to tell Jared my secret. I get so lost in thought that I don't notice the time go by. Something covers my eyes and I gasp jumping away in a defense position.

"Easy tiger it's just me," Jared says and I sigh in relief.

"You scared me," I say.

"Sorry," he says and I enter his awaiting arms.

"What did you ask me here for?" he asks rubbing my arms.

"I um have something I have to tell you, something important," I say pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"What is it?" he asks a little worried.

"Well you see I've been trying to tell you this for a while but haven't had the courage to tell you," I say.

"Kim what is it?" Jared asks.

"You see I..." I start but a howl interrupts me.

"That's Sam, I have to go but please head home or go to Emily's," he says and starts to run to the forest.

"Jared wait!" I yell.

"Kim I have to go," he says as we enter the forest.

"I have to tell you," I say.

"It can wait now go," he says and pulls off his shirt.

"Jared," I yell and he looks back at me. A smell hits my nose and it burns. I start to shake and then phase. Jared's eyes widen as he watches me change from girl to wolf.

"The red headed leech is here!" Paul yells. I then catch a glimpse of red but it's too late. The leech tackles me to the ground and I struggle against her grip.

"KIM!" Jared yells and phases. He manages to get the leech off of me but she ends up on him. When I get up I hear a scream and feel pain serge through my heart and mind. I look to Jared and see that he's laying on the ground motionless. My heart sinks and I jump on the leech clawing at her face. She punches my jaw and manages to get away.

"Sam and Embry after her!" I command and they take off after her. I phase back and hurry over to Jared.

"Jared please stay with me," I whisper. Paul kneels down next to me in his human form.

"How the heck are you a wolf?!" he yells.

"Not now, help Jared phase back and get dressed," I say and look away. I hear Paul talk to Jared and whimpers come from Jared.

"You can look now Kim," Paul says and I find Paul helping Jared stand up. I rush over to Jared and wrap my arm around him to help keep him steady.

"Kim how did you phase?" Jared whispers.

"Shh baby we can talk later," I say and he nods. We slowly get Jared to my car and drive to Emily's.

* * *

When we arrive at Emily's Paul and I help Jared get out. He's already healing but is still hurt.

"EMILY!" I yell and she runs out of the house.

"Oh my, what happened?" she asks worried.

"He got hurt by the red-head leech," I say. She runs back inside to get the guest room ready. We help Jared lay down on the bed and Emily comes in with all her medical stuff.

"Paul call Sue," Emily says and he walks out of the room.

"Kim," Jared whispers.

"I'm right here," I say taking his hand.

"Stay with me," he says.

"Always," I say and squeeze his hand lightly. Emily gets to work on him while I watch and assist when needed. Sue arrives minutes later and helps Emily.

* * *

After an hour Emily and Sue are finally done healing Jared. He's sleeping now but asked me to stay by his side. I hear the door open and see Sam and Embry enter the room. I look to Sam and he shakes his head.

"She got away," Sam says and I sigh.

"You'll get her next time," Emily says.

"What's Jared status?" Embry asks.

"He has a broken shoulder and a few cuts, he should be healed by the end of the night," Sue says.

"Thank you Sue and Emily," I say and they nod.

"I'm going to head home but call me if you need anything else," Sue says and we nod. She leaves the room and I look back down to Jared.

"So Kim are you going to tell us why you turned into a golden wolf?" Paul asks folding his arms.

"What?!" Embry asks shocked. He wasn't paying attention when Paul saw because he was chasing the leech.

"Not now Paul, I think Jared deserves to be told first," I say.

"Fine but you're not leaving until we all know the story," he says and I nod.

"Come on boys there's food to be eaten," Emily says and she, Embry and Paul leave.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks and I nod my head.

"So how'd Paul find out?" he asks.

"I was about to Jared about my secret when you guys howled about the leech," I start.

"He took off but I wanted to tell him, so I went after him; I caught a whiff of the leech's scent and phased in front of Jared," I say.

"You know the rest," I say.

"I'm sorry your explanation got interrupted," he says.

"It's fine, I probably would've chickened out again so it's good that he saw," I say.

"Come get us when he wakes up," he says and leaves. I turn back to Jared and look at his sleeping form. I rub my thumb over his cheek as the sun shines through the window. The sun lights up Jared's beautiful face. I close my eyes and silently pray that he's going to be okay, I know he didn't seriously get hurt but he's my imprint and I care about him, even if it's over the smallest paper cut. I feel pressure on my hand and open my eyes. I find Jared gripping my hand and blinking a few times.

"Am I in Heaven?" he asks and I chuckle.

"No," I say smiling.

"Then why is an angel here?" he asks staring up at me.

"It's me silly, Kim," I say.

"Kim," he says and smiles.

"Ya, are you feeling better?" I ask.

"It hurts a little but it's bearable," he says.

"Sue says you should be healed by the end of the day," I say.

"Kim," Jared says.

"Yes," I say.

"How did you turn into a golden wolf?" he asks and I sigh.

"That's what I wanted to tell you Jared, I'm a shapeshifter too," I say.

"But how?" he asks.

"I'm your alpha Kimmi, the golden wolf," I say.

"When did you phase?" he asks.

"When my parents died, I was fourteen," I say.

"That young?" he asks.

"Yep," I say.

"Before Sam right?" he asks.

"Yep," I say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"I didn't want you to think of me badly," I say looking at the ground.

"I could never think badly of you Kim," he says.

"Jared I've had a crush on you forever," I say looking into his eyes.

"You have?" he asks.

"Yep," I say.

"I wanted you to like me but I knew if you knew about my secret you'd think I was a weirdo," I say.

"Kim I love you, even if you were a vampire," he says and I smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I kept chickening out," I say.

"It's okay, I was that way before I told you," he says.

"Remember when you missed our first date because of the leech?" I ask and he nods.

"I was understanding because I knew what you were doing," I say and he nods.

"Kim did you imprint on me?" he asks.

"Yep, the day I came back to school after the first time I phased," I say.

"Why didn't you try hang out with me then if you knew we were soul mates?" he asks.

"You were with your friends and girlfriend, all I wanted was for you to be happy," I say.

"And you were happy, without me," I say.

"That's because I didn't know what I was missing," he says and I smile.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"You don't even have to ask," he says and I chuckle.

"I'll go get you some food," I say standing up. I head into the kitchen and find everyone, minus Embry because he's on patrol, at the table.

"Is he up?" Sam asks.

"Ya, he's hungry," I say.

"I'll make him some food," Emily says. Sam and Paul head into the guest room with me behind them.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks.

"Fine," Jared says.

"Emily's making you some food," I say and Jared nods.

"Kim can you tell us why you're a wolf now?" Paul asks.

"Well I already told Jared and Sam and Emily already knew so I just have to tell you and Embry," I say.

"Sam and Emily knew?" Jared asks.

"Sam figured it out when I met him," I say.

"That's why he was acting weird that day and staring at me," I say.

"Is that why Harry was watching you too?" Jared asks.

"Probably," I say.

"Does your family know?" Paul asks.

"Yes, I phased in front of them for the first time," I say.

"Wow," Paul says.

"Yep," I say. Emily comes into the room with a plate of food and hands it to Jared.

"Thanks Em," Jared says.

"You're welcome," she says.

"I'll go get Embry and you can tell them your story," Sam says to me. I nod and he heads outside to get Embry.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kim's point of view

After I told Embry and Paul about me being Kimmi they were mad I didn't tell them but are happy that I'm apart of the pack. Jared was happy too because now we're both on the same patrol times so we get to spend more time together.

* * *

It's been a week since then and it's the last week in January. Paul pointed out that I need the pack tattoo now since I'm apart of the pack. Josh thought otherwise but Katherine talked him into letting me get it. So now we're all at the tattoo shop in La Push waiting for the tattoo artist to start. I'm a little nervous but know it won't hurt that much, I hope.

"Just relax Kimmy it'll be fine," Paul says.

"Did it hurt?" I ask.

"Just a little sting," Jared says and I sigh in relief.

"Are you ready?" Rex, the tattoo guy, asks me.

"Yep, lets get it over with," I say and he starts.

* * *

Just as the guys said it didn't hurt much just a little sting.

"Way to go Kimmy!" Paul cheers as we exit the tattoo shop. "

Thanks Pauly," I say and Embry and Jared chuckle at the nickname.

"I thought for sure you were going to make up some excuse and not get it," he says.

"What don't think I'm tough enough?" I ask.

"Please I could take you any day," he says.

"Paul didn't you learn last time not to mess with Kim, remember the bet?" Embry asks.

"When and where?" I ask Paul.

"Right now," he says.

"Kim I don't think this is a good idea," Jared says with worry.

"Jared I'll be fine," I say and kiss his cheek.

"Run from here to the cliffs," Paul says and I nod. We all head into the forest and phase.

"Ready?" Paul asks. We line up next to each other and crouch down.

"Yep," I say.

"Sam tell us when," I say.

"One," he says.

"Two," he says.

"Three," he says and Paul and I take off. I tune everyone out and focus on running. I avoid all the trees and rocks in the way. Paul's in the lead but I know I can beat him. I start to run faster and reach Paul's speed.

"This all you got?" he asks.

"Nope," I say and run faster pulling ahead of him. I see the cliffs in sight and know I'm going to get there first but just to make sure...

"PAUL I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" I say using my alpha voice. He immediately stops running and I smile.

"Cheater!" he yells.

"Sorry," I say and hear all the guys chuckling. I make it to the cliffs and release Paul of his command.

"I demand a rematch," Paul says angry.

"Paul you would've lost anyway, Kim's the fastest of us all," Jared says and I smile.

"She still cheated," Paul whines.

"Does someone need a hug?" I ask and the boys laugh.

"NO!" he says and we chuckle. We all phase back and Embry gets the idea of going cliff diving.

"I'm in," I say and everyone else agrees. We head to the cliff diving spot and Embry looks over.

"Who's going first?" Sam asks.

"Embry is," Paul says and pushes Embry over.

"PAUL!" I yell and smack his head.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You can't just push someone off a cliff," Jared says.

"He's fine," Paul says.

"Why don't you go check on him," I say and push him off the cliff. When he comes back up from the water he glares at me and starts yelling.

"What, I can't hear you?" I ask innocently.

"Ready?" Jared asks taking my hand.

"Yep," I say. We take a step back and then jump off the cliff. We plummet into the ice-cold water and swim up to the top. When I come up I look for Jared and find him next to me. I swim over to him and kiss him on the lips. "Get a room!" Paul yells and Embry makes a gaging noise. We break apart and I stick my tongue out at them. We swim a little out of the way so Sam can jump. Before he jumps my super hearing catches two voices. I look up to the road and spot Jacob Black and Bella Swan. I tune into their conversation and find out that they're talking about us.

"Who was that girl?" Bella asks.

"Jared's new girlfriend," Jacob says.

"Is she in the group?" she asks.

"Ya the day Jared finally looked at her she joined the group," he says.

"He never looked at her before that day?" she asks.

"Yep," he says.

"Why does she like him then?" she asks.

"Well look at him, wouldn't you date him if he asked?" he asks.

"He's not my type but I get what you're saying," she says. No kidding, your type is sparkling, pale, blood sucking leeches! I growl at their conversation and Jared sees that.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say and ignore the rest of Bella and Jacob's conversation. Sam jumps and splashes us when he hits the water. We all swim to the shore and quickly dry off with our warm body heat. Embry walks over to me and asks to talk with me. I said sure and we walked down the beach.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Um I was wondering where I should take Carlie out for our date," he says.

"You're going to ask her out!?" I yell smiling.

"Shh and yes I will; when I get the courage up," he says.

"Trust me she likes you," I say. Carlie's been talking my ear off about Embry and all about him. And then I hear it from Embry when we're on patrol.

"She does?" he asks.

"Yes but you didn't hear that from me," I say and he nods.

"So where should I take her?" he asks.

"Well definitely not La Bella Italia," I say remembering Jared and I's first date.

"Okay so what should I do?" he asks.

"How about a picnic on the beach at night?" I ask.

"But it could get cold and I don't want her to get sick," he says.

"You do have a high body temperature, it'll give you an excuse to put your arm around her," I say and he nods.

"Thanks Kim," he says.

"Anytime buddy, and you better take good care of her," I say.

"Of course," he says and I smile. We walk back to the others and head back to Emily's for food.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Kim's point of view

It's been a few weeks since then and it's two days before Valentines Day. Jared has been acting suspicious and I know he's been keeping something from me. When we're on patrol together he doesn't think of anything. Embry and Carlie went on their first date last week and it went really well. Carlie called me and told me all about it. Embry and Carlie hang out a lot now and I hardly see them. Embry hasn't told her yet but will by the end of the month.

* * *

So Jared and I are on patrol. I decide to see if Jared will spill what he's hiding.

"I'm not hiding anything Kim," he defends.

"Sure you're not," I say.

"Would I lie to you?" he asks.

"You would if you were trying to surprise me," I say.

"Well that's true," he says.

"See; so what are you hiding?" I ask.

"Can't you just be patient?" he asks.

"Nope," I say and he groans.

"Come on Jarey, please," I say running over to him.

"Kim," Jared groans. I walk over to him and nuzzle him.

"You're killing me you know that?" he asks.

"I know," I chuckle.

"Well I..." he starts but a howl and yells stop him.

"What the heck just happened!?" a voice yells and I groan. Really someone had to phase right now when Jared was going to tell me what he's been hiding.

"Who's there?" the new voice asks.

"One minute," I say and Jared and I run over to the new wolf. He's bigger than all of us, even Sam. His coat is russet and his eyes are golden.

"What's your name?" Jared asks.

"Jacob Black," he says and our eyes widen.

"Jared go get Sam and the others," I say and he nods taking off.

"What's happened?" Jacob asks.

"Well Jacob you and I are shape shifters who turn into huge wolves to protect our land and people safe from vampires," I say.

"WHAT!" he yells.

"Ya I know it's hard to believe," I say.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"It's Kim, Jared's girlfriend," I say.

"Is this what happened to Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry?" he asks.

"Yes, that's why Embry couldn't be around you and Quil anymore," I say.

"Oh, sorry for yelling at you then," he says.

"It's fine, I get why you were upset," I say.

"What's up Kimmy?" Paul asks phasing.

"Jacob Black phased," I say.

"What's up Black," Paul says.

"Hey," Jacob says.

"Jared said Jake phased," Embry says phasing.

"Hey Em," Jacob says.

"I'm sorry about avoiding you Jake, this was why," Embry says.

"Kim told me," Jacob says.

"So Jacob Black finally phased?" Sam asks phasing as he and Jared run over to us.

"Yes," I say.

"Well Jacob welcome to the pack," Sam says.

"Thanks, I guess," Jacob says. "Let me tell you everything about this," I say and go on to tell him everything.

* * *

After we tell him about everything we set up patrol shifts and tell him he can't tell anyone.

"Is that all?" Jacob asks with a yawn. It's around ten at night now.

"There's one more thing," I say.

"What?" he asks.

"You're rightfully alpha," I say.

"I am?" he asks.

"Yes, your great-grandfather Ephraim Black was alpha and made the treaty with the Cullens," I say.

"Oh, well I don't want to be alpha," he says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes," he says.

"Alright, Kim and I will continue to be co alphas," Sam says.

"Actually Sam I was thinking about that," I say.

"What?" he asks.

"I want to give you full alpha power, and just be beta female," I say.

"Are you sure Kim?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Alright then," he says.

"Paul, and I will be on patrol, you all can go back home," Sam says.

"Embry help Jake phase back," I say and he nods. Jared and I walk back to my house and phase back. After getting dressed I jump into Jared's arms and kiss him.

"Now what were you going to say before Jacob phased?" I ask after the kiss.

"I'm not saying," he says and I growl.

"You're cute when you growl," he says.

"Shut up," I say and he smirks kissing me again.

"I have to get going but I'll see you tomorrow" he says and I nod.

"Love you," I say.

"Love you too," he says and kisses me again lightly and then heads to his house. I walk into the house and find Josh and Katherine watching TV.

"Why were you out so long?" Josh asks.

"Jacob Black phased," I say.

"How'd he take it?" Katherine asks.

"Well, he doesn't want to be alpha though," I say and she nods.

"So you and Sam are still alpha then?" Josh asks.

"No just Sam," I say and they look confused.

"I gave up my alpha position," I say.

"Why?" they ask.

"I figured it'd be better if there's only one alpha, but I still have power since I'm beta female now," I say.

"Oh," they say.

"I'm going to eat something and then get some rest," I say and they nod. I head into the kitchen and make a sandwich. Then I head up to my room and watch some TV while I eat. After that I get ready for bed and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wake up to sunshine which makes me smile. I get up and get dressed in jean capris, black sandals, and a green and white stripped shirt. I put in garnet earrings, my promise ring, and a black butterfly necklace. I grab my bag and sunglasses and head downstairs. I smell waffles and smile.

"I smell waffles!" I say entering the kitchen.

"You're right, as always," Katherine says. She gives me a plate piled with fresh hot waffles and I thank her.

* * *

After two rounds of waffles I hear Jared pull up.

"Got to go," I say putting my dishes in the sink.

"Gives these to the boys," Katherine says handing me a plate piled with waffles.

"Will do, bye," I say and head out of the door. Jared smiles at me and opens my door.

"Are those for me?" Paul asks.

"They're for you and Jared from Katherine," I say.

"Why do I have to share?" he whines.

"Share or Jared gets all of them," I warn.

"Fine," he groans and I smile handing them to Jared and Paul.

* * *

When reach the school all the waffles are gone and there's no crumbs. Jared opens my door and I thank him. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and we make our way into school. People stare at us and whisper about us, my tattoo, nothing new. People always whisper about us and it's annoying. We reach my locker where Carlie and Embry are.

"Hey you two," I say smiling.

"Hi," Carlie says.

"Sup," Embry says.

"Oh Kim can you go shopping with me later today?" Carlie asks.

"Why?" I ask.

"I need a new outfit and want to spend some time with you," she says.

"Okay, sounds fun," I say and she smiles.

"Great, see ya later," she says as the bell rings. Embry and Carlie walk toward her first class while Jared walks me to mine.

* * *

School's over and now Carlie and I are in Port Angeles shopping.

"So why do you need a new outfit?" I ask searching through a dress rack.

"Um hello tomorrow's Valentine's Day and Embry's taking me, I need something amazing and hot to wear!" she exclaims and I chuckle.

"Trust me if you wore a trash bag Embry would still think you look amazing and hot," I say.

"Maybe, but I really want to look good," she says and I nod.

"What are you and Jared doing?" she asks.

"He hasn't said anything about it," I say.

"He hasn't!" she asks shocked.

"Nope," I say.

"Hmm," she says and then realizes something and goes back to looking through clothes.

"What do you know?" I ask.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"You know something, tell me!" I beg tugging on her arms lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says.

"Fine don't tell me," I say.

"Well you should have something to wear just incase he does something last-minute," she says.

"He knows I have to babysit Avery that night since Josh and Katherine are going out, so I doubt he's going to do anything," I say.

"Just get an outfit!" she says.

"Alright, alright," I say and she smiles.

* * *

After two and a half hours we arrive back in La Push with bags of new clothes, shoes, and jewelry.

"Wow I've never seen you with so many bags," Katherine says as I walk through the front door.

"It was Carlie's doing," I say.

"I figured," she says. I walk upstairs and put away all my new things. Putting the last shirt away I feel warm arms wrap around my waist. I smile and turn around to see Jared.

"For someone who doesn't like shopping she sure did get a lot," he says chuckling.

"Carlie forced me to get most of the stuff," I say.

"For what?" he asks.

"Oh nothing," I say.

"Well I came to tell you we don't have patrol tomorrow," he says.

"But someone has to patrol," I say.

"Paul and Jake will be so the ones with imprints can have the day off," he says and I nod.

"I guess I'll have a nice day to myself besides babysitting Avery," I say. Josh and Katherine are going away for the weekend so I'm going to watch Avery.

"What about you?" I ask hoping to get any info from him.

"I have you know stuff," he says and I groan. There's no way I'm getting info out of him.

"Cool," I say.

"Kim look at me," he says taking my chin in his hand and making me look into his eyes.

"Just be patient, it'll pay off trust me," he says and gives me a sweet and short kiss.

"Okay," I sigh after the kiss.

"Good girl," he says.

"I'll be back tonight but I have to get home now," he says and I nod.

"See ya soon," I say watching him jump out of my window.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Kim's point of view  
I feel the sun streaming down on my face but I'm not as warm as normal. Confused I open my eyes and find Jared gone. I sigh and roll over to find a vase of roses, a teddy bear, and box of chocolates on my bedside table. Smiling I get up and see that there's a card. I pick it up and read it.

_My beautiful Kim, _  
_Sorry I can't be here this morning but I have somethings to do before tonight. I love you so much and am so glad to have you as my girlfriend and soul mate. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and so much more. I hope you enjoy the teddy bear, chocolates, and eleven roses. I'll be at your house at five forty-five so be ready to go. _  
_Love Jared_

Smiling but confused I look over to the roses. Why would there be eleven roses? I count them and see that there's eleven. Hmm strange. Why did he say he'll be here at five forty-five? He knows I'm babysitting Avery. Oh well. I smell the roses and smile thinking what a lucky girl I am. I eat one of the chocolates and then go take a shower.

* * *

After my shower I change into white capri jeans, a light pink t-shirt with Minnie and Mickey mouse kissing by the Eiffel Tower, and light pink converse. I curl my hair and put on lip gloss. I head downstairs smelling eggs. I find Josh cooking and Katherine nowhere to be found.

"Where's Katherine?" I ask and Josh turns around to face me.

"She's in bed, I told her I'd cook today," he says and I smile.

"Aww you're such a good husband," I say.

"Well I try," he says and I chuckle.

"Well what are you making your dear wife?" I ask.

"An omelet, freshly squeezed orange juice, and toast," he says.

"Sounds good," I say.

"I can make you one too if you want," he offers.

"Nah I'll just make a smoothie," I say.

"Okay," he says.

"But do you need help?" I ask getting out the frozen fruit.

"Nope," he says. I put frozen strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, and raspberries in the blender and then start to blend them into a smoothie. When completely blended I pour it into a glass cup.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Avery is going to stay with Katherine's parent's this weekend so you're free," he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep. so now you and Jared can go out or do whatever," he says and I smile.

"Okay, thanks," I say and he nods heading into his bedroom to give Katherine her food.

* * *

I wonder where Jared's going to take me tonight. The beach? A fancy restaurant? La Bella Italia, I hope not? I wish he told me so I would know what to wear! Maybe Katherine knows. I walk down the hall and find Katherine heading into Avery's room to put a sleeping Avery down in her crib. I go over to the doorway and wait until Katherine's out of the room to ask her.

"Do you know where Jared's taking me tonight?" I ask and she smiles.

"Yes I do," she says.

"Where?" I ask.

"It's a surprise but I can help you get ready," she says and I nod as we head into my room.

* * *

An hour later, five forty, I'm ready. I have on an off the shoulder red velvet dress with a black wrap, and black with red six-inch heels. My hair's in a braided bun with some sparkly pins. I also have on smokey eye shadow, red lipstick, red nail polish, a red heart necklace, my promise ring, red garnet earrings, and some of Katherine's perfume. I look amazing! I hope Jared thinks so too.

"Oh my gosh Kim you look amazing?" Katherine says grinning.

"It's all thanks to you," I say.

"No darling you're beautiful, what I did was just emphasized it," she says and I smile hugging her.

"You better get ready to go," I say looking at the clock.

"Oh right," she says and heads downstairs. I look in the mirror again and smile. I never thought I'd look like this.

"Kim we're getting ready to go!" Josh yells.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," I yell back. I grab my clutch and head downstairs. When Josh sees what I'm wearing he freezes and his eyes widen.

"Where did you get _that_?!" he asks.

"Katherine gave it to me," I say.

"It doesn't fit me anymore but it fits her like a glove," Katherine says coming out of her room with Avery.

"I don't think you should be wearing something like that," he says.

"Josh," I groan.

"Josh honey Kim's a big girl and she can wear that, end of discussion," Katherine says and I smile.

"Fine," he huffs and goes to out the bags in his car.

"We're going to drop Avery off at my parent's house so you don't have to," Katherine says.

"Okay, thanks," I say.

"Have fun kiddo," she says and I nod.

"You too," I say and she smirks walking out of the door.

"But I don't want to be an aunt again so soon!" I yell and she chuckles but blushes. I watch them drive away and then close the door. I sit on the couch and see that it's two minutes till seven. I take a deep breath and calm my nerves. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's just a date. But what if it's more? No Jared wouldn't push me and we're not ready for that at all! The doorbell rings making me jump slightly. I get up and answer the door. Jared stands there dressed in suit. He looks really good in a suit!

"Wow you look unbelievable," Jared says looking over me. I blush but smile.

"Thanks, you look great too," I say and he smiles.

"This is for you," he says showing me a single rose.

"The twelfth," I say taking it and smelling it.

"Are you ready for a romantic night?" he asks with a smile.

"Always," I say smiling.

* * *

We've been driving for and hour and a half and have just arrived in Seattle.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"You'll see," he says. Five minutes later we're pulling up to a fancy restaurant.

"We're eating here?!" I ask shocked.

"Yep," he says smiling.

"Jared I would be fine eating at a home or somewhere less extravagant," I say.

"No Kim, it's Valentines day and I want to do this for you," he says taking my hands.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Absolutely," he says.

"Okay," I say and we walk into the restaurant.

"Name?" the hostess asks.

"Cameron," Jared says.

"Right this way," she says bored. We follow her and end up at a nicely set up table.

"Your waitress will be here momentarily," she says and leaves.

"This place is...extravagant," I say.

"It is," he says. We look at the menus and come up with what we're going to order when our waitress comes over. She better not flirt with Jared or I'll punch her right here and now!

"Hi I'm Viola and will be your waitress this evening," Viola says.

"What can I get you?" she asks.

"I'll have the salmon with steamed broccoli, and mashed potatoes with water please," I say.

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs and a Dr. Pepper please," Jared says.

"The food will be out in a few moments but I'll get right on the drinks," she says taking our menus and leaving.

"I like this place," I say.

"And why's that?" Jared asks.

"She didn't flirt with you," I say and he chuckles.

* * *

The food was really good and so was dessert. We got a slice of cheesecake and a brownie, which were heaven! But I'm starting to wonder how much it all was. We're in the truck now heading back to La Push.

"Jared how much did tonight cost?" I ask.

"Kim don't worry about it," he says.

"Jared please tell me," I beg.

"More than I could afford," he says.

"Then how did you afford it?" I ask.

"My dad helped," he says.

"That was sweet," I say.

"He wanted to make sure I was giving you a great Valentines day," he says and I chuckle.

"Well I'll have to thank him," I say.

"You're not repaying him," Jared says.

"And why not?" I ask.

"Because we're gentlemen and that's what we do, girls don't pay," Jared says.

"Fine," I sigh.

"Good," he says. I yawn and he chuckles.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, we have one more stop," he says.

"Where are you taking me now?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," he says and I nod.

* * *

When we enter La Push Jared turns to go to the beach. So what's at the beach? We park in the empty parking lot and get out. I take my heels off and leave them in the truck. Jared takes my hand and leads me down the empty beach. The moon's out and looks like my birthmark. The ocean's calm and soothing. I close my eyes and move closer to Jared.

"Tired angel?" he asks.

"Just a little," I say.

"Well you can lay down now," he says and I open my eyes to find a blanket spread out with rose petals and candles all around it.

"Oh Jared, it's perfect!" I say smiling. I hug him and kiss him lightly. We lay down on the blanket close to each other and look up at the beautiful starry night sky.

"This is the best Valentines day I've ever had," I say looking over at Jared.

"Well it's not over yet," he says smiling. He gets something out of his pocket and opens it.

"Oh," I say looking at the beautiful necklace. It's two ruby hearts interlocking on a silver chain.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"It's wonderful, thank you," I say and he smiles putting it on her me. His fingers brush over my birthmark and kiss it.

"You're the perfect boyfriend!" I say and kiss him.

* * *

After kissing and looking at the stars Jared takes me home.

"I had a really great time Jared, thank you," I say smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he says.

"You know you spoil me too much," I say.

"Do you not enjoy it?" he asks.

"No I enjoy it," I say with a smile.

"Then it's not too much," he says and pecks my lips.

"Are you staying tonight?" I ask.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I just have to go home to prove to my parents that I'm home," he says.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then," I say turning toward the door.

"Not so fast missy," he says and pulls me against him and kisses me. I moan and wrap my arms around him. His hands go to my hips and gives me a little squeeze which makes me moan again and he smirks.

"If you do that you'll never leave," I say after the kiss. He chuckles and pecks my lips once more before departing saying he'd be back in a few minutes. I smile and head inside. What a great day!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kim's point of view

That Valentines day had to be the best ever. Well tied for first. The other best Valentines day was when my father came back, he'd been gone for a few weeks for work, and he had surprises for all of us. He brought me a big white teddy bear bigger than me, I was five at the time, Ryan and Josh a new video game, and mom chocolates. He took us out for lunch and then the beach. It was a fun-filled day of love and happiness.

* * *

It's been two weeks since then, it's early March, and everything has been perfect. Except Jake has been complaining and begging to tell Bella about us. I don't know what he sees in her, she's a leech lover! Sam commanded Jake not to see her though and not to contact her. Jake's upset though and always has her on his mind. He should just give her up, I mean if he doesn't imprint on her then she's not the one for him. Maybe we should let him see her and if he imprints he can tell her but if not he has to get over her, I'll ask Sam later.

* * *

Right now I'm watching Avery with Jared while Josh is at work and Katherine buying stuff for Avery's second birthday. Her birthday's in four days and we're having a small party including myself, Katherine, Josh, Jared, and Katherine's parents. I can't believe Avery's turning two already! She's such a wonderful niece and I love her to pieces!

"I think Avery's about to crash," Jared whispers in my ear. I look over to Avery on the carpet playing with her dolls. Her eyes are drooping and she's yawning.

"Ready for a nap Avey?" I ask her and she nods slowly. I get off of Jared's lap and pick her up. She lays her head on my shoulder and sighs. I walk upstairs and into her room. I lay her down and find that she's already asleep. I kiss her head and put the covers on her.

"Sleep tight baby girl," I whisper and then turn to leave. I find Jared smiling at me from the doorway.

"You're going to make an amazing mother," he says and I blush.

"You'll be an amazing father," I say and he smiles. I shut the door and take his hand following him downstairs. We sit on the couch with me in his lap and watch TV. I start to think of becoming a mother, a mother to Jared's kids. I smile and realize how tired I am.

"Take a nap angel," Jared whispers and I nod starting to dream of Jared and I's kids.

* * *

I wake up as I hear the door slam shut. I look around and find Katherine near the front door.

"Oh did I wake you?" she asks.

"It's okay," I say.

"Where's Avery?" she asks.

"Right here," Jared says. I turn around and find him with Avery in his arms coming down the stairs.

"Hi sweetheart," Katherine says taking Avery from Jared.

"Momma," Avery says smiling.

"I'm going to fix dinner, Jared are you staying?" Katherine asks.

"Sis we're actually going to Emily and Sam's, is that okay?" I ask.

"Oh ya that's fine, tell them hello," she says and I nod. I stand up and follow Jared out the door.

"How long was I out?" I ask noticing the dark sky.

"An hour and a half," he says and I nod.

"Did Avery wake up?" I ask.

"Ya after an hour of sleep," he says.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," I say.

"It's fine, Avery and I had some fun," he says and I raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of fun?" I ask.

"We watched a princess movie and played dolls," he says and I chuckle.

"You played dolls?" I ask.

"My sisters sometimes need someone to play the prince when they're playing dolls so I dill in," he says and I smile.

"That's so sweet of you," I say and he shrugs.

"Nah," he says and we walk farther into the forest, closer to Emily and Sam's.

* * *

When we reach the house the smell of hamburgers drifts to us. Both Jared and I smile before running into the house.

"We're home!" Jared yells and I hear Emily's laughter from the kitchen. I kiss Jared's cheek before heading into the kitchen to help Emily with the food.

"Hey Em," I say with a smile.

"Hello Kim," she says with a smile and hugs me.

"Katherine says hello," I say and she nods.

"How's your family?" she asks.

"They're doing well," I say.

"So Avery's turning two," Emily says smiling.

"Yep," I say with a smile.

"She's growing into a beautiful little girl," she says and I nod.

"She'll have all the boys are her finger in a few years," I say and she chuckles.

"She already has Jared and Josh," I say and she chuckles again.

"So how was babysitting?" she asks.

"Okay," I say and then smile remembering what Jared told me.

"Jared played dolls with Avery while I was asleep," I say and she smiles. I can hear bursts of laughter from the living room coming from the pack members, oops sorry Jare.

"That was sweet," she says and I nod. I grab a knife and start to cut up onions, mushrooms, and other things.

"He's going to make a great father one day," Emily says and I nod.

"He will," I say.

"Do you want a family?" she asks and I stop cutting and turn to her.

"I do, but I'd have to stop phasing first," I say and she nods.

"With Jared?" she asks.

"Yes," I say blushing.

"How many kids?" she asks.

"No more than eight," I say and she chuckles.

"Do you have any names in mind?" she asks.

"Well I have a few," I say and she nods.

"How about you?" I ask.

"I want a big family too," she says and I smile.

"When are you and Sam getting married?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"When things calm down then we'll plan things," she says.

"Well if you need help I'm here," I say and she smiles.

"You'll be making our cake," she says and I smile.

"Of course, it'll be beautiful," I say and return to chopping. I get lost in my thoughts again about Jared and I married and surrounded by all our kids. I smile but then pain shoots through my finger.

"Dang it!" I yell and clutch my finger.

"What!?" Jared and Sam yell running into the room.

"It's nothing," I say and Jared makes his way over to me. He takes my hand and sees the blood.

"That's not nothing," he says.

"It'll be healed in seconds, see," I say as the skin reconnects. But being the protective imprint Jared is he demands that I not cook for the rest of the night. I just roll my eyes but follow orders. I sit in the living room with Sam, Paul, Jake, and Jared.

"Where's Embry?" I ask.

"He's getting Carlie," he says and my eyes widen.

"He's bringing her here?" I ask shocked. She never told me about it.

"Yep," Jake says.

"She never mentioned it," I say.

"That's because he never asked her," Paul says.

"He's going over there hoping she's not busy and will come," Jake says and I nod.

"Well she shouldn't be busy today unless something came up," I say.

"So Kimmy why did you cut yourself?" Paul asks.

"I was distracted," I say.

"By what?" he asks and I blush.

"None of your business," I say.

"I bet it was about me," he says and I snort as Jared growls.

"In your dreams," I say.

"Then what?" he asks.

"We're here!" Embry yells as he and Carlie enter through the front door. I get up and hug Carlie.

"Hey girlie," I say.

"Hey Kimmy," she says with a smile.

"Um Carlie this is Sam and Emily but you know everyone else," Embry says.

"Hi," Carlie waves.

"Oh Carlie it's so good to meet you, Embry's been talking about you nonstop," Emily says hugging Carlie. The guys chuckle as Embry blushes lightly and Carlie raises an eyebrow.

"You do?" she asks blushing lightly.

"Uh maybe," he says and I smile at them. They're so cute!

"Well dinner's ready so let's eat," Emily says and we go into the dining room.

* * *

Through dinner the pack gets to know Carlie, even though we already know enough about her through Embry's thoughts. After dinner Jake and Paul go to patrol while the rest of us talk. I yawn and lay my head on Jared's shoulder.

"I'm going to take Kim home," Jared announces.

"We'll see you later," Emily says as we stand up. I hug her and Carlie before following Jared outside.

"Sleepy princess?" he asks and I nod. Jared's arms sweep my off my feet and into his strong warm arms.

"If I wasn't so tired I would be objecting to this," I say and he chuckles.

"Go ahead and sleep," he says and kisses my head. I nod in agreement and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up Jared's placing me in my bed.

"Leaving?" I ask. "Nope," he says and hops in be next to me. I smile and cuddle up close to him. His arms wrap around me and hold me close. I kiss his chin and close my eyes.

"Goodnight," I whisper.

"Goodnight my angel," whispers kissing my head.

* * *

Jared's point of view

I watch Kim fall asleep and smile at her in my arms. How did I get so lucky to have her? She's the most amazing girl in the world and I'm so glad she's mine. When I overheard her and Emily's conversation about kids I smiled the whole time. I can't believe she wants to have a family with me! Hearing her talk about having kids made me realize how much I want kids too. But I'm going to wait till we're older for that. But when the time comes I'll be happy and thrilled. I really want girls, with all of Kim's looks. Boys would be good too, well any kids we have I'll be happy with. I look down at Kim and smile. I kiss her once more before falling asleep.

* * *

Kim's point of view

Later the next day I'm with the pack heading to Jake's to get him for a meeting. It starts to rain but I don't mind, in fact I like it. I twirl around sticking my tongue out to catch the rain drops.

"You are so childish," Paul says.

"Well at least I'm not a grumpy old man!" I say and he growls. I take off running and he runs after me. I stop when the forest ends and I see Jake outside, with Bella. I growl lowly and soon the rest of the pack shows up.

"What's she doing here?" Paul asks.

"Why's Jake talking with her, he knows the rules?" Embry asks. we listen in on their conversations and I realize Jake hasn't imprinted on Bella.

"Jacob!" Sam yells and Jake and Bella look our way. Jake says goodbye to Bella and runs our way. When Jake reaches us he bumps past Sam and then phases running away. I watch Bella get into her truck crying and leave. I phase too and Sam starts the meeting.

* * *

Jared and I are on patrol when suddenly I come across a scent, leech!

"I'll go get the others, be safe," Jared orders and howls letting the others know there's a leech in the area. Everyone phases and we run toward the source of the leech. We find a dark-skinned leech in front of...

"BELLA!" Jake yells and goes to step forward but Sam orders him to stay still.

"We wait," Sam orders and we do. When the leech goes to attack Bella we move, Sam in front. Sam steps on a branch making the leech snap his head in our direction.

"I don't believe it," the leech says as we growl appearing from the shadows of the forest. The leech and Bella are in shock as we come in full view. Sam growls and the leech takes off as we follow him. Jake stays behind and stares at Bella.

"JAKE!" Sam yells and he runs after us. I get ahead of the leech and trap him. Jake jumps on the leech and then we all jump on him too. We tear him to shreds and then burn the pieces into ash.

"Good job everyone," Sam says.

"Ya, nicely done," I compliment. "I'm hungry," Paul says and I chuckle.

"I'm going to check on Carlie," Embry says and runs back to La Push. Jake turns to leave but Sam stops him.

"Stay away from Bella," Sam orders and Jake growls but heads back to La Push with the rest of us.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
Kim's point of view

The next morning when I wake up I get dressed and head over to Emily's. I said I'd help her cook breakfast while Jared's on patrol with the guys this morning.

"Morning Kim," Emily says as I enter the house.

"Morning," I say heading into the kitchen.

"What can I cook?" I ask. "Well I'm doing the muffins so you can do the bacon and sausage," she says and I nod starting.

* * *

All the food's done but the guys aren't here yet. Where are they? "I'm going to check on them," I say and Emily nods. I head out the door and see an orange truck parking. Embry and Jared hop out and I smile. They do their wolf whistle signaling that they're home. I run over to Jared and jump into his arms.

"Miss me?" he asks and I nod kissing him.

"Hey I think we should go back and see if Jacob's okay," a voice says and I see Bella Swan rolling down the car window. I growl lightly and Jared smiles at me.

"I hope Paul sinks some teeth in him, serves him right," Jared says.

"No way, Jacob's a natural," Embry defends.

"You see him phase on the fly?" Embry asks.

"I got five says Paul doesn't touch him," Embry bets and Jared nods his head taking the bet.

"Come on in Bella, we won't bite," Embry says as we reach the deck.

"Speak for yourself," Jared jokes and I slap his shoulder growling.

"Kidding," he says.

"You better," I warn.

"I wouldn't want anyone else than you Kim," Jared says and kisses me.

"Good, cause you're stuck with me for life," I say and he chuckles. As we head inside I hear Embry warn Bella not to stare at Emily's scares.

"Are you guys hungry?" Emily asks as Jared and Embry get a muffin.

"Like you have to ask Em," I say and she chuckles. I sit in Jared's lap and take a bite of his muffin. Bella comes in and sees Emily.

"Who's this?" Emily asks.

"Bella Swan, who else," Jared says.

"Hmm, so you're the vampire girls," Emily says and we chuckle.

"So you're the wolf girl," Bella says and Emily chuckles.

"Guess so, well I'm engaged to one," Emily says and I smile. Emily places the muffin basket on the table and Jared goes to take another muffin.

"Save some for your brothers, and ladies first," Emily scolds and I chuckle.

"Muffin?" Emily asks Bella.

"Sure, thanks," Bella says coming to take one.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order," Emily says.

"He didn't say anything to me," Bella says.

"That's a wolf thing," Embry says.

"Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not," Embry continues.

"And check it out, we can hear each other's thoughts," Embry says with a smile.

"Jared's are always about Kim," he says and I blush lightly.

"Would you shut up?" Jared asks.

"These are trade secrets, damn it!" he says and I chuckle.

"This chick runs with vampires!" he defends.

"You can't really run with vampires," Bella says and Emily and I chuckle.

"Cause they're fast," she says.

"Ya well we're faster," Jared says and her eyes widen a little.

"Freaked out yet?" he asks and she shakes her head no.

"You're not the first monsters I've met," she says.

"Jake's right, you're good with weird," Sam says entering the house.

"Hey," Sam says to Emily and kisses her. I smile at them. He kisses her scars as she giggles. Jared holds me closer and kisses me temple. I smile at him and he smiles back. Paul and Jake enter the house shoving each other playfully. Jake stands in the doorway as Paul sits at the table. Jared gets five dollars out of his pocket and hands it to a smiling Embry.

"Sorry," Paul says to Bella. He turns back to us and takes a muffin. Bella and Jake leave so I ask what happened.

"Bella slapped Paul and he phased," Jared says.

"Jake phased too and went after Paul for almost hurting Bella," Embry says.

"Are you hurt Paul?" I ask worried for my pack brother.

"I'll be fine Kimmy," he says and I nod.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing Bella Swan a lot more often," I say and the guys nod.

* * *

So Jake came back an hour later telling us that the red-headed leech is after Bella so now we have to protect her. So now we're doubling up patrols again. Now it's Avery's birthday! I'm dressed in a purple floral dress and black flats. I've been making Avery's cake for two hours and it's now done. It's a simple cake chocolate cake with blue frosting and colorful starts all over it.

"It looks great Kim," Katherine says taking a picture.

"Thanks," I say.

"I'm going to get Avery up from he nap while Josh finishes the rest of the decorations," she says and I nod. She heads upstairs and I turn back to the cake. I out the 2 candle on the cake and smile. Two warm arms wrap around me and pull me into a hard warm chest.

"You're amazing," Jared whispers in my ear.

"Thanks," I say and turn in his arms. I give him a quick kiss and then break away when I hear Josh enter the room.

"Kim can you go get the balloons from the car?" Josh asks and I nod. I pull Jared outside with me to Josh's car.

"Emily and the pack told me to tell you that they wish Avery a happy birthday," Jared says as I open the trunk.

"That was sweet," I say.

"Paul asked me to save a piece of cake for him," he says and I chuckle grabbing the balloons.

"Sounds like Paul," I say.

"Always has food on the mind," he says.

"And you don't?" I ask.

"Nope, you're on my mind twenty-four-seven," he says and I smile pecking his lips. I close the trunk, lock the car, and then head back inside with Jared. I hand Josh the balloons and hear Katherine and Avery coming down the stairs. Josh comes back over to Jared and I as Katherine and Avery reach the last step.

"Happy birthday Avery!" we cheer and she grins.

"Party!" she yells happily.

"Yes party," I say.

"Cake?" she asks and I nod.

"In the kitchen," I say and she runs into the kitchen. We chuckle at her and follow her into the kitchen.

"What do you say to aunty Kim?" Josh asks his daughter.

"Thank you," she says and hugs my legs.

"You're welcome princess," I say kissing her head. She climbs into a chair as Josh moves the cake in front of her. He lights the candles and we sing to her.

"Make a wish baby girl," Katherine says and Avery closes her eyes and blows out the candle.

"Yay," we cheer. Katherine cuts up the cake and hands everyone a piece with ice cream.

"My complements to the chef," Josh says taking another bite of the cake. I smile at him and then look at Avery. She's using her hands to eat her cake so she's all messy. I chuckle at her as Katherine takes a picture.

"Knock knock," a voice says as Paul enters the house.

"Uncle Pauly!" Avery yells and runs to him. Avery has started to call Paul uncle Pauly since he comes here for food when Sam says Emily needs a break from cooking, this is basically the packs second home.

"Hey kiddo," he says hugging her. It's funny to see them together, he's a big giant and she's a small little girl.

"I'm guessing you guys already started to eat the cake?" he asks seeing Avery's face and hands.

"Yep," I say as Katherine wipes off Avery.

"Guess what I brought?" he asks and her face lights up.

"Presents?!" she asks.

"Yep," he says showing her a big bag. Oh no what did he get her?

"Yay, thank you!" she says and kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome squirt," he says. She rips into the bag and pulls out a doll.

"Princess Jasmine!" she squeals.

"I heard she's your favorite," he says.

"She is, thank you!" she says and kisses his cheek before running over to us.

"Uncle Jarey look what uncle Pauly got me!" she says to Jared. He bends down smiling at her.

"That's so cool," Jared says.

"Can you play with me later?" she asks and Paul snickers.

"Sure, maybe uncle Pauly can too," Jared says and Paul's face freezes.

"Ya!" she cheers and Paul groans.

"Avery come finish your cake," Josh says and she goes back to the table.

"Cake Paul?" Katherine asks.

"Yes please," he says and she nods.

"Oh Avery uncle Sam, aunt Emily, uncle Embry, uncle Jake, and aunt Carlie say happy birthday and that they'll bring their gifts later," Jared says and she smiles.

"This is the best birthday ever!" she yells and we chuckle.

* * *

After cake Avery opened her other gifts and then started to play with them. We all got suckered into playing with her but it was fun. It was hilarious when Avery told Paul to play with her Ariel doll. He complained and asked if he could be prince Eric instead but she refused saying Jared got to be him. But Paul agreed to make her happy. He's really a sweet guy when you get to know him.

"Jared we should get going," Paul says standing up. It's four and he and Jared have patrol till ten, I got off today since it's Avery's birthday.

"I'll be out in a second," Jared says. Paul goes to say bye to Avery and Jared turns to me.

"I'll be back a little after ten," he says and I nod.

"I'll be waiting," I say and he kisses me.

"Be safe," I whisper and he kisses my forehead.

"Always," he says and then goes to say goodbye to Avery, Josh and Katherine.

"Aunty?" Avery asks after the guys leave. "

Yes," I say.

"You love uncle Jarey right?" she asks.

"Yes I do, very much," I say.

"Are you two going to get married?" she asks.

"Maybe one day," I say.

"Can I be in the wedding party?" she asks.

"Of course," I say and she smiles.

"You two are going to live happily ever after!" she says and I smile. Well we do live in a supernatural world.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Kim's point of view

It's been a week since Avery's birthday and the red-headed leech hasn't showed up but everyone is taking precautions, even the police. Apparently Bella told her father that it wasn't a bear killing the people but wolves so now the police are hunting us. So we're hunting the leech but the police are hunting us.

* * *

I just got off patrol and am now eating lunch with Katherine and Avery, Josh is at work. I go to take a bite out of my sandwich when a howl erupts though the forest. My eyes widen and I drop the sandwich.

"Stay inside and don't leave until I get back," I order Katherine and she nods. I run out of the house and into the forest. I phase ripping my clothes.

"The red-head is back," Paul growls and I growl too. I see through Jake's thoughts that she's in front of him. I lunges for her but she moves and starts to run. I catch up with the pack and we catch up with Jake and the leech. Jake's in the lead with me tailing him and the rest of the pack tailing me. We near the cliffs and the leech doesn't slow down.

"Kim don't even think about it!" Jared growls remembering last time. We all slow down as the leech jumps into the water. Jake looks over the edge and growls.

"I hate her!" Paul growls.

"Same here," I say.

"We'll get her next time," Sam says.

"Jake and Embry get back to patrolling," Sam says as we turn to leave.

"WAIT!" Jake yells.

"What?" I ask.

"Bella!" he yells and then starts running. I see through his thoughts that she just cliff dived.

"That idiot!" I yell as we run after him. Jake phases back and then jumps off the cliff. We all phase back and head to the beach where Jake's giving Bella CPR. Sam's phone rings and he answers.

"What?" he growls.

"We'll be over in a minute," he says and hangs up.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack," Sam says and my heart breaks.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Before you came the leech had Harry and scared him, making him have a heart attack," he says. Jared pulls me into his arms and I cry into his chest. Sam goes to tell Jake while the others head to Harry's.

"It's okay Kim, everything will be fine," Jared whispers and I nod. Sam comes back over to us and we head over to the Clearwater's house.

* * *

When we arrive at the Clearwater's they're just about to leave. We follow them to the hospital and to the waiting room. Sue's crying into Seth's shoulder. I never noticed but he's grown...oh no!

"Sam," I say and pull him away from the group.

"What?" he asks.

"I think Seth's going to phase soon," I say and he looks over at Seth.

"He has grown, good eyes Kim, we'll watch him," he says and I nod. We go back to the group as the doctor comes over.

"Are you Harry Clearwater's family and friends?" the doctor asks.

"Yes," Sue answers.

"How is he?" Billy asks.

"I'm sorry to tell you but Harry is gone," he says. More tears run down my face and I cry into Jared's chest. I look over at Sue and find her crying into her hands as Emily rubs her back. Leah and Seth both looked shocked. Leah then starts to shake and runs out of the hospital. Seth does that same. Sam, Jared, and I run out of the hospital and after Seth and Leah who are running into the forest. As we enter the forest we hear two howls and find two wolves. One's the same size as me so I'm assuming that's Leah and the other is smaller.

"Easy guys," Sam says and Leah snarls at him.

"I'll take care of Leah, you guys can take Seth," I say and they nods. We phase and I approach Leah.

"How?" she asks.

"The legends," I say and start to tell her all about everything.

* * *

"Well this is going to be fun," she grumbles.

"Hey it's not the greatest thing in the world but it's pretty cool," I say.

"But now I have to listen to Sam go on and on about Emily," she says.

"We all do," I say. "At least I'm not alone," she says.

"Ya I'm really happy you phased, it's tough being the only girl," I say.

"Thanks Kim," she says.

"No problem," I say.

"Now how do I phase back?" she asks and I tell her. We phase back and head to Emily's where everyone is.

* * *

When we enter the house everything goes quiet as Emily and Leah lock eyes. Leah turns and goes to sit next to her puffy eyed mother. I sigh and go over to Emily.

"She still hates me," Emily sighs.

"She'll come around," I say with a small smile. We set schedules up and talk about Harry's funeral. Jake comes back a little while saying a Cullen's back and she and Bella went to Italy. Sam orders us not to go into Forks anymore since the Cullen's are back and that's their territory. It's now ten and I'm exhausted.

"Let's get going Kimmy," Jared says scooping me up.

"Bye," I say sleepily.

"See ya Kimmy," Paul says. Jared carries me outside and into his truck.

* * *

When we get home Jared carries me inside.

"Are you two okay?" Katherine asks as we enter the house. We move into the living room and tears pool in my eyes.

"The leech got away but..." I start but can't finish the sentence.

"What?" she asks.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and died," Jared says and Katherine gasps.

"How's Sue?" Josh asks.

"She's heart broken but she'll be fine soon," Jared says.

"What about Seth and Leah?" Katherine asks.

"They both phased," I say.

"How are they handling it?" Josh asks.

"Seth loves it but Leah not so much," I say.

"That's understandable," Katherine says and I nod.

"Why don't you get to bed Kim," Josh says and I nod. I stand up and Jared follows me upstairs. Josh and Katherine know Jared sleeps with me, they know we're not going to do anything. Jared's parents know too and are cool with it too. I get ready for bed while Jared runs home to tell his parents about everything. When he returns I'm in bed waiting for him. He gets in bed and wraps his arms around me.

"Do you think Sue will really be okay?" I ask.

"I don't know Kim," he says.

"I hope so, she doesn't deserve to be sad," I say.

"No she doesn't," he says and I yawn.

"Go to bed angel," he says kissing my lips lightly.

"Night Jare," I say.

"Good night Kim," he says and I fall asleep.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Kim's point of view  
***now in eclipse***

It's been four months since Harry died, Bella left for Italy to save her boyfriend, and Seth and Leah phased. School's almost over, in fact we only have one week of school left! No leeches have crossed into our territory since the red-head in March. Lots of things have happened since then. Quil Ateara V phased shortly after Seth and Leah. He's glad he finally has Jake and Embry back and apologized for yelling at me. Embry told Carlie everything and she accepted it easily. She knew something was going on and after she saw Embry as a wolf she believed him. I'm so glad she knows know because I hated keeping the secret from her. I also had my seventeenth birthday. Jared was so sweet and made me a cake. The cake was simple and sweet and I was very thankful. Also Katherine had great news for us...she's pregnant! I'm so happy for her and Josh. Avery's so excited as well, she wants another sibling to play with. The baby's due in January but Katherine's hoping the baby will come sooner, she wants a Christmas baby.

* * *

It's late at night but I'm still up watching TV with Jared. I'm in his lap, my back to his chest.

"We should go to bed." Jared whispers in my ear burying his face in my neck.

"I'm not tired." I defend. He starts to kiss my neck and I smile. I turn around and plant my lips on his. A howl breaks through the forest snapping Jared and I apart.

"Go ahead. I need to go tell Katherine and Josh." I say and he nods. He jumps out the window and I run to Josh and Katherine's room.

"Stay here and don't leave the house." I say to them. They nod and I run out the house. I phase as soon as I enter the forest.

"What's up?" I ask catching up with the rest of the pack.

"The red-head is back." Paul growls. We run to the river that separates our land from the Cullen's. We spot her and Embry gets to her. He snaps but misses. I run up next to her and snap grabbing some of her shirt. Dang it! She jumps over back to the Cullen's land and we follow them her and the Cullen's down the river. She jumps back to our land and so does one of the Cullen's. We all growl and Paul jumps the leech. The leech flies into the river and hisses at Paul. Paul growls stating his turf. Jake, Quil, Embry and Leah head after the leech while Sam, Jared, and I stay with Paul watching the Cullen leech. The leech swims back to his side of the river and goes back to his coven. They all leave and I walk over to Paul.

"Are you okay?" I ask worried for my pack brother. I nuzzle him with my big head.

"I'm fine Kimmy." he says. I turn back to Jared and find him a little jealous. I chuckle and nuzzle him. I lick him and he purrs.

"Uck get a room!" Paul grumbles.

"We lost her." Quil says and we all groan.

"She's in Canada by now." Leah says.

"Everyone go back to bed. Paul, Jake and I will continue to patrol." Sam orders and we all head our separate ways.

* * *

When I wake up I feel Jared's eyes on me. I open mine and see that I'm correct.

"You're so beautiful." he says brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. I smile and kiss him lightly.

"KIM, JARED! Get up, you have school!" Katherine yells and we groan.

"Be down in a minute!" I yell back. We get out of bed and head downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast Jared heads home to get ready for the day. I head upstairs and get ready. I put on cream long sleeve top, jean shorts, and brown sandals. I also put on my promise ring, dream catcher earrings and necklace, and a bracelet with the pack symbol on it. I grab my bag and head downstairs. I find Katherine and Avery watching a movie and Josh gone. Jared honks his truck and I kiss Avery and Katherine on the head.

"See ya two later." I say.

"Bye." they say as I head out the door. Paul and Quil are in the back of the truck and Jared in the driver seat. I hop into the passenger seat and kiss Jared on the cheek.

"Embry picking up Carlie?" I ask as he pulls out of the driveway.

"Yep." he says.

"Where's Jake?" I ask.

"Guess." he says.

"Bella?" I ask.

"Yep. He went to go see if she's still human and tell the leech to stay off out land." he says and I nod. "I have an idea." he says.

"Oh no." I say.

"It's not bad." he says and I chuckle. "Well sorta." he says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Want to ditch?" he asks.

"YES!" the guys yell from the back.

"Why?" I ask chuckling.

"It's the last week of school what can they do?" he asks.

"What would we go if we ditch?" I ask.

"I have plenty of ideas." he says wiggling his eyebrows as I blush.

"Uck!" Quil and Paul groan.

"Get a room!" they yell.

"What about Embry and Carlie?" I ask.

"They're ditching too." he says.

"Carlie's ditching? She's never missed a day of school in her life." I say.

"Well she said she wanted to do something wild." he says and I chuckle.

"Alright, lets do it." I say and they all cheer. "But if Josh or Katherine find out you have to tell them it was your idea." I say and he nods.

"Here." he says handing me a bag.

"What's this?" I ask.

"You're going to need to change." he says with a smirk. I look in the bag and blush.

"Jared!" I yell slapping his arm.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"I can't believe you packed this!" I whisper.

"What'd he pack?" Quil asks.

"Nothing." I say shoving the swim suit back in the bag.

"Come on Kimmy." Paul says.

"No." I say.

"I just grabbed one." Jared says.

"Oh and the one you choose happens to be the sexiest thing I own. Carlie's the one who bought it for me." I say.

"That dress you wore for Valentines day was pretty sexy." he says and I blush.

"I'm not wearing it." I say.

"Come on Kimmy Cub." he says with puppy dog eyes.

"Ya come on Kimmy Cub." Paul and Quil mimic.

"Fine." I say and they cheer.

* * *

We pull up at Emily's and see Embry's truck there. I get out of the car and Paul snatches the bag Jared gave me.

"Paul give it back!" I yell.

"Nope. Not until I see what the sexiest thing you own is." he says and I blush but growl. He unzips the bag but I tackle him to the ground. I pin him on the ground and hold his wrists.

"Don't touch it!" I growl in his face.

"Fine." he grumbles and I get up taking the bag. I head inside and see Carlie talking with Emily.

"Kim!" she yells and tackles me in a hug.

"Hey Carls." I say.

"So ready for some beach fun!?" she asks excited. "Not really." I say.

"Why not?" she pouts.

"Because Jared packed this for me to wear." I say showing her what's in the bag.

"Oh Kim you're being silly. You'll look amazing in that." she says.

"No I'm not." I defend. Emily takes the bag from me and sees the swim suit.

"Oh Kim Carlie's right, you're going to look very beautiful in it." she says and I sigh.

"Fine." I groan and head into the downstairs bathroom. I change into the two piece bikini. The top is dark blue, strapless and has a tie in the front. The bottom is a a normal black piece. Looking in the mirror I admit that I don't look horrible but I still don't think I'm beautiful or sexy. I throw on my shorts and t-shirt and head back out to the kitchen. I out on my black flip-flops and dark blue sunglasses. All the guys have their shirts off and Carlie has on her bikini under a summer dress.

"Jake's back." Quil says and we all run outside.

"Hey look who's back." Embry says.

"What up, Bella?" Quil asks.

"Quil? You too?" Bella asks.

"Yep. Finally made the pack." he says and we chuckle.

"I'm glad you're here, Bella. Maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue." Embry says and we chuckle. Jake's been thinking about Bella non stop.

"I wish Bella would call." Paul taunts.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call." Jared says.

"Maybe I should call Bella." Embry says.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up." Quil says and they all laugh. I chuckle too but see Jake blushing lightly.

"All right, you can all shut up now." Jake says. Leah walks out of the house and over to me. I give her a small smile but she just glares at Bella.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter." Jake introduces.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about your father." Bella says.

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more feel free to leave." Leah says and walks over to the forest. All the guys eyes widen and they suck in a breath.

"Fun isn't she?" Jake asks.

"If you guys would be nicer maybe she would return the favor." I suggest.

"Well if she would stop being a witch then we would." Paul says.

"She has a reason to act the way she is." I defend.

"Bella, hi!" Emily says as she and Sam walk out of the house.

"Hey." Bella says and Emily hugs her.

"I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again." Emily says.

"Yeah. Same here." Bella says.

"Sam, we good?" Jake asks.

"We're good. She won't be getting through out line any time soon." Sam says hugging Emily close.

"Cool." Jake says.

"Yeah, that's right boys!" Paul says.

"Beach time!" Quil yells. Carlie and I jump onto our boyfriend's backs and head to the beach.

* * *

When we get to the beach Quil and Paul run into the water. Carlie takes off her dress and heads in with Embry. I take a deep breath and take my shirt and shorts off. Wolf whistles and growls sound around me.

"Nice Kim!" Paul shouts and I blush. I turn to Jared and see him smiling.

"I told you you'd look fine. In fact you look more than fine, you look stunning." he says and I blush but kiss him lightly. We head into the water with the others and soon a water battle is in motion.

* * *

After hours at the beach we head back to Emily's for lunch.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Kim's point of view

After school Jared and I head to Emily's before we head to patrol. When we arrive we find Jake talking with Sam.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Bella's being hunted by a group of vampires again." Jake says.

"Ugh again?" I groan while Jake growls. Jared pulls me behind him and growls at Jake.

"Knock it off." Sam orders and they do. "We're going to work with the Cullen's to make sure no one is harmed." he says and we nod. He and Jake leave to talk more while Jared and I go into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Emily says.

"Hi Em." we say.

"Hungry?" she asks and we nod. She hands us a muffin and we thank her. Jared and I quickly eat it and then head to patrol.

* * *

After patrol Jared and I head back to Sam and Emily's for the pack meeting about working with the Cullen's.

"Good everyone's here." Sam says as we enter the house. Jared sits on the couch and I in his lap.

"Alright as you all know there's a group of vampires after Bella again and we need to be alert at all times. We can't risk the leeches coming after our people." Sam says and we all nod.

"So what are we going to do?" Seth asks.

"We're going to be working with the Cullens." Sam says and some growl break out.

"Why are we working with them?" Leah glares.

"We need to keep our people safe." Sam responds. He goes into more about patrolling and other stuff until it's eight. We all eat a late dinner and then head home.

* * *

Tonight we're having a bonfire. It's the first time Quil, Leah, Carlie, and Seth will have been to one. I'm dressed in jean shorts, black combat boots, and black, gray, white, and dark green plaid shirt. I also have on my promise ring, flower charm bracelet set, and crescent moon earrings. I help Emily place all the food on the tables and help the guys get the fire started. Leah, Seth, Jake, Embry, and Carlie aren't here yet and neither are the elders. I watch the guys play football as I hear Leah, Sue, and Seth arrive.

"Hey Kim." Leah says as she and Seth come over to me.

"Hey guys." I say turning to them with a smile on my lips. Seth heads over to the guys as Leah and I watch them.

"So how's patrol with the leeches?" Leah asks.

"Jared is always by my side making sure they don't come over to me." I say and she rolls her eyes. "I don't mind it but would rather not be near them." I say.

"Me too. They stink!" she says and I chuckle.

"Hello dear." Sue says coming over to me.

"Hi Sue how are you?" I ask.

"I'm doing well. How are you Kim?" she asks.

"I'm wonderful." I say with a smile as I look at Jared. She chuckles and heads over to Emily.

"Kim!" Paul yells and I look to him. He throws the football and I catch it.

"You better run." Leah says as I see the guys running for me. I yelp and start to run.

"Come here Kimmy Cub!" Quil says.

"Never!" I yell back and continue to run. But someone ends up tackling me. I look up and smile at Jared.

"Gotcha." he says with a grin. I kiss him and he kisses back.

"Ugh!" Quil grumbles.

"Just give us the ball." Paul says. I break away from Jared and throw the ball at Paul's head.

"Didn't hurt." he says and I frown. They all go back to playing but Jared stays on top of me.

"You're so beautiful." he says and I smile.

"And you're so handsome." I say and he chuckles. I reach up and kiss him. Things start to heat up but we're interrupted.

"Come on love birds! Food's ready!" Leah yells and we growl but get up. Jared slings his arm over my shoulders and leads us back to the others for food.

* * *

After food we all get around the fire and get ready for the legends to start. Everyone's here except Jake. Jared's sitting on the log with me next to him. Paul's laying on on of the logs hogging the whole thing, Carlie's in Embry's lap, Leah's sitting next to her mother, Quil next to his grandfather who is next to Billy, Seth's sitting next to his sister, and Emily is sitting next to Sam with her head on his shoulder.

"Jake!" Seth yells and runs up to Jake who is with Bella. I growl lowly and Jared rubs my back.

"What is she doing here?" I hiss.

"Jake wanted to bring her so maybe her thoughts on the leeches will change." Paul grumbles.

"It's just for a two hours babe." Jared says kissing my temple.

"Fine." I grumble and lean into him. Billy whistles at Jake and Seth who are messing around. They stop and join us. Bella sits next to Jake and keeps her eyes on the ground. Soon Billy starts the legends.

* * *

By the time the legends are done Carlie's practically asleep. I'm pretty tired but still awake.

"Tried angel?" Jared asks.

"I could stay up longer." I say.

"Want to talk a walk?" he asks and I nod.

"See ya later." I say to everyone. They mutter their goodbyes as Jared leads me down the beach. He keeps my close as the cool wind blows, not that I would get cold. We don't talk and that's okay. I look up at the sky and see that it's a crescent moon tonight. All the stars are out shinning next to it. Jared stops and stares at me.

"Gosh you're so beautiful." he says and I smile. He leans in for a kiss and I happily reply. My hands knot in his hair as his hands wrap around my waist pulling me close. I hear moans and growls but don't know if they're coming from me or Jared. The kiss is hot and steamy but still sweet. All too soon we break away from air.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too Kimmy." he says and kisses me again.

* * *

It's finally the last day of school and I'm so happy. It's my last class and it's only one minute till school's over and summer starts. I stare at the clock and count down the seconds. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. The bell sounds and everyone cheers.

"I'll see you all next year." Mr. Henderson says. I wait for the crowd to settle down before I leave the class. The halls are filled with kids trying to hurry up and leave the school so they can start their summer break. I make my way to my locker and check that I have everything.

"Guess who." a husky voice says as hands appear over my eyes.

"Hmmm Paul?" I ask.

"Nope." he says.

"Quil?" I ask.

"Wrong again." he says.

"Oh I know Tim!" I say.

"Who's Tim?" Jared growls removing his hands and spinning me to face him.

"I was kidding Jare. I knew it was you." I say and peck his lips. He wants more though and kisses me back. I smile and kiss him back.

"Come on love birds we have summer plans." Paul says breaking us apart.

"Ya stupid leech party that we have to go to." Quil grumbles.

"Ya I don't know why Jake wants to even go anymore. I mean Bella probably hates him for kissing her." Embry says with Carlie under his arm.

"Jake kissed her?" Carlie asks.

"Ya yesterday." Quil says.

"Broke her hand." I chuckle.

"Ouch." Carlie cringes.

"Oh ya." I say as we exit the school doors.

"So I'll see you at your place at five so we can get ready for the party." Carlie says to me. Emily decided to have an end of school party for us tonight.

"Ya I'll see you then." I say and hug her before she heads away with Embry to his bike. The rest of us get in Jared's truck. He drops me off at home and then heads to Em's with the other guys.

"Katherine I'm home!" I yell into the house.

"Hey Kimmy." she says coming from the bedroom. Her stomach is showing slightly, she's two and a half months pregnant.

"Auntie Kimmy!" Avery says and launches herself at me. I catch her and twirl her around.

"Hello my favorite niece." I say and kiss her head.

"Where's uncle Jarey, uncle Pauly, and everyone else?" she asks frowning.

"They're at aunt Emily's." I say.

"Aw." she pouts.

"But you'll see them tonight at her house." I say and she smiles.

"Yay!" she cheers. I set her down and she runs into the living room to watch TV.

"Oh and Avery you get to meet Claire tonight. Emily's getting her right now." I say.

"Yay a new friend!" she smiles. I smile too and think of how close Claire and Avery are going to get. I've never met Claire but from what Emily has told me Claire and Avery have all the same likes and dislikes. I watch as Avery jumps up and dances to the music coming from her favorite TV.

* * *

Carlie and I are going through my clothes in search of an outfit for me. She's wearing a blue and floral knee-length dress and blue wedges. She has blue pearl earrings, her promise ring from Embry, and a purple and pink bracelet.

"Here." Carlie says handing me a dark brown tank top, a high low green skirt with a brown belt, and dark brown sandals. "It's perfect for you." she says with a smile. I take it and get dressed. She's right it is perfect for me.

"Whatcha think?" I ask emerging from my bathroom.

"Pretty!" Avery cheers grinning.

"Perfect!' Carlie says.

"Now accessories." she says. She goes through my stuff and finds what I need. I put on my promise ring, a pack bracelet, and red garnet earrings.

"Can you two dress me up?" Avery asks and Carlie and I smile.

"Sure cutie." I say and she leads us into her room. We pick out a cute pink dress and black dress shoes for her. I curl her hair and put in a pink bow.

"Thanks aunty!" she says and hugs me.

"Don't forget the lipstick." Carlie says and Avery lights up.

"Are you sure she should wear that?" I ask.

"It's just a little." Carlie assures and puts it on Avery.

"Thanks aunty Carlie!" Avery says and hugs Carlie.

"Girls lets go!" Katherine yells up the stairs.

"Coming!" we yell back. WE head downstairs and then get into Katherine's van and head to Em's.

* * *

When we get to Em's I smell many different and delicious scents. Carlie runs inside to see Embry while Josh helps Katherine inside. I take Avery's hand and head inside.

"Hey everyone." I say. "Hey Kim, hey Avery." they says.

"Uncle Jarey!" Avery yells and launches herself at him.

"Hey kiddo." he says and she kisses his cheek leaving red lips. I chuckle at him and so does Avery. "What's so funny?" he asks coming over to me.

"Avery has lipstick on and kissed you. You have red lips on your cheek." I say.

"Isn't she a little young for makeup?" he asks.

"Carlie insisted she wear it." I say and he nods.

"Well kiddo I think you should go give uncle Pauly a great big kiss on the cheek." he says and she smiles nodding. After she runs to find Paul Jared pulls me into his arms.

"You look amazing." he says and I smile.

"Thank you." I say and kiss him.

"JARED!" a voice yells and we break apart. We laugh at the sight before us. Paul's holding a giggling Avery but his face is what's hilarious. I guess Avery really missed Paul because he has red lips all over his face.

"Nice look Paul." I say through my laughter. Everyone breaks into laughter when they see the sight.

"I think uncle Pauly looks wonderful." Avery says.

"Sorry kid but it's not my style." he says and she frowns but nods.

"Avery I'd like you to meet my niece Claire." Emily says holding a little girl on her hip. Paul sets Avery down and Emily sets Claire down. They start to talk and then run upstairs saying something about playing with dolls. Paul heads into the bathroom to wash off his face. Carlie comes over to me pouting.

"Embry's not here yet." she whines.

"He's probably with Jake and Quil at the Cullen's." I say.

"I wish he would get here soon." she whines and heads into the living room to talk to Leah. I pull Jared out to the backyard and we sit on the steps.

"So what do you want to do this summer?" he asks playing with my fingers.

"Kiss you." I say and he chuckles as I blush. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"I was thinking the same thing." he says and leans in.

"Jared, Kim!" Sam yells and we groan. We get up and head inside where we find Jake, Quil, and Embry.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"There's an army of leeches coming after Bella." Jake growls and my eyes widen.

"An army?" I ask shocked. Jake nods and Jared holds me close. Emily makes sure the little girls are busy so they won't hear us.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asks.

"I told the Cullen's we'd help them fight." Jake says and I innerly groan. Why do we always have to protect Bella?

"We need to keep our people safe." Sam says and we nod.

"We'll keep the patrol schedules the same but be even more alert." Sam says.

"They want us to practice fighting these leeches tomorrow." Jake says.

"When and where?" Paul asks.

"Noon and on their land." Jake says.

"We'll go but everyone watch your backs." Sam says.

"Why do we have to do this for the leech lover?" Leah asks my unspoken question. Jake growls but Sam silences him.

"We're not only protecting Bella, we're protecting our people." Sam says. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow." Sam says and we all nod. Emily goes back to cooking with Katherine and Sam and Josh talk about something. Embry and Carlie go into the living room with Seth and Leah. Jake leaves without saying anything but I'm guessing he's going to go call Bella or something.

"Finally we get to kick some leech butt!" Paul cheers.

"That's the best part about this." I grumble. I hear Claire and Avery coming down the stairs and then appear.

"Are you two having fun?" I ask and they grin.

"We're best friends!" they cheer and I smile.

"Good." I say.

"Uncle Quilly!" Avery says and hugs Quil's legs.

"Hey Avery." he says and kisses her head.

"Meet Claire, my best friend." she says and Quil looks over at Claire. As soon as their eyes meet he freezes. How can this be!? How can he imprint on a kid?!

"Um Sam we got a problem." Jared says and Sam comes over to us.

"What?" he asks.

"I think Quil just imprinted on Claire." I whisper. Quil comes out of his trance and smiles at Claire.

"Quil did you do you know what?" Sam asks.

"I think I did." he says smiling at Claire. She gives him a big toothy grin too.

"Well the elders did say the imprinter will be either a brother, friend, or lover." he says.

"I didn't know that. I just thought it was lover and protecter." I say.

"It is. If we phase and look through Quil's thoughts we'll see that they're all about protecting Claire and being a friend to her." he says and Jared and I nod.

"Interesting." I say.

"Wait does that mean someone might imprint on Avery?" I ask.

"Maybe." he says and walks away.

"If someone does he better be miles away from Josh." I say and Jared chuckles.

"Food's ready!" Emily yells and everyone piles into the dinning room.

* * *

After food Claire, Avery, and Quil disappear upstairs to play dolls. Paul and Seth head out to patrol and Leah heads home. Jared, Embry, Carlie, Josh, Katherine, Sam, Emily, and I decide to watch a movie. Looking around at us I smile. All the girls are cuddled into their lovers arms and the guys have their arms wrapped around their girls. I cuddle closer to Jared and he kisses my head.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." he whispers back and kisses me.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
Kim's point of view

Today we're going to train with the Cullen's for the upcoming battle with the newborn leeches. Paul and I are pretty excited about getting to fight the leeches but Jared has been talking with Sam to make me stay behind while they go fight. I love that Jared cares but I am a big girl and am capable of fighting the leeches. In fact I'm more experienced than him but that doesn't mean anything to him, as long as I'm careful.

* * *

We reach the end of our land where the river separates our land from the Cullen's. The doctor is there and allows us onto his land. We follow him to a clearing where all the other leeches and Bella are. I glare at Bella and her leech glares back reading my thoughts about her. "Cut it out." Jake growls and I roll my eyes. Jared stands by me and nuzzles my fur. I smile and nuzzle back.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward states to the doctor.

"They came. That's what matters." the doctor says. "Will you translate?" he asks his mind reading son. He nods and they both come to us. Bella turns to Jake as he scoots closer to her.

"Hey, Jake." she says.

"Hey Bella." Jake says with a smile but Sam growls at him to knock it off. The future seeing leech comes over to Bella which makes Jake unhappy.

"Welcome." the doctor starts. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us to defeat them." he continues.

"How are they different from regular leeches?" Sam asks.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward tells his father.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." he finishes and turns to the emotion leech.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army does, but no human army could stand against them." he says and Seth gulps. I send him a reassuring smile and he calms down. "Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose." he says. "Emmett." he calls and the buff leech turns to his brother. We watch as they start to battle showing us how to fight properly. I watch all their movements and store them away for the battle. Jake grins when Edward gets thrown to the ground. After awhile Jake heads over to Bella. She pets him and he purrs in happiness. I keep my mouth shut but still glare at her. Jared nuzzles me and licks my nose. I smile and lick him back.

"Gross." Quil shutters.

"Focus." Sam orders. Soon the training is over and we leave. We all hurry off the land and calm down when we reach our own land.

* * *

After the training Jared and I head to his place to babysit the girls while his parents go out for the night.

"Kim!" the girls yell when they see me. I've gotten to know them all and love them like my own little sisters.

"Hey girls." I say and they hug me. I smile and hug back.

"Alright we're going to leave but we'll be back around eleven." Mr. Cameron says.

"You two have fun." Jared says.

"Oh we will." Mr. Cameron says kissing his wife.

"Ew." Rose and Lilly say. Mr. and Mrs. Cameron leave and I turn to the girls.

"What should we do first?" I ask.

"Can we go see a movie?" Kayla asks.

"Ya can we?!" the twins ask.

"Sure." Jared says and they get their coats. We all hop into Jared's truck and head to Port Angeles.

* * *

The movie was good and now we're eating at a diner in town.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asks.

"Chicken strips and a chocolate milkshake please." the twins say at the same time. The waitress looks at them shocked and then writes down the order.

"Can I have the club sandwich and lemonade please?" Kayla asks and the waitress nods writing it down.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and Sprite please." I say.

"And I'll have a medium supreme pizza and Coke." Jared says and she writes it all down.

"I'll go get your drinks and your food will be out in a few moments." she says and leaves.

"So what else are we doing tonight?" Lilly asks.

"Well it's only seven so we still have till ten thirty." I say. Kayla has a curfew of ten thirty and the twins nine but their parents allowed them to stay up later for tonight.

"Can you do our nails Kimmy?" Rose asks.

"Sure it sounds like fun. What do you think Kayla? Kayla?" I ask when she doesn't respond. I look at her and find her staring behind me. I turn around and fins her staring at a boy around her age. Jared growls and I shush him. "Kayla do you know him?" I ask and she turns to me.

"What?" she asks and I smile.

"I asked if you know him." I say.

"That's Kayla's crush, Matthew." Lilly says and Kayla blushes bright red.

"Shut it." Kayla growls kicking her little sister under the table.

"Be nice." I say.

"Ya I know him. He's in a lot of my classes." she says.

"Do you like him? Does he like you? Are you two dating? When did this happen? Do mom and dad know?" Jared asks and I step on his foot to shut him up.

"No Jared we're not dating." Kayla says and mutters "But I wish we did."

"Why don't you go say hi?" I suggest.

"No way." she says.

"Come on." I say and pull her out of the booth.

"Kim please don't make me do this." she begs.

"Kayla if you like this boy then you need to do something. Flirt a little." I say and Jared growls.

"Oh stop it." I scold.

"She's too young to flirt let alone a boyfriend." he says.

"She's thirteen turning fourteen in two weeks." I say. "She's old enough. I went on my first date when I was thirteen." I say and his eyes widen.

"You did? Who was he?" he asks.

"None of your business. Now come on Kayla." I say and pull her with me.

"Kim wait." she says and I stop. She pulls me into the bathroom and sighs. "I really like him Kim but don't want to embarrass myself in front of him." she says.

"Kayla you won't." I say.

"What if I say something wrong or spill something on him?" she asks.

"He'll think it's cute and I'll make sure nothing's near you." I say.

"Okay." she says and I pull her back out. We walk over to the table where Matthew is. 'Hi Matthew." Kayla says shyly.

"Oh hey Kayla." he says with a smile. I can hear his heart pick up, he so likes her.

"You guys know Kayla right?" he asks the other two boys at the table.

"Ya Jared Cameron's sister right?" one asks.

"That's me." she says.

"Who are you?" the other ask eyeing me up and down. I can hear Jared growl and know he's dying to come over here.

"Too young for you." I say and he frowns. "I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend." I say.

"Would you mind if Kayla stayed with us for awhile?" Matthew asks. I turn to Kayla and see the hope in her eyes.

"Sure." I say and they both smile. Kayla sits next to Matthew and I head back to Jared. His knuckles are white from gripping the table, I'm surprised it hasn't broke yet.

"Is Kayla on a date?" Rose asks.

"No she's just hanging out with her friends." I say.

"She talks about Matthew all the time." Lilly says. "Oh he's so perfect and has the beautifulest smile in the whole world." she imitates and I smile.

"And he has the world's most smooth skin." Rose adds.

"How does she know he has smooth skin? Have they touched?" Jared growls.

"Jared just clam down." I rub my hand up his arm and he immediately calms down."Good boy." I say and kiss his cheek.

* * *

After dinner Kayla returns to us and we head home. I paint the girls nails while Jared patrols. I do the twins first and set up a movie for them in the living room so they can watch a movie while their nails dry. I head back upstairs to Kayla's room and shut the door.

"Okay spill." I demand and sit next to her on the bed.

"I knew you would ask that." she says and I start to pain her nails.

"Matthew Jackson is fourteen and in most of my classes. I've had a crush on him for three years when we got paired up for an assignment. We got to know each other and I fell for him. He's sweet, smart, a complete gentleman, and just perfect in my mind." she sighs and I smile.

"You have it bad and so does he." I say.

"How do you know he likes me?" she asks.

"I can see it in his eyes." and his heart.

"I don't know." she says.

"Kayla if you like him so much I say go for it. You don't have to wait for him to ask you out. You're a brave girl ask him." I say.

"You really think I should?" she asks.

"Sure." I say. "It's just a date." I say.

"If I do would you help me pick out an outfit?" she asks.

"Of course." I say and she smiles.

"Thanks Kim." she says and hugs me. "You're the big sister I always wanted." she says and I hug tighter.

"You and the twins are the younger sisters I always wanted." I say and kiss her head.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
Kim's point of view

So Kayla ended up asking Matthew out the next day and he said yes so now Carlie and I are helping her get ready for the date. Her parents are at some work dinner and the twins are at a sleepover. Kayla and Matthew are going out for dinner and a movie. She's wearing gray jean capris, black flats, and a black tank top since it's not cold out. I straighten her hair while Carlie puts on some make up.

"Do you think Matt will like it?" Kayla asks nervous.

"Oh so you're calling him Matt now?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as she blushes.

"Ya. He calls me Kay." she says and we smile.

"He'll be drooling when he sees you." Carlie says.

"Totally." I say and she smiles. Kayla's phone rings and she picks it up.

"Hey Matt. Oh. Oh no that's okay I understand. Ya bye." she says sadly and hangs up. She pushes our hands away and runs to her bed. She jumps onto it and buries her face into her pillow. I hear soft crying coming from her. Carlie and I share a sad expression before hurrying over to Kayla.

"Kayla sweetheart what's wrong?" I ask rubbing her back.

"That was Matt." she says looking at us. Her makeup is smeared and coming off. "He...he said he's sick and can't come on the date." she cries.

"Oh Kayla." I say and pull her into my arms. She cries into my chest while I rub her back. Carlie does the same as me. Jared opens the door and his face softens when he sees his sister crying.

"Wha.." he starts but I shut him up. I shake my head telling him not now. He mouths Matthew and I nod my head. He starts to shake but I shake my head. I hand Kayla over to Carlie and bring Jared out to the hallway. "What'd that jerk do to my sister?" he growls.

"He called saying he's sick and can't go out tonight." I say and he growls.

"Easy tiger." I say.

"He lied to my sister, he's dead." he says turning to the stairs.

"Jared just wait a minute I say grabbing his arm.

"What?" he asks.

"Maybe he really is sick. Matthew doesn't seem the the kind of person to lie." I say and he sighs.

"I'm going to go over to his house and scope it out." he says and I give him a look. "As a wolf and listen to see if he really is sick." he says.

"Alright but don't you hurt that boy." I say.

"I won't." he says. I kiss him and then head back inside to Kayla and Carlie.

* * *

After ten minutes of comforting Kayla she stops crying. I put in her favorite movie and decide to pop some popcorn for her. Carlie leaves but tells me to call her when I find out about Matthew. When I am putting the popcorn in a bowl I hear a howl. My eyes widen and I run out of the backdoor. I phase quickly and find that Jared's talking to a new wolf.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Matthew." he says and my eyes widen.

"What?!" I yell.

"He really was sick." he says.

"Well at least we know he wasn't lying." I say.

"I would never lie to Kayla." Matthew pipes up.

"I know you wouldn't." I say.

"I really like her." he says and I smile while Jared growls.

"Jared control yourself and be nice." I say. Two more howls break out as two new voices join us.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" they yell.

"Calm down and tell us your names." I say.

"I'm Brady Fuller." one says.

"Collin Littlesea." the other says.

"Collin you're Jake's cousin and Brady you're Seth and Leah's cousin right?" I ask.

"Yes." they say.

"Hold on." I say. I take a deep breath and howl for Jake, Seth, and Leah. We each have our own howls.

"What's up Kim?" Seth asks.

"Please tell me it's not about Bella." Leah begs.

"What now Kim?" Jake whines.

"We have three newbies." I say.

"Brady?" Seth asks.

"Seth is that you?" Brady asks hesitantly.

"Yep. Cool right?" Seth asks as he arrives with Leah and Jake.

"I guess. Well what is this exactly?" Brady asks.

"Leah and Seth will explain it to you while Jake tells Collin. And Matthew Jared will help you." I say.

"Alright." they say.

"I have to go but call if you need anything." I say and head back to Kayla.

"Please tell her I really am sick and will take her out when I'm better!" Matthew calls after me.

"I will." I say as I reach the house. I phase back and change. I go back into the kitchen and find the popcorn still there. I grab it and run upstairs. Kayla's in the same position I left her in. "Here ya go Kayla." I say handing her the bowl.

"Thanks Kim." she says taking it. I sit next to her and pause the movie.

"I wanted to tell you that I talked with Matthew's mom and he's been sick all week. He didn't tell you because he figured he'd be better by tonight but he wasn't. He's just as upset about missing the date as you are." I say and she smiles a little.

"I feel bad that he's sick." she says.

"Maybe I could bring him some soup tomorrow or something." she says.

"Um you should probably stay away from him right now." I say. He could hurt her if he's angry.

"Why?" she asks. "He is really sick and could be contagious." I say.

"Oh. Then I'll call him tomorrow." she says.

"Good idea." I say and turn to movie back on. I lay with her and watch the movie waiting for Jared to return which won't be for hours since he's helping Matthew.

* * *

Jared's point of view

Well now I now that Matthew isn't a jerk and isn't lying to my sister. But now I have to worry about if he's going to imprint on my sister. And if goes anywhere near her he could hurt her since he's brand new. He doesn't seem like a bad guy but Kayla's my little sister and I don't like anyone she likes. I know she's not so little anymore but she'll always be my little sister. Matthew and Collin decided to tell their parents about being wolves but Brady decided to keep it from his since they'd freak out. Collin's won't since he's apart of the Black family and they know about the wolves. Matthew doesn't think his parents will freak because they strongly believe in the legends. When I finally head home it's midnight and I'm exhausted. Mom and dad are already asleep and so is Kayla. I drag myself into my room and find Kim sleeping in my bed. I smile at the sight and crawl in next to her.

"Missed you." she mumbles cuddling up to me.

"Missed you too." I say kissing her head.

"How are they?" she asks.

"Fine." I say.

"Good." she says.

"Night angel." I say.

"Night Jare." she sighs and falls back asleep.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
Kim's point of view

It's been a week since Matt, Brady, and Collin phased. Jared has ordered Matt to stay clear of Kayla so he doesn't hurt her. Jared's also slightly worried that Matt will imprint on Kayla. He doesn't want any boy near his sister, even her soul mate. I think it's silly but he's just being protective. I just got done patrolling with all the boys and invited them over for food.

"So what do you guys want?" I ask entering the house.

"Anything. I'm starving!" Collin says and I chuckle.

"Same here." Matt and Brady say.

"Well how about I make sandwiches." I suggest.

"Sounds good." Brady says.

"Where's your brother, sister, and niece?" Matt asks hearing no one else in the room.

"My brother's at some work thing in Seattle and my sister's at a doctor's appointment. Jared's watching Avery but should be over here soon." I say and he nods. I start the food while the boys head into the living room to watch TV.

* * *

When I finish the food Jare walks in with Avery, Kayla, and the twins.

"Kimmy!" all the girls yell and rush to me. I hug them all and pick Avery up.

"Hi girls." I say smiling. "Did you have fun with uncle Jarey?" I ask my niece.

"Yep!" she grins.

"How was work?" Jared asks kissing my cheek.

"Fine." I say.

"Kayla?" Matt freezes as he and the other boys walk into the kitchen.

"Matt." Kayla smiles and looks up at him. His eyes lock on hers and I smile knowing that look. Jared starts to shake but I kiss his cheek and he slowly stops.

"Congrats Matt." Collin pats Matt on the back.

"Ya nice job buddy." Brady says while Jared growls.

"You look better." Kayla observes looking over Matt.

"Ya I feel better." he smiles realizing that he imprinted.

"Why haven't you called me?" she asks and he frowns.

"Um guys why don't we head into the living room." I suggest to everyone else. Collin and Brady grab the food and leave with the twins. Jared doesn't make a move to leave so I pull him with me into the living room.

"Why are you letting him be that close to her with no one watching them?" Jared asks.

"Jared he's fine and we'll hear if anything goes wrong." I say and he sighs. He grabs a sandwich and sits on the couch.

"Kimmy who are they?" Avery asks pointing to Brady and Collin.

"Avery this is Collin and Brady. They work with me and Jared." I say and she nods.

"It's nice to meet you Avery. Your aunty always talks about you." Collin says and I smile as does Avery. Brady looks over at Avery and then his eyes widen and his jaw drops. My eyes widen and I start to shake.

"Brady!" I growl. Jared takes Avery from me and Brady slightly cowers. I stalk towards Brady and he whimpers backing into the wall.

"Kim you know I have no control over this." he whines.

"On my two-year old niece!" I hiss. Jared hands Avery to Collin and hurries over to me.

"Kim calm down angel." Jared says pulling me back. He rubs my arms which calms me but I still glare at Brady.

"I'm sorry Brady." I say and he nods. "I won't hurt you but Josh is a different story." I say and he gulps.

"Brady do you want to play dolls?" Avery asks from Collins arms. Brady smiles but then looks at me.

"Go ahead." I say and he smiles. He, Avery, and the twins run upstairs to Avery's room. I sigh and plop onto the couch.

"I thought Brady was a goner." Collin says and I smile.

"He might have been." I say.

"I was right." Jared smiles.

"About what?" I ask.

"You said Josh was going to be the one to flip out about someone imprinting on Avery but I said you would and I was right." he says and I roll me eyes.

"So what do you win?" I raise an eyebrow. He smirks and leans in to kiss me.

"Ewww. PDA guys!" Collin yells covering his eyes. I smile and pull away from Jared. Matt and Kayla come into the room both smiling. Hmm I wonder what they talked about.

"So you two okay?" I ask.

"Yep." Kayla replies happily. Matt looks a little worried and upset but happy.

"Good." I say.

* * *

After lunch Jared heads off to patrol leaving me with the kids. I start to clean the kitchen when Kayla comes in.

"Can I help?" she asks and I nod.

"So what'd you and Matt talk about?" I ask.

"He told me that he was sorry that he didn't call me because he was really sick and felt awful. I forgave him and asked if he was any better. He said ya and I asked if he wanted to still go on a date." she says.

"What'd he say?" I ask.

"He said that he couldn't. I asked if it was because of Jared and he said yes. I told him not to be afraid of my brother and not listen to him. So he said okay and we made plans to go out this weekend." she says and I smile.

"That's great!" I say.

"Ya it is." she smiles.

"Did he say anything about his sickness?" I ask.

"He said he had mono." she says and I nod. So he didn't tell her about the secret or imprinting yet, that's good. She should be eased into this not thrown. Jared may not like it but Kayla's going to be apart of this supernatural world. I'm glad she'll have Matt to lean onto. I know learning about all this she's going to freak out. I just hope she'll trust Matt and believe him when he tells her.

* * *

Hours later when Katherine and Josh are on their way home and everyone but Brady and Jared have left. Brady's worried about telling Josh and Katherine, I am too. I have no clue how they'll react. Katherine was happy when Jared imprinted on me but this is her two year old daughter we're talking about so she might act differently. And Josh wasn't thrilled when Jared imprinted on me so I know he's not going to be happy a werewolf imprinted on his only daughter.

"We're home." Josh says as he and Katherine walk through the door. Avery, who's in Brady's arms, jumps out of his grasp and runs to her parents.

"Daddy, mommy!" she smiles and hugs their legs.

"Hello darling." Katherine says picking her daughter up. She kisses her head and Avery kisses her.

"Hi baby sister." Avery says to the little bump on her mom.

"Avery it could be a brother." I say.

"No it's a sister." she says and we chuckle.

"Oh Brady it's good to see you."Katherine says noticing Brady. He gulps and gives her a smile.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Connweller." he says and Katherine looks confused. She's told all the guys to call her Katherine not Mrs. Connweller.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asks and Brady takes a deep breath. Get ready for war Brady.


	35. Chapter 34

**Yay this story has reached 100 reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 34  
Kim's point of view

"What are you doing here?" Josh asks and Brady takes a deep breath. Get ready for war Brady.

"Um I need to talk with you and Katherine Josh." Brady says nervously.

"What about?" Josh asks.

"Avery why don't you go upstairs and play dolls, I'll be up there in a minute." I say and Katherine lets go of Avery.

"Can Brady play with me?" Avery asks and Katherine and Josh look at their daughter confused.

"Maybe later." I say and she nods sadly but heads upstairs. I hear her enter her room and turn to Brady.

"What's this about Brady?" Josh asks.

"Please know I never meant for this to happen and have no control over it." Brady says.

"What'd you do Brady?" Josh asks getting angry.

"I imprinted on Avery." Brady says.

"YOU WHAT!?" Josh yells.

"What?" Katherine asks shocked. Josh looks ready to kill and walks toward Brady but I stop him.

"Josh think about this." I start and he looks at me."Quil did the same thing on Claire. He's only her friend and wants to protect her. There's no romance." I say.

"But on Avery." he says.

"I know how you feel. I wanted to tackle Brady but I came to my senses and you need to also." I say and he takes a deep breath closing his eyes.

"Sir I'd never do anything to hurt Avery. I just want to protect her and make sure she's happy and safe." Brady says and Josh looks over to him and sighs.

"You're a good kid Brady. And I am going to trust you with Avery's safety." he says and Brady lights up.

"Thank you sir." Brady says and shakes Josh's hand. We look over to Katherine and find her smiling.

"I know you'll be good to our little girl Brady. You can come over anytime." she says and hugs Brady.

"Thank you." he says. "I should be getting home but is it alright if I come over tomorrow?" he asks.

"Of course." Katherine says.

"May I go say goodbye to Avery?" he asks and Josh nods. Brady heads upstairs and I pull Jared outside with me.

"Now that you saw how Josh reacted can't you be happy for Matt and Kayla?" I ask and he sighs.

"I'm happy for them but just don't want him to hurt her." he says.

"I know Jared but you have to trust that he won't." I say. "Matt hasn't given you any reason to hate him. He's been great to Kayla and they belong together." I say.

"I know." he says.

"So you'll stop keeping him from her and allow them to go out?" I ask.

"As long as one of my parents, his parents, you, or me are with them." he says and I roll my eyes.

"They have to have some privacy." I say.

"Why? So they can make out?" he asks and I chuckle.

"No." I say.

"That's what any other teenagers would do." he says. "We would." he says and I chuckle as a small blush covers my cheeks.

"Well they're not normal teenagers. Neither are we but we're at that point in our relationship to do that." I say and he nods.

"Well we're alone now." he smirks and I smile. He leans in and kisses me.

* * *

After talking with Jared we returned to the house and talked with Katherine and Josh. We also played with Avery until dinner. Then Jared left to go see his family but would be back later. I'm in my room now thinking about things. In two days the newborns are coming. If things go bad I could end up not coming back. I'd leave behind my brother, sister-in-law, niece, and unborn niece or nephew. I'd also be leaving the twins, Mr and Mrs Cameron, Kayla, Carlie, and Emily. And if Jared survives and I don't then we'd be apart. I can't live without him, well I wouldn't really be living but you get it. But what if he dies and I survive? I couldn't live without him and would cry everyday. Without Jared I'm nothing, there's nothing that means as much to me as Jared does. Tears rim my eyes thinking about loosing Jared. I love him with everything I have. He's my life and soul mate. I have to stop thinking about this! Nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow. We've been training with the Cullens so we know what to do and plus we're made to kill leeches. But I can't help but think something might go wrong. Oh please let me be wrong!

"Kim?" Jared asks and I jump in the my bed not hearing him arrive. I look over to him and smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he says and I nod. He walks over to me and lays down with me. I cuddle close to him and he wraps his big, warm, and strong arms around me. He buries his head in my hair kissing my neck. I kiss his cheek and take in his scent, the forest. If Jared died I wouldn't be able to smell this scent every again. My heart breaks at that thought. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Kim." he says sternly and I sigh knowing I'm not going to keep this from him.

"I'm worried about the battle. About loosing someone." I whisper into his neck. His grip on me tightens and he takes a deep breath.

"You won't loose anyone." he says. "I won't leave you." he whispers into my ear making me shiver.

"You can't see the future Jare." I counter.

"I promise I'll come back to you Kim." he says looking deep into my eyes.

"I promise to come back to you too Jared." I say and he plants his lips on mine. The kiss is passionate, we're showing each other how much we mean to them. Jared flips me on top of him and keeps his hands on my back and in my hair. My arms wrap around his neck and tangle into his short hair. I pull back for air but look deeply into his eyes. "I love you Jared." I say.

"I love you too Kim." he says. "And I'll never leave you. I'll always be here, in your heart." he says placing a hand over my heart. A tear falls and he wipes it away. I take his hand and kiss it.

"You'll always be in my heart Jared." I say. " Always."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
Kim's point of view

Today's the newborn battle. Everyone's at Sam and Emily's and I mean everyone. All the elders, imprints, and families that know the secret. Matt still hasn't told Kayla the secret yet but he's going to after today. "Everyone needs to say their goodbyes, we need to leave soon." Sam announces. I turn to Josh, Katherine, and Avery. Katherine's in tears and Avery looks sad. She doesn't want Brady and her uncles to leave her. She thinks we're going camping and might not be home for awhile. I hug Katherine and she cries into my shoulder.

"Come back to us Kim, okay?" she asks and I nod into her shoulder.

"I'll try my very best." I promise. I hug Josh next and hug him tight. He, Katherine, and Avery are all the family I have left and I don't want to loose them.

"I love you Kim." Josh whispers in my ear. "Come back to us. I need my little sister, Katherine needs a sister, and Avery needs an aunty." he says.

"I will Joshy. And I love you too." I say as tears brim my eyes. I kneel down to Avery and she flings herself into my arms.

"Why can't I come camping with you and Brady?" she asks.

"It's going to be dangerous Avery." I say rubbing her back.

"Don't get hurt aunty!" she warns with sad eyes.

"I won't Avery. Remember I'm the big bad wolf." I say and she smiles chuckling.

"You're not bad but you are big." she says and I nod. She hugs me and I kiss her head.

"I'll come back Avery. And so will Brady, I promise he will." I promise. I will do everything to make sure she gets Brady back, even if it means my life.

"Thanks aunty." she says and lets go. I kiss and hug my family once more before finding Jared. He said goodbye to his parents before he came here and Matt said goodbye to Kayla then. Jared leads me outside and kisses me as soon as we're alone. I kiss back with all the passion I have. We're showing each other how much love we have for one another.

"Don't get hurt today Kim." Jared breaks away from me and looks into my eyes.

"I'll try not to Jared but I need to fight and protect my family." I say.

"Kim I can't lose you." he begs.

"I can't lose you too Jared. So does that mean you can't fight?" I ask and he groans.

"Just please be careful." he says.

"I will Jared, I promise." I say and he nods swooping in for another kiss.

"Jared, Kim." Sam calls and we head back inside for one more goodbye before we head into the forest to phase.

* * *

~Skip the battle cause we all know how it goes~

Well that wasn't much of a fight. No one got hurt but the future seeing leech says the head leeches are coming so we have to leave. Leech burns my nose and my head snaps to the rock we leap over to get into the battle. I snarl at the leech as does Leah. I go to jump on him but Jared's voice stops me.

"Don't you dare Kim!" Jared growls and I sigh.

"Leah don't!" the mind reading leech yells but she doesn't listen. She jumps in and battles against the newborn leech. He gets his arms around her neck and we all gasp.

"LEAH!" Seth and I yell. She whines and Jake jumps in. But he soon has the same problem as Leah. Bones crushing echo in our heightened hearing sending shivers down my spine. Sam and Paul jump in and finish the leech. We all hurry and phase back. I run over to Jake and find him phased back but withering in pain. Tears brim my eyes looking at my hurt pack brother.

"Jacob, you idiot, I had it!" Leah yells.

"Leah!" Sam yells and she shuts up.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in." the doctor says. "It's already setting." he says.

"We need to get him out of here. We're not going to win a fight with the Volturi." the mind reading leech says.

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam says.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." doctor leech says.

"Stay strong Jake." Bella says as the guys gather around Jake to pick him up. Leah, Seth and I follow the guys to Billy's.

* * *

When the doctor gets to Billy's he gets right to work. Jake's screams fill the air and I wince in pain. Jared holds me in his chest and rocks me back and forth to calm me.

"He'll be alright." he whispers. All of the pack minus Collin, Brady and Matt are here, Emily, Rain, and Billy are here as well. Everyone knows we, minus Jake, are okay. Matt's with Kayla and Brady is with my family. Bella's truck pulls up and we all growl. Why is she here? She's engaged so she shouldn't care about Jake anymore.

"Hey." Bella says and then one of Jake's screams fill the air.

"It's been going on for awhile." Quil says.

"Doc's re-breaking his bones." Embry says.

"Why did he have to butt in? I could've taken that tick." Leah says.

"Give it a rest, Leah." Paul snaps. The door opens and all our heads snap to the doctor.

"The worst is over. He'll be all right." he says and we all sigh. That's good news. "I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." he says.

"Thank you." Billy says sticking his hand out and the leech shakes it. He turns to Bella and smiles.

"He's asking for you." he says and I roll my eyes. She heads inside and the leech leaves.

"Lets get home." Jared whispers and I nod tired from our long day.

"Everyone get a good rest tonight, you all did great today." Sam says and we nod. Most of us leave but Sam and Emily stay with Billy. Jared carries me to my house since I'm beyond exhausted. It's been a long day and I didn't even sleep last night since I was worried about the battle.

* * *

When we get home I find Katherine and Josh in the living room with Brady who has Avery asleep in his arms.

"Is Jake okay?" Brady asks.

"He'll be fine." Jared says and he nods.

"I should get going." Brady says and Katherine nods. Brady hands Avery over to Katherine and kisses her head. "See you guys tomorrow." he says and then heads out the front door. I sigh and Jared kisses my head.

"We're going to bed." Jared announces and my brother nods.

"Night." I yawn and Jared carries me up to my room. He places me on my bed and he scoots in next to me.

"Get some rest angel." Jared says kissing my head.

"Okay. Night Jare." I whisper and my eyes shut as sleep takes over me.


End file.
